A Pick In Destiny
by KaylieCee
Summary: At Trinkets Foster Care, you learn to deal with whoever may be a new member of the house, no complaints. But when Cato Reed joins the Trinket family,everyone seems pleased, that is everyone apart from Clove. Clove needs to learn how to deal with being across the hall from the arrogant bad boy. But Cato doesn't want to be only housemates, he wants more, much more Modern AU clato
1. The Replacement

"I am really going to miss her" Annie says, waving at a little girl sitting in a car making its way out of the driveway and through the gates of the house. "Yeah, me too" Clove Stated joining Annie at the window sill, waving at the tanned girl who smiled and waved back as the car slowly drove through the gates and onto the streets of the quaint little neighbourhood.

"I cannot believe that after all these years of staying in this house telling us how much of a bitch her mother was, Rue is actually going back to her!" Peeta exclaimed as he opened the fridge and grabbed a carton of orange juice.

"Well, apparently she is out of rehab now and has been sober for quite a while." Annie replied. Peeta nodded in response as he sat on the kitchen counter drinking the juice directly from the carton.

"Yuck Peeta! All of us have to drink from that!" Clove says disgusted, snatching the carton from Peeta's hand.

"Speaking of rehab, Annie how's your dad?" Clove asked sitting next to Peeta on the counter while Peeta tried to grab the carton back from Clove, leading to him almost falling of the counter.

"Don't know, don't care" Annie replied bluntly, and finally decided to move herself from the window sill when Rue's car was completely out of sight.

Clove nodded not wanting to dwell on this topic of conversation because she knew how Annie felt about her parents, especially her father.

"So guess what Effie told me?" Annie said with a sudden change of tone and a huge grin plastered on her oh-so-perfect face.

Peeta and Clove just shrugged. "She said that there was a new guy moving in!" Annie exclaimed jumping onto the counter in between the other two.

Clove couldn't help but think that this wasn't going to end well. She, Peeta, Annie and Rue had been living in the same house since she was 11. They were practically siblings. And it wasn't going to be easy to adjust to a new house mate.

"A guy? Finally! I've been living with chicks since I was nine!" Peeta said relieved. Clove didn't have much of a reaction, she really didn't care. "I am going to go get some more orange juice from the super market since Peeta has completely contaminated this one" Clove said holding up the carton, giving a Peeta a sarcastic smile. Peeta returned the sarcasm and snatched the carton from her. "We all know how grouchy little Clover gets without her orange juice to cheer her up every morning!" Annie said in really stupid voice. Peeta chuckled while Clove just rolled her eyes and walked off.

She then headed for the door and towards the long driveway. She got into her blue convertible and drove through the huge metal gate. Clove's father was the CEO of te biggest bank in Newport , he made good money, and after he and her mother died the money was given to Clove. Though she never had any siblings, Annie and Peeta were just as good. Though everyday as she drove out of the trinket household, the metal sign right outside the gates mounted on a stone wall reading 'Trinket's Foster Care' reminded her that they weren't her siblings, and that she would never have any, but the thought didn't bug her for long. It was getting late and Effie told her to be back for dinner today. Effie wasn't a mother to her, she was more of a stern guardian, but this didn't bother her either. She had exactly what she always wanted, a family.

After Clove got the juice and some other groceries she needed, she drove back towards her house, but found herself stuck in the middle of a traffic jam. Effie was going to kill her if she was late. She liked punctuality, which was something Clove wasn't very fond of. She was honking and cussing at the driver in front of her even though he had nothing to do with the jam. Her shouting was interrupted by a vibration coming from her phone lying on the passengers seat.

"Tell Effie I'm stuck in traffic" she responded as soon as she picked up.

"Yeah, yeah I will but hurry up!" She replied almost whispering.

"Yeah I will, why?" She asked. She could see the cars in front of her were starting to move.

"You'll see" Annie said playfully.

Clove immediately put down her cell phone and drove towards the house. It was always 'the house' to Clove never 'home'.

In a few minutes she pulled up in the driveway and entered the house with her grocery bag. She put the bag down on the kitchen counter and walked towards the dining room. The trinket house was huge! But so were most of the houses near the coast of Newport. The house had seven rooms, two guest rooms, a huge kitchen, a living room, a dining room, a home theather, a pool, and an enormous garden. Annie said that Effie used to be married to the wealthiest man in new port, but he died a few months after they got married.

"Hey Effie I'm sorry I was stuck up in a tr-" she started as she walked into the dining room.

It was only after she started that she spotted an unknown person sitting across Peeta on the dining table. "Clover, this is Cato Reed he's the new child taking Rue's room. Cato, this is Clover Shay." Effie said cutting into her steak.


	2. The Little Things We Say

"Sit down dear" Effie says neatly cutting up her steak. Clove glared at the boy across Peeta.  
Though soon the glare was noticed by the boy and returned with a smirk.  
"Cato, weird name isn't it?" Clove asked non hesitantly taking a seat opposite the newbie  
earning a glare from Effie who wasn't pleased with Clove's arrogant question.  
Annie slightly giggled at Clove's immediate disliking towards the boy.  
"Yeah it is, so is Clover isn't it? I've never met a girl named Clover before, and trust me; I have met a lot of girls."  
He replied confidently.  
His voice was deep but had a soft touch to it which made him sound absolutely irresistible.  
Peeta chuckled in between bites at the boy's response. Clove was now positive that he was not going to fit in here with the trio.  
Effie wasn't thrilled with where the conversation was going but it was Cato's first day, she didn't want to say anything to him.  
Not yet at least.

"My mother named me that because I supposedly brought good luck, not that it's any of your business." She replied  
aggressively pulling the meat off of her fork with her teeth.  
"Well considering that you're right here, right now, you couldn't have been that lucky." Cato replied softly.  
After hearing what Cato just said, Annie and Peeta stopped chewing and sat there in their chairs jaws dropped.  
Cato then realized that he clearly wasn't soft enough.  
"Hey I'm sorry I didn't mean it like that, in fact I do-"he started looking right into Cloves piercing eyes.  
"Enough Cato" Effie said strictly putting down her knife and fork. She had had enough of this.

Though Clove wasn't offended, her mother didn't mean anything to her.  
She was a drug addict and had been since she won some kind of lottery a few days after Clove was born, hence her name.  
It wasn't really a pleasant story but she couldn't forget it.  
Her father worked late most of the time and her mother was always out at a club or at a bar, Clove was almost always alone.  
She anticipated the weekend which were the only days she could spend with her father if he wasn't caught up at work.  
In fact, Clove still blames her mother for their death. Her parents were killed in a car crash because her mother was driving stoned.  
Her father meant the world to her, and she could never forgive her mother for that, even though she died along with him.  
"I am sorry I didn't mean that." Cato retorted. Clove just nodded avoiding eye contact.  
"Let's forget this happened and start a new shall we?" Effie said wiping her mouth with the napkin on her side plate.  
No one really responded.

"Annie, Peeta, come to the kitchen it's your turn to do the dishes." Effie said strictly getting up from the chair.  
Effie could afford enough maids to work for a small town but she preferred that the children have chores so they can learn about discipline.  
"Clover could you be a dear and show Cato around the house." She continued walking off into the kitchen.  
Peeta followed, Annie trailed behind glancing over at Clove and grinning like an idiot.  
Clove narrowed her eyes trying to figure out why she was smiling at her, but eventually gave up.  
Annie giggled again and caught up with Peeta in the kitchen.

"Why is Annabe-" Cato started walking up from behind the table next to Clove.  
"It's Annie," Clove cut him off and then sighed.  
"You can call her Annie, no one calls her Annabelle except for Effie." She finished.  
"Okay. So, you gonna show me around or what?" Cato said loudly moving around the dining room,  
checking out the various antique paintings and vases Effie was so fond of.  
The house was very bohemian.  
Not modern, more castle like. Though Clove didn't enjoy the lack of colours,  
but Effie couldn't be happier.

"Hey look, I am really tired, I have a lot of homework, and I don't really feel like talking. So can Peeta show you around when he's done with the dishes?"  
Clove said plopping on to one of the dining chairs and yawning trying to act sleepy even though she wasn't even the slightest bit tired.  
"Hey I am sorry Clover, I didn't mean to say that about your mom, I-" he started before he was ever so rudely interrupted, again.  
Effie clearly needs to give Clove a lesson or two on courtesy.  
"It's Clove not Clover, don't call me that I don't like it. And its fine my mother was a bitch anyway, I am just really tired."  
Clove finished cutting off the boy for the second time in the past five minutes.  
"Alright, I'll ask Peeta. Could you at least show me where my room is?" he asked.  
Clove nodded and climbed up the stairs Cato following.

Cato studied her raven hair swaying as she made her way up the stairs, once in a while turning around to reveal her emerald green eyes glowing under the light of the glass chandelier dangling from the ceiling above the châteaux like stairs.  
Though her 5'2 frame was peculiarly small for her age, her fair skin, lush pink lips and cute faded freckles made her face one that Cato could not take his eyes off of.

"This is your room; it is the second door across the corridor." Clove stated opening the door to a room.  
It was a quaint white room with white shutters and a wooden bed. It had a suburban look to it which Cato wasn't used to since he lived in Chicago for almost all his life. "Alright I am going to leave now, Peeta's across the hall."  
Clove pointed out before fake yawning and shutting the door.  
She then opened the door to the room right next to Cato's and fell onto the bed.  
The boy had a vibe, and it wasn't a good one. Something about him screamed 'trouble'.  
Maybe it was the messy blonde hair, maybe it was those icy blue eyes that make you shiver just looking into them,  
maybe it was the way he walked; like he was the coolest shit on earth.  
Clove couldn't figure it out, and she wasn't going to waste her time trying.

She grabbed her lilac backpack that she carried to school every day, and pulled out her math notebook.  
She wasn't lying to Cato about that, she did have homework.  
"Clo?" Annie questioned peering through her still somewhat open door checking to see whether the girl was in her room.  
Clove looked up at her and then grabbed her pencil and started scribbling down her answers.  
"So, did you talk to him?" Annie asked with a sneaky grin plastered on her oh so pretty face.  
"Uh Cato, yeah. Why?" Clove asked looking up from the notebook.  
"So was he like, nice?" Annie asked.  
"I guess why?" she asked confused setting her notebook aside and crossing her legs.

"Okay, so before you got here Effie was with him in the living room talking to him about several of his foster homes before he came here.  
She asked him why he got kicked out of the one he lived in a year ago, guess why?" Annie said holding back a chuckle.  
Clove shrugged not knowing anything.  
"Apparently one night he brought a girl back home from a bar and in the morning she left and all the foster mother's jewellery was missing." Annie said giggling slightly. Clove didn't know how to react; she didn't really know the guy and she had no idea what Annie found so amusing.  
"And get this, apparently this was just a rumour I heard from Joanna. Her cousin's boyfriend was in the same foster home as Cato back when he lived in Chicago.  
I don't know if it's true so don't say anyth-" Annie started talking quickly and swiftly.  
"Would you get to the point?" Clove interrupted, again. The girl really needed to work on that.  
"Right, so apparently he got kicked out of the house before this because he raped one of the other girls."  
Annie said wide eyed waiting for Clove's reaction.  
"I don't believe that." Clove said flatly not convinced of anything the brunette just told her.  
"I don't know if it's true I'm just telling you what Joanna told me." Annie said shrugging.  
"I mean for all we know he could be a-"Annie started before she was interrupted by the opening of a door.

A blonde head peered through the slightly opened door in the middle of Clove's room that she completely forgot about.  
"Hey, sorry to interrupt ladies," Cato started grinning slightly.  
"But um, why is there a door connecting our rooms?" Cato asked shifting that grin into a smirk as he entered Clove's room taking in her pale blue walls with several pictures of Clove and her friends, her Black chandelier on the ceiling, numerous pieces of furniture in that same shade of blue, and her creased pale blue curtains.  
"Oh um, Rue the girl who used to live here. She moved in when she was six and wasn't too fond of sleeping alone in a room.  
So Effie had a door attached connecting my room and hers, so that she wouldn't be too scared." Clove replied to the supposed 'rapist' standing in her room.  
He nodded in response.  
"So what's up with all the blue?" Cato asked laughing at her floral blue bed covers, several white pillows with tiny blue butterflies printed on them  
and her pale blue sofa in the corner of the room.  
Clove didn't seem like the kind of girl who enjoyed butterflies and flowers.  
"It's tiffany blue." Annie corrected the boy.  
"Oh, the furniture was already in the room when I moved in." Clove replied bluntly.  
"So you aren't even the slightest bit scared of him?" Annie asked whispering in Clove's ear as Cato looked around the room, checking out her pictures and her bulletin board. Clove shook her head in denial.

"Okay, I have homework I am going to go." Annie said loudly slightly waving at Cato, who waved back.  
She then smirked at Clove who rolled her eyes at the other indicating that she wasn't scared of being in a room alone with Cato, even though she kind of was.  
Before exiting Annie winked at Clove and laughed. Clove kept a straight face.  
When Cato was done rummaging through her things and completely invading her privacy, he sat down next to her on her bed smirking.  
She couldn't hide it now, her heart was racing and her fist wanted to be ready to make contact with the boy's face if he got out of line.  
But she couldn't clench her fist in defense, she was scared.  
Way too scared.

**HEY! if you have any questions or suggestions please review,  
or even if you don't just review and tell me what you think:D  
thankyou:) **


	3. The Boy Next Door

Cato could tell she was tensing up. He saw her eyes widen when he sat down on her bed,  
he saw her slightly clenching her fists, and he could practically hear her heart beats quicken.  
"I am not going to bit you Clove" Cato said reacting to her nervous movements.  
She nodded nervously picking up her notebook and scribbling down random numbers pretending to do her homework.

"So those are your parents?" Cato asked, referring to the picture of a average sized man with green eyes  
and a warm smiled on his face and a women with jet black hair and hazel eyes, with a not so pleasant smile, but still a smile at the least.  
Clove nodded taking a second to look at which picture Cato was talking about and then continued scribbling down random numbers.  
Math wasn't really her thing and she couldn't concentrate with an alleged rapist in the room.  
"Can I ask you about them?" he asked not knowing if it was a sensitive subject, the girl instantly flinched at the question.  
"There isn't much to tell, they died in a car crash when I was eleven. End of story." Clove replied not caring much about who knew about her parents and who didn't. Cato was slightly shocked at her lack of emotion towards them but didn't dwell on it for long.  
He nodded in response.

"And these are?" Cato asked getting off the bed, pointing at a framed picture on one of the walls.  
The picture was of six girls at the beach lying on towels and laughing.  
Two of the girls he recognized as Clove and Annie even through the sunglasses they were wearing.  
Clove sighed of relief when Cato got off the bed, mentally of course.  
"Oh, those are my friends." Clove replied bluntly not wanting to make conversation.  
"Names, Clove." Cato said sighing.  
"Annie, Jo, Kat, Jacqueline, Madge and I." she said without even looking at the picture.  
Cato nodded slightly and moved on to the next picture on the wall.  
It was of Clove, Peeta, Annie and a girl he assumed used to live here before he did, in what he guesses was Annie's sixteenth birthday since there was a huge banner in the background and twinkly lights everywhere.  
Clove looked stunning in that picture, she was wearing a tight fitted purple metallic strapless dress and her hair was pulled back in a side pony tail.  
Cato couldn't see her feet but he was sure she was wearing heels since she was now only an inch or so shorter than Annie.  
"So you guys are really close huh? You, Peeta and Annie?" he asked turning towards Clove who was still on the bed.  
"Yeah, they're like the siblings I never had, I've lived with them for five years now." Clove replied opening up to the newbie, but still unsure about doing so.  
Cato nodded again.

He then opened the window in a corner of the room overlooking the pool letting in an early September draft.  
He could merely hear the waves lashing against the strained his eyes trying to look for the beach but couldn't see it through the darkness of the night. Newport seemed like much of a suburban neighborhood compared to Los Angeles, but it had it all. He sighed and then closed the window.  
"Hey, so what time does school start tomorrow?" Cato asked perking up snatching Clove's notebook from her hands.  
"Give that back!" Clove yelled jumping up from her bed onto the wooden floor.  
Cato smirked as he held the book high near his head watching the short girl jump trying to reach it.  
he then got tired of putting the girl through this misery and opened the book still high above Clove's head level.  
She gave up trying to reach for the book since he was clearly amused by her, it was pointless, and she looked like a fool.  
"This is all so wrong; I don't even know where to begin." Cato said laughing handing the notebook back to the girl who was waiting hands crossed over her chest. Clove knew it was all wrong, they were just random numbers and random X's in random places.  
Clove snatched the book out of his hand and sat back down on her huge bed.

"You're going to Sage Hill?" Clove asked surprised that he was enrolled in a private school since she didn't think he came from a family with a lot of money.  
"Yeah, my dad left me a little something before kicking the bucket." Cato said smirking.  
"It starts at eight thirty." Clove replied smiling slightly at the boys comment.  
As usual Clove was right. The boy was not a pervert and most definitely not a rapist! She could now go and rub it in Annie's face, as usual.  
But there was something inside her that felt like she should ask him, like she wouldn't be completely sure until she heard it from him.  
"Hey Cato, can I ask you something?" Clove asked looking into those blue chilly eyes.  
"Sure" Cato replied taking a seat on her couch.  
"Annie told me that she heard a rumour that you apparent-"She started before she was interrupted by none other than little miss no interruption, Effie Trinket.  
"Cato it's late, get back to your room." Effie said pointing at the tiny pink clock mounted on Clove's wall.  
Cato nodded and followed her out the door.  
And Clove still remained absolutely unsure of the boy she was living with.

She quickly finished her homework took a shower and headed straight to bed, she was now exhausted for some rhyme or reason.  
But she couldn't help but keep glancing at the door wondering what dirty secrets the boy on the other side had stashed away in his sock drawers or under lock and key in one of the cupboards. She told him about her past, but she still knew almost nothing about him.  
Clove would not waste her time on him and his secrets.  
'Their called secrets for a reason Clove' she told herself. And soon fell asleep locking her door.

The alarm woke the girl up at seven thirty. She immediately got up and went for a shower.  
Today was an important day for Clove, it was her first day of training in the Newport gym.  
Clove wasn't too fond of gymnastics, but she was good at it.  
And if you're good at something you can't help but like it, in even the slightest bit.  
She didn't do it as a sport; she did it as an art.  
And even though several of her coaches told her to take up gymnastics as a profession, she never listened.  
It was pass time for her, a way to relieve stress and nothing was going to change that.

Clove threw on her pale blue loose spaghetti strapped top and faded zebra print shorts.  
She then stuffed a white cardigan in her tan satchel in case decided to put the air conditioner's temperature really low, which he normally did.  
Her hair was in a high pony tail and revealed her emerald eyes that everyone she met loved.  
Clove slipped on her tan flats, grabbed her matching satchel slung it over her shoulder and ran down the stairs.  
She reached the kitchen counter spotting Peeta and Cato already sitting on their stools eating cereal.  
Compared to Peeta, Cato looked under dressed in his light blue V neck and dark jeans. But then Clove remembered that Peeta was only wearing a blazer and trousers because he had a student council meeting.  
"Would you like some cereal Clove?" Effie asked.  
Clove nodded and plonked on one of the stools.  
"Darn, were all out. I know there is some in the pantry though, I'll just go get it." Effie said walking out of the kitchen.

"You were saying something yesterday?" Cato asked whispering so that Peeta couldn't hear him.  
"Um, nothing. It was stupid, forget it." Clove stuttered softly.  
Cato nodded and returned to his cereal.  
"Is Kat coming to pick you up?" Peeta asked between bites. Clove nodded.  
"Can you tell her to answer my phone calls or reply to my texts?" Peeta asked clearly annoyed.  
"What did you do this time?" Clove asked laughing. Cato just listened to their conversation clueless.  
"I forgot our seven month-aversery, like that's big shit!" Peeta replied still annoyed.  
Now Cato was caught on.  
"That's just how chicks are, bro." Cato said patting Peeta's shoulder.  
They had obviously had some foster brother bonding time that Clove wasn't aware off because they seemed very comfortable with each other.  
Peeta nodded taking his empty bowl to the sink.  
"You would know so much about long term relationships right?" Clove asked sarcastically.  
"I can bet you haven't even been in a relationship for over two weeks." Clove said confidently smirking,  
she didn't know much about him, but she was sure about one thing.  
"Don't talk the talk, if you can't walk the walk Clover. I can bet that you haven't even been in a relationship."  
Cato said smirking annoyed with the girl who was indirectly calling him a player which was a word Cato didn't like much, even though it described him perfectly.

"And you officially owe me." Clove said grinning leaning back against the chair.  
Peeta was laughing at the two but no one really heard him.  
"So you're saying you've dated someone?" Cato asked his eyes not believing what his ears were telling him.  
"As a matter of fact I did, and it lasted longer than any of your relationships. " Clove said smirking.  
Cato was about to ask her something but then Effie walked in.  
"Sorry sweetheart, there's no cereal left, do you want me to make you a pancake?" Effie asked entering the room.  
"No, its fine, I'll just have an apple." Clove replied sweetly.  
A few seconds after Clove grabbed the apple, Annie came running down the stairs in her favourite strapless tight floral top  
with a sweetheart neckline and a pair of dark shorts, the look was completed by a brown blazer with the sleeves rolled up.  
Her hair was pulled back in a side pony tail. Annie loved dressing up, no matter what the occasion

"Kat's outside the gate, come one Clove!" Annie rushed picking up a banana on her way out the door.  
"Remember what I told you to tell Kat!" Peeta yelled, while Clove slung her satchel across her chest.  
"Okay Peeta, Bye Effie." Clove yelled half way to the front door.  
"Have you packed the new leotard I bought you?" Effie asked loudly, not wanting to scream since she considered it rude.  
"Yes!" Clove yelled back.  
"Okay, bye dear. And Peeta and Cato you'll should leave or you'll be late" Effie replied making her way up the stairs.  
Clove rushed behind Annie who was almost at the gate.  
"Leotard?" Cato asked Peeta.  
"Yeah, Clove is this gymnastics addict." Peeta replies picking up his bag pack straightening out his navy blazer, white V neck and beige pants.  
Cato nodded impressed.  
"Come on, we should get going." Peeta said walking out the door.  
Cato followed.

* * *

**Thankyou guys SO much for the reviews:D  
everyone that reviewed I have PMed you my thanks or idea's, and for all the guests that review, **  
**I am reading your reviews and keeping them in mind when I write, so thankyou:) **  
**If you have any questions PLEASE review! or even if you don't, I'd really like to know what you think!:D **  
**Oh and also if you have any idea's for the next chapter? i'm a bit blocked.**  
**Oh and I will have an event where the crew has to dress up, like a party or something, so don't worry about that;) **  
**Thanks!:D **


	4. The Acquaintances Of Tomorrow

"Nice car bro!" Cato exclaimed almost giddy over Peeta's Porche 911.  
"If you think this is cool you should see Finn's Ferrari, he got it for his sixteenth birthday last year."  
Cato nodded stroking the sides of the car.  
"Let me tell you something about the people here, their all shit rich. Some act like it, some don't." Peeta said getting into the driver's seat.  
Cato nodded opening the door and getting into the driver's seat.  
"So tell me about your family" Peeta asks starting the engine.  
"I told you everything yesterday, my mother died giving birth and I still don't know who my father is" Cato said leaning back into the seat.  
"What about you? You didn't tell me much about your family?" Cato asks.  
"My parents died in a house fire when I was nine." Peeta responds backing out of the driveway not really shedding much of a tear or seeming sad.  
"Any siblings?" Cato asked.  
"Um, I have a half sibling. I don't know if it's a boy or a girl because after my dad got the girl pregnant she left him and moved to Alaska.  
This was a year before my parents got married. Sometimes I feel like the only reason my dad married my mom was because they had me."  
Peeta said coming clean with the still very much of a stranger sitting in his passenger seat.  
"Oh, what about Clove?" Cato asked fiddling with the strap of his navy blue back pack.  
"Clove?" Peeta asked smirking turning to the other boy.  
"And Annie! Uh, What about Clove and Annie?" Cato asked stuttering slightly and taken back by Peeta's reaction.  
"Oh" Peeta replied chuckling at the boy's nervousness.  
"Well, Effie is actually Annie's aunt. Annie's mother died when she was three and her father was sent to rehab because he started using after her death." Peeta replied picking up pace.  
Cato nodded. "And Clove?" He asked not wanting Peeta to smirk again but people don't really get what they want.  
"Clove's parents died in a car crash when she was eleven." Peeta replied smirking.  
He nodded slightly frustrated at the other.  
"So wear something decent tonight?" Peeta said completely out of context.  
"Tonight?" Cato asked confused at Peeta's random change of topic.  
"Oh, Annie didn't tell you? Well every year she has a neighbourhood get together.  
So she basically calls all the kids near the coast and we just enjoy ourselves and get to know each other, because there are always new kids moving in every year." Peeta said eyes on the road. Cato nodded bored.  
"Don't worry, there will be drinks and music and some really hot chicks." Peeta said laughing at his boredom.  
"Don't you have a girlfriend?" he asked laughing faintly.  
"Hey! I'm not gonna be the one hooking up with them!" he said defensively.  
Both the boys chuckled and turned on the radio.

"What do you have now?" Johanna asked slamming her locker and tugging at her tight grey halter top that ran way at the back, and showed too much of her stomach for her to even be comfortable. She paired this with pin striped blue and white micro minis and grey flats.  
She then pulled her straight brown hair into a high pony tail. Johanna had a certain style; a style that Clove would never be caught dead in but still respected and liked.  
"Math, I think." Madge replied.  
Madge on the other hand protested that she would not go outside with Johanna if she continued to wear that kind of clothing, she looked like a prostitute she would say.  
The time when Johanna got her navel pierced, Madge didn't talk to her for a week.  
Madge would always wear the most decent and frankly boring things.  
Today she was wearing a grey tank top with jeans.  
Though the one thing that always lit up her boring attire was her face.  
She had to be the prettiest girl in school, she had perfect wavy blonde locks, warm blue eyes, skin perfectly tanned.  
No one could compete with that.  
"You and I have English, Madge." Jacqueline said to the girl sighing.  
"Clove we have math, am I right?" Katniss asked walking leaning against the locker next to Cloves.  
Jackie and Kat had to be the most normal out of the 'clique' some might call it.  
Neither of them had much of a style or a distinct personality but they were both charming in their own little ways.  
Clove nodded answering Kat's question.  
"Do you have to go to the gym today?" Annie asked Clove.  
"um yeah but Peeta's picking me up so I'll be home in time for the get together thingy." Clove replied shoving her books into her bag.  
"You guys are all coming right?" Annie asked the girls.  
"yes" the group responded in a chorus.  
"Oh and listen, when you come could you get the DVD play-"Annie started before she was interrupted.  
"And who is that?" Johanna asked pushing the girls aside trying to get a better view of in her opinion a god like structure walking towards them.  
Cato didn't miss the group of girls looking in his direction, he winked at them and waved at Annie and Clove.  
"You know him?" Johanna said looking at the two girls dumbfounded.  
"he moved into Effie's yesterday." Annie replied.  
"Oh, Effie's house is definitely going to be our new hangout place." Johanna said smirking at the boy walking towards them very slowly while Peeta kept slowing his pace by making him meet people.  
"Wasn't Effie's always our hangout pla-" Annie started before she was interrupted, again.  
"Shut up and let me watch him walk." Johanna said shoving Annie.  
Annie was clearly offended and pushed her back as the two boys drew closer.

"So this is Madge, Kat, Jackie, Johanna and you already know Clove and Annie." Peeta said pointing at each one when introducing.  
They all smiled at him not saying much.  
"Kat I'm so sorry! Please talk to me" Peeta started.  
Katniss kept turning his face away from his but he found a way to keep shoving his face in front of hers.  
Soon Katniss started walking away from the lockers annoyed with Peeta's insistence. But he followed her around like a little puppy apologising every two seconds. Katniss soon got fed up and barged into the girl's bathroom slamming the door behind her. But never the less, Peeta didn't give up.  
He was going to stand outside and apologise till the bell rings and she's forced to get out.  
The group laughed at the two, this was usual with the couple since Peeta forgot almost every anniversary and Kat would always ignore him for a few days.  
"It's Margret, not Madge" Madge said to Cato after the group was done laughing.  
"Don't call her Margret, no one does." Annie butt in before Cato could respond.  
Madge stomped off annoyed with them.  
"Don't worry she'll be fine, she's kind of moody." Jackie said. Cato nodded.

"Where's Finn?" Annie yelled at Peeta who was around thirty feet away near the bathrooms.  
"he said he's not coming today because of some swim meet?" Peeta replied.  
Annie nodded turning back towards the girls and Cato.  
The group asked Cato a few questions here and there, nothing Clove didn't already know.  
But she didn't talk a lot, she still needed her answer.  
"Hey Clo-" he started "Who's this?" a tall boy asked patting clove's shoulder.  
"Oh, this is Cato. He's just moved into Effie's." Clove replied.  
"The name's Marvin Tanner" the boy said extending his hand smiling.  
"It's Marvel" Johanna corrected him.  
"Call me whatever you want" Marvel said shaking his hand laughing.  
"Sure" Cato replied laughing a bit.

Then the bell rang. Katniss came out of the bathroom and headed towards her class which Peeta followed her too not caring if he's late for his own.  
Clove was thankful she didn't have any classes with Cato since he was a year senior.  
She regretted the conversation she had with him in the morning and did not want a repeat until she was sure of who he was.  
The day went by swiftly until lunch.  
Since it was Cato's first day and he had been hanging with Marvel and Peeta the whole day he sat with them for lunch and as usual the rest of the posy came piling in.  
Clove took a seat opposite Cato anticipating Jackie and Kat who were still yet to come.  
"Hey Glim! You can come sit here!" Marvel shouted across the cafeteria.  
Cato took one glance at the girl and knew she came from money, lots of it.  
The girl was wearing a tight pink dress with diamond earrings and her hair was in a side pony tail.  
Clove was confused as to why Marvel was asking his ex to come sit with them but soon figured it out.  
The rest of Glimmer's posy was caught up in choir practice and ever since she dumped him, he has been trying to get her back.  
Plus he didn't want her to sit alone. None of the gang really liked Glimmer, and she gave them no reason to.  
She was a bitch, to everyone, especially Clove for reasons Clove didn't like discussing.  
But she didn't argue when Marvel asked her to sit with them because he didn't want to seem like a loner.  
She took a seat next to Cato and then turned towards him.  
"And you are?" she asked Cato seductively.  
"Cato, Cato Reed." He replied taking a bite of his ham sandwich. She nodded turning back towards the rest of the table.  
Clove just sat there pretty disgusted. If Cato was a rapist, she was hoping Glimmer would be his first target.

"Clove dear, I heard you're going to be training at the New Port gym? I thought it was only for professionals?" she asked sneering.  
"It is" Clove replied fake smiling.  
"I'd love to see how long you last there." Glimmer replied rolling her eyes.  
Cato could sense some tension between the two, and since Cato's well Cato, he was determined to find out.  
"Take a break you two!" Marvel said exhausted. Lunch was awfully awkward.  
It was only her, Marvel, Glimmer, Annie and Cato, the others had to finish some work so they skipped lunch.  
Annie and Clove spent most of the time trying to block out Marvel and Cato's dim-witted conversation while Glimmer just sat there gawkily eyeing Cato and being a bitch to the girls. Clove and Annie got out of the cafeteria as soon as they finished lunch and caught up with the others.

"Why is Marvel making us go through with this? The girl's a whore!" Annie exclaimed rolling her eyes. Clove just shook her head clearly pissed off.  
"Hey, so did you see her eyeing Cato?" Annie asked her laughing. Clove shook her head and gave Annie a confused look.  
"Well she was, I for one think that she deserves to date a rapist." Annie says spotting Jackie and the other's a few feet away near the lockers.  
"he is not a rapist!" Clove replied defensively. "how do you know?" she asked raising an eyebrow.  
"I just know, you'll see!" Clove replied running her hands through her high pony tail walking faster towards the group.  
"Yeah we will see" Annie replied smirking at Clove.

"See about what?" Madge asked as they approached the rest of the group.  
"Nothing, where's Kat?" Clove asked looking around.  
"Oh um, she and Peeta are in the library? I think she needed to 'talk' to him?" Madge replied.  
"Ooooo, that can't be good news?" Annie says chuckling a bit.  
"Well, you know them? One day they love each other the next they don't. But in the end we all know their soul mates." Jackie says shrugging and shoving her books into her backpack.  
The girls laughed and agreed with Jackie. Clove then made her way to her chemistry class, she sat there listening to go on and on about a whole lot of shit Clove wasn't paying attention too. When the bell finally rang she literally ran out of class and to the parking lot.  
"Hey Clove!" Peeta yelled from across the lot, Cato standing next to him.  
Compared to Peeta, Cato had quite a build. Peeta and Cato walked towards Clove's car.  
"Were gonna be in school for a while, Cato got detention on the first day because he just wouldn't shut up."  
Peeta said giving Cato a sigh and laughing a bit.

Clove laughed at the boy who smiled back at her.  
"I heard you and Kat hit a bump in the road, again." Clove asked.  
"I mistakenly over heard their conversation because they were talking really loudly! And I have found out that no, they have not broken up."  
Cato says giving Peeta a look.  
"oh I see" Clove says chuckling.  
"Why are you staying back then Peeta?" Clove asked raising an eyebrow.  
"oh well, um, because when according to some people" he looked at Cato.  
"Kat and I were talking too loud, so Cinna gave me a detention." Peeta said shrugging.  
"And Kat?" she asked. "All the teachers love her! she never gets detentions! Its not fair!" Peeta says pouting.  
Clove laughed. "Okay, so I'll pick you up from the gym when I leave, yeah?" He asked tossing her a bag Effie asked Peeta to give to her.  
Clove nods and gets into her car driving off to the gym.

Once she got there she parked her car and enters.  
This wasn't the first time she had been here.  
She came here often for meets and monthly conditioning, so she knew the place.  
She went straight to the changing room and pulled out her leotards.  
She greeted a few of her friends she knew from her old gym and headed straight for the stall.  
Clove adored the new leotard Effie bought for her. It was a strappy and the base colour was metallic silver.  
Though the border was black and it had waves of black and pink running at the sides near Clove's hips.  
She wasn't a typical girly girl, but she liked being spoilt too.  
Once she finished changing she headed out through the doors and into the gym.

* * *

**Hey!:D  
If you have nay questions about the story or opinions for the next chapters please review! I will respond asap!  
or even if you don't, I REALLY want to know what you think, so review!  
OH! and i promise the next chapter will have more 'clato' going on. wink wink;)  
thats all, thank you:D **


	5. The Awe

As Clove walked through the doors she took in the smell of rubber mats and sweat.  
There were around fifteen girls and five boys in the gym.  
Gymnastics wasn't a guys sport here in Newport.  
She hit the mats to warm up next to a few of her friends from her old gym; Maysilee and Delly.  
"So I heard Adam is in your chemistry class?" Mayse asked Delly.  
Clove sighed. She loved the two, but she needed to concentrate and talking about boys was going to be of much help.  
Since there was no way out, Clove tried drowning the two out.  
She sat in a perfect split pointing her toes and stretching her arms. But to no avail she wasn't able to drown the two chatter boxes out.  
This is going to be a long four hours she thought to herself.  
After going through her warm up barely conversing with the other two, she got up and headed to the floor.  
Clove was best at her floor routine, she is a very graceful girl. After her dance, leaps, pirouettes and triple twists she finished her routine bang smack in the middle of the mat. What Clove hadn't noticed was that the whole gym stopped to watch the girl and when she was done they all clapped for her. the rest of the day went by with Clove practicing her bars and beam, she decided that before she went on with any other apparatuses she was going to perfect the others.  
At around 7'30, Peeta, Johanna, Annie and Cato came to pick her up since they were all heading back to Effie's.  
Cato watched carefully as the girl pirouetted, leaped and did a perfect triple twist dismount off of the beam.  
"Damn, how does she do that?" Cato asked nudging Annie.  
She shrugged while Peeta chuckled at how much attention he had being paying to Clove.  
"Hey come one we should tell her were gonna leave" he said to Cato who was still staring at the girl.  
"Cato!" Peeta said shoving the boy. "Oh! Yeah sorry! We should go!" Cato replied. Peeta chuckled yet again at the boy.  
Once Clove threw on her hoodie and packed her bag they got into the car and drove towards Effie's. Clove spent the car ride listening to Jo flirt with Cato, but it was all just playful. And that was Johanna being Johanna, there wasn't much of anything Clove could do about it.  
Once they got home Clove entered her room to find all the girls already there picking out their outfits.

"Don't worry sweets, I've picked out something for you." Johanna said winking handing Clove a Sherri Hill zipped up dress case which she  
sat on the bed and carefully unzipped. On the hanger hung one of the prettiest dresses Clove had ever set eyes on.  
it was a strapless, black, tight fitted dress with a sweetheart neckline and encrusted with black stones.  
The only area which wasn't sparkling was the thin line running down from the neck to above the stomach, it then split into two lines around her waist.  
It would probably end a bit above my knee since Johanna wasn't that much taller than Clove.  
She went to Annie's closet to try it on. After she spent a long time trying to zip it up since she couldn't reach the bottom of the zipper, she finally looked into the mirror. She looked magnificent. The bronzing cream actually worked, she didn't look as colour drained as usual.  
After stepping out of the room and the group gasping at how perfectly it fit her, Annie sat her down so she could do her hair.  
it took around forty minutes, but once she was done Clove couldn't believe how magnificent she looked.  
some of her hair was first pulled back into several twisties and then pinned down leaving parts of her hair still on her face.  
She then tied the remaining hair into a messy pony tail. After which Annie sprayed a quarter of a can of hairspray on it so that it wouldn't move.  
Clove loved it even though she had to brush parts of my hair behind my ear pretty often. Jackie decided to paired the dress with a pair of metallic grey, not silver heels and Clove then quickly brushed on some bronzer and eyeliner.  
The whole gang would always dress pretty for Annie's parties.

Jackie was wearing a strappy pale turquoise dress with a braided belt, Annie wore a single sleeved tight fuchsia dress with a silver necklace draped around her neck, Kat wore a light grey dress with metallic silver swirly lines wrapping around her waist, Madge decided to go brighter than usual thanks to Jackie's persuasion by wearing a tangerine dress which was draped at the bottom and tight at the top, and last and certainly the least was Johanna's sky blue micro mini strapless dress which was practically bursting at the seams.  
"So is hot cakes gonna be there?" Johanna asked fixing her dark hair.  
"Who, Cato?" Annie asked laughing. Johanna nodded snatching the brush from Madge's hand.  
"Yeah, he lives here Jo!" Kat replied matter of factly.  
"Clover, he was so checking you out today at the gym!" Jo says shoving Clove slightly and wiggling her eyebrows.  
"ooo" the group of girls said in a chorus all nudging the small girl.  
Clove just sat there rolling her eyes, not saying a word hoping they would change the topic and they did.

After everyone finished doing their hair and makeup which took around two hours they walked down Effie's royal stairs, with the six inch heels Annie and Johanna were wearing that itself took ten minutes. Clove and Peeta weren't ones who liked to meet and greet so they sat in the tv room watching re runs of The Gilmore Girls while Annie and the others were outside. They were going to wait till everyone showed up to go outside to the back deck.  
"Clove, why are we watching this?" Peeta asked digging his face into his palms listening to the Gilmores bicker with each other.  
"Shush Peeta, I love this show." Clove replied from the other end of the sofa throwing the striped cushion at his face.  
"I thought I told you something about that shirt" Clove said moving towards Peeta tugging at his navy shirt.  
"It does not make me look fat!" Peeta says squinting his eyes at the girl who was poking his stomach.  
From where Clove was sitting she could briefly see the end of the staircase. a blonde head quickly rushed through her view, she could have sworn it was Cato.  
Clove took advantage of the moment she had with Peeta to ask him everything she needed to know about Cato.  
"Hey so what do you know about Cato?" Clove asked tilting her head towards the boy who was caught up in the show he said he didn't like.  
"Huh? Oh well, the usual I guess? Why?" Peeta asked still caught up with the show. "Anything peculiar?" she asked.  
"No Clove" he replied chuckling. She nodded moving her eyes back to the show.

"Hey" a voice said seductively from behind Cato who was standing facing Marvel.  
He turned around facing a blonde girl wearing a capped sleeved salmon pink dress ending a bit before her knees.  
Her hair pulled back into a bun and her neck attracting all the attention being covered in diamonds. Cato could barely see a chain since  
it was almost impossible to find an inch of that necklace not sparkling. He knew she was wearing heels since she seemed considerably taller than she did this afternoon.  
"Hey Glim!" Marvel says moving in front of Cato.  
"Hey Marvel" Glimmer said awkwardly playing with the peach clutch in her right hand.  
"Glim, I didn't know you were friends with, him." A girl said walking up to glimmer standing by her side crossing her arms eyeing Marvel.  
The girl was un mistakably beautiful. She had long wavy blonde hair ending at her waist. Her oh so skinny body perfectly sporting a strapless shaded grey dress and a necklace similar to Glimmers. Once she got closer, Cato could see the same icy blue in her eyes that people told him they saw in his.  
"Cashmere thank god!" Glimmer said clutching onto her tiny arm.  
"I'm going to go say hi to some people. Marvel." Glimmer said nodding bidding him goodbye.  
"Cato." She said smirking a bit walking off with the other girl.  
After walking a fair distance Cashmere turned around and glared at Cato.  
Cato returned the glare not really knowing why.  
"Damn she's hot." Marvel said leaning back on the railing overlooking the part of the beach that was part of the trinket estate.  
Cato was going to say something but his eyes then landed on a girl that made him completely speechless.  
She had just walked through the glass doors, greeting almost every person with a wave or a smile.  
her eyes looked gorgeous in a smoky look and her pony tail swayed behind her every time she walked.  
on top of that her body dazzled from all those stones encrusting her dress. From that point onwards he knew what he wanted, he wanted Clover.  
She walked pass almost everyone giving them a fake smile and a 'glad you could make it' beside Annie who walked up hugging almost every person she passed.

"Bro! You see the tall dude there with Annie?" Marvel points out taking Cato out of his trance and frankly a very awkward stare.  
"That's Finnick, but you can call him Finn. Ill introduce you two once he's done with Annie." Marvel said laughing shaking his head at the couple.  
"I'm gonna go get a beer, you want another one?" Marvel asked walking towards the bar. Cato shook his head walking towards the petite girl.  
Cato was wearing a navy blue shirt almost identical to that of Peeta, but the shirt just didn't look as good on Peeta as it did on him.  
Plus he covered it with a leather jacket that he thought he looked like such a jock in. Clove's stomach shrunk as the boy took a seat next to her on a bench overlooking the crowd. They weren't butterflies, it couldn't be. It was fright. Every inch of Clove's body flinched when Cato sat down.  
"Having Fun Clo?" he asked taking a sip of his beer. At this point Cato was already on his fourth mug. Clove nodded crossing her arms.  
The music was playing loudly but the two were sitting far enough away to have a peaceful conversation.  
The two stared at the crowd awkwardly not saying much to each other. A few moments later all of the couples were dancing to some sappy song.  
Clove rolled her eyes.  
"Do you wanna dance?" Cato asked turning towards the girl sitting on the extreme end of the bench.  
"What?" Clove asked disbelievingly and laughing a bit. "you heard me." The boy replied extending his arm.  
"No thanks Cato" she replied laughing turning her gaze towards the plants avoiding eye contact.  
'Really Clove plants? Could you not look in a different direction' she thought to herself.  
"Why?" he asked getting of the bench seeming slightly confused. "We live together Cato, I think it's a bit weird." Clove said. Lie, she was scared.  
"No it won't! One dance, please!" Cato begged. Clove shook her head and got off the bench. "one dance won't hurt Clove" he begged her as she straightened her dress and got ready to walk off. "no Cato" she replied gentleness in her voice.  
she started to walk off before her wrist was caught by his hand. "Please Clove I swear I-" he started before he was cut off.  
"Look Cato, enough is enough. I said I don't want to dance with you so leave me alone before I call Effie." She said in a serious and clearly annoyed tone moving closer to the boy. Before she could finish she was cut off by none other than bitch number one.  
"You wanna dance?" Glimmer asked walking towards the blonde boy.  
"I think I'll leave you two alone" Clove sais retorting to her usual smile and walking off towards her group of friends.  
'This isn't the end Clover Shay, not even close' Cato thought.

As Clove walked off and the night continued she caught glimpses of Cato.  
one earlier in the night when he was shooing Glimmer away, one around an hour ago with two cups in his hand and he was sipping from both,  
one when he was talking to Finn, the last when she was sure he had at least seven bottles but was still completely stable; at least he looked stable.  
"Jackie!" Madge yelled as she approached the girl sitting on the floor. A crowd had gathered to see what the commotion was about.  
"Oh my god! What happened?" Clove asked kneeling next to her.  
"Nothing, a bottle fell on my foot, so its cut I guess." Jackie said stopping between every word to close her eyes in pain.  
"Wait here; I'll go get the bottle of antiseptic." Clove said rushing towards the cabana on the beach.  
She didn't know where the first aid kit was in the house and Effie wasn't at home, so this was the best idea she could think off.  
Cato watched as Clove mumbled some words he couldn't hear to Jackie. She then got up and ran across the beach to what Cato thinks is a beach hut.  
This was his chance to get her alone, and he wasn't going to waste it. Plus Jackie wasn't going to die if Clove showed up a few minutes late.  
He tossed the empty bottle into the trash can and followed Clove to the cabana. Clove rummaged through a cupboard full of bottles and tablets but couldn't find antiseptic anywhere. She then decided to check the drawers in the front of the cabana.  
The second she turned around her eyes met with a blonde boy whose eyes were fixed on her not flinching at all.  
"Cato, move I need to get something." She said trying to push him out of the way but he wouldn't move.  
He then walked towards her slowly, eyes still not breaking the contact. It only took a few step backwards before she was backed up into a wall.  
Her heartbeats quickened, her hands got sweaty and like last night, she wanted to clench her hand into a fist so she could punch him, but it was futile she couldn't do it. In a matter of seconds his arms enclosed her into that wall so that she couldn't move and pinned her arms above her head.  
After struggling for a few seconds she realized it was pointless, she started to scream.  
"Help! Someone! Please!" she yelled before Cato covered her mouth with his hands drowning out her screams.  
She tried biting him but her teeth weren't grasping enough skin.  
"Silly girl, Don't scream, I won't hurt you." He says smirking. He sneaks one hand onto her waist to keep her in place and one hand still against the wall.  
Clove is now starting to freak out she tries screaming through his hand but everything comes out muffled.  
She was struggling, she tried kicking him but she just wasn't strong enough.  
He was enjoying the terrified look on her face smirking throughout the chaos she created.

"You're really pretty, you know?" he said moving closer to her face.  
She turned to the side so that he couldn't reach her lips though they were already covered by his hand.  
He played with the hem of Clove's dress and the slight bits of hair on her face resulting in her being more uncomfortable than she already was.  
He was severely drunk, Clove could smell it. He pushed her face enough to make her face him again, but she refused to look him in the eyes.  
"I am not going to do anything to you Clove! Trust me" Cato said whispering in her ear taking his hand off her mouth.  
Clove saw this as her window of opportunity and bit his shoulder causing him to immediately let go of her.  
"Fuck!" he yelled as he let go of the girl and clenched his shoulder.  
Clove immediately ran towards the drawer, picked up the bottle of antiseptic and ran towards the door.  
"Clove wait" he yelled after the girl. Well so much for trying to be sexy he thought to himself punching one of the walls.

* * *

**HEYYY:D**

**Please review if you have any questions or ideas for the next chapters:D**  
**or even if you dont i'd love to hear what you'll think, so REVIEW:D**

**THANKSSS:D**  
**I'm sure you could tell that I love coming up with dresses and hair-do's.**

** if you need links for any one of the outfits i'll give them to you:D **

**REVIEW!:D**


	6. The Ignorance

**Thankyou everyone for the suggestions and ideas! I will definitely use all of them!:D **

**Amanda- yup, that is coming up in the next chapter;)**  
**Emma- Thankyou so much!:) have done that, but the other way around**  
**Iloveclato345- yups, next chapter**  
**Xoteamclato- I really like that idea!:) i'll do that in one of the coming chapters!:) **  
**Jaycee- I actually really wanted that to happen, but then there wouldn't be any romance between the two right?**  
**Laura- I will do that, but not with Glimmer, cause its pretty cliche. But I will be using your idea:) **  
**Kitty123- I am most definitely going to use that idea! i love it:) **  
** - i wanted to do that but then Cato would be a loner, and he's way too hot to be a loner=) **  
**Smiley Duck- Thankyou:) **  
**Clato321- Thankyouu:) **

* * *

She ran as fast as her legs could carry her,

but the sand only made her go slower and she was tired after all of the struggling Cato just put her through.  
But she wasn't going to stop running, especially not with him a few meters away calling out to her.  
she ran, her metallic shoes dangling from her nervous hands.  
It took a lot of perseverance and fright for her to run to Effie's in under two minutes.  
She climbed up the stairs and collapsed, her full body leaning against the cold metal railing as she caught her breath.  
Cato followed up those stairs a few seconds later panting.  
Jackie was now lying on the couch with a bandage wrapped around her wound. Clove approached her, antiseptic bottle in hand.  
She plonked onto the sofa next to the red head "late much Clove? Peeta already treated it." Jackie said sitting up.  
"Sorry, it took me a while to find it." Clove said hesitantly fiddling with her hair.  
She always told her friends everything, but if she told Jackie what Cato did she would tell Peeta, Finn and Marvel.  
And that wasn't going to end well. So she kept it to herself.  
The music was still booming, the floor was vibrating.  
Annie and Finn were practically dirty dancing, Annie wouldn't be doing this if she we're sober.  
She averted her gaze to Cato who was chatting with Finn. He glanced at her holding the stare before she looked away.  
"Clover Shay" a voice said from behind Clove. She whipped her head around and glared at the blonde.  
"What is it Cashmere?" Jackie asked crossing her hands over her chest.  
"Nothing dear, I just wanted you to introduce me to your little friend" she said motioning towards Cato.  
But it wasn't a flirty motion, it was more menacing.  
"I've spoken to him, but I haven't been properly introduced." She said.

"Why would I do that?" Clove asked laughing.  
"For an old friend?" She asked with a pathetic face on. Clove rolled her eyes and shook her head.  
"Fine, ill do it myself." She said as she strutted towards Cato.  
Girls like Cashmere and Glimmer or even Annie, they strut they don't walk. A  
nd that's one of the many things Clove could never pull off.

"Cashmere Valentine" the girl said interrupting the conversation.  
Cato turned around to see the same girl who glared at him hours earlier.  
"Cato Reed" he said offering his hand. She reluctantly shook it.  
After which she glared at Finn till he took off. "So you're Cloves new 'brother' I guess."  
She asked with a steady smirk on her face and her hands grasping a glass of vodka sprite.  
"I wouldn't say brother" he said laughing looking at Clove who was glaring back at him arms crossed over her chest.  
"You and Clove are friends?" Cato asked looking back at the blonde.  
"Absolutely! Were besties" she said winking at Clove who just ignored her. But Cato didn't see this, he nodded.  
"Peetas practically her older brother, They've lived together for years! She Annie and Peeta are unseperable!" Cash said rolling her eyes that were fixed on Peeta. Cato nodded staring at the tiny raven haired girl shooting daggers with her eyes.  
"Hey, so Gloss and I are having a small get together on friday, you wanna come?" She asks sipping her vodka sprite.  
"Gloss?" Cato asked not recognizing the name. "My brother" she says pointing at the fairly good-looking blonde boy with short curls.  
"Its just you, me, Gloss, Glimmer, Kat, Peeta, Gale, Madge, Johanna, Jackie, Marvel, Finn and Annie." She said.  
"And Clove?" Cato asked. "Duh! Besties, remember?" She said laughing.  
"Alright ill come." She nodded smiling at the boy and turned around.  
As soon as she turned around there was a huge smirk on her face. She had intentions that no one had noticed.  
"So Clove, my place Friday? Bring your little friends" Cash said casually.  
"Uh, no." She replied almost laughing at the ridiculous question.  
"Annie, get your stupid little friends to come tomorrow or ill tell Effie about you and Finn." She said in a fake pleasant voice.  
Annie rolled her eyes and nodded shooing Cash away. "You have to come!" Annie pleaded.  
"Fine. For you." The girl replied stomping her feet. Soon everyone left, and Effie came home just in time.  
Though Effie knew about Annie's parties, she had no idea how many people she invited.  
Clove ran up her stairs and slammed her room door shut.  
She pranced around in her beautiful dress before taking it off and changing into her navy tank and striped pajamas.  
She spent almost twenty minutes removing her makeup and pulling all the pins out of her hair.  
"Night Clove" Peeta said peering in through her door.  
"Night" she replied hanging the dress on a hanger.  
Annie usually didn't have parties on weekdays but today was an exception. It was a Thursday and Clove was behind on her sleep.  
She turned the lights off and jumped into bed. She was about to drift off when she remembered the connecting doors.  
She sprung out of her bed, quickly locked the doors and hopped back in. Seconds later the knob on the door turned.  
"Clove?" A gruff voiced asked. She was hoping if she didn't reply he would think she's asleep.  
"Clove, I'm sorry! I was drunk, I really didn't know what I was doing."  
He said painfully before trying the knob again and knocking a few times. The girl remained silent.

"Clove?" He said one more time expecting a response.  
She then heard him sigh and supposed he gave up.  
She curled up in a ball and thought about everything that happened in the cabana.  
This would have been a more frightening experience if this were the first time something like this had happened to her,  
but it wasn't.  
She soon fell asleep still curled up.

"Clove!" Annie yelled tugging at Cloves hair.  
She moaned and pushed Annie away but sat up straight in her bed.  
Annie opened her curtains causing Clove to groan shielding her eyes from the streams of light.  
"Hurry!" Annie exclaimed running out the door. Clove tripped into the bathroom, took a quick shower and threw on the clothes she picked out yesterday. A loose spaghetti graphic tee with denim shorts and an adorable pair of beaded turquoise sandals.  
She hastily tied her hair up in her usual high pony, slung her satchel over her shoulder and ran down the stairs.  
She spotted Cato on one of the stools on the phone. S  
he was still pondering over the thoughts of him being a rapist but after last night's actions, It wasn't much of a debatable question.  
but she wasn't one to freak out about something like this, especially not the second time around.  
After grabbing a banana from the basket she sat on the stool furthest away from Cato's and ate.

"Hey Clove, look-" he started.  
"I heard you yesterday. Being drunk isn't an excuse." She said bluntly peeling her banana.  
"Yes, I know that but believe me I didn't know wha-" he begun before he was interrupted, again.  
"Let's go!" Annie yelled as she stumbled down the stairs.  
She wore a pair of printed Bershka tights and a loose pink crop top with small beige heels and her usual hair band.  
Before Clove left she noticed Cato staring at her apologetically, but she ignored it and walked through the doors chewing her banana.  
Cato was drunk last night and had no idea what had gotten into him; he never does things like this!  
He knew Clove probably thinks he's some pervert, but he's going to prove that he isn't, if it's the last thing he does.  
He was genuinely surprised she hadn't told anyone, considering she has a huge group of friends.  
"Come on!" Peeta shouted from the driveway. Cato stood up straightened the shirt under his grey hoodie and stepped out the door.  
The two drove to school casually chatting about last night.

"I'm just guessing here, but is Cashmere Michaela Valentines daughter?" Cato asked, since he couldn't get over how similar they looked.  
"No shit! The resemblance is scary!" Peeta shuddered.  
"I love Michaela! She is like one of my all time favorite female rockers, apart from Stevie Nicks of course!" the other replied enthusiastically.  
"And Cashmere is really hot!" Cato said.  
Peeta mentioned him paying a lot of attention to Clove and he really wanted him of his case.  
"You think she's hot? Wait till you see her sister, Silver! Damn, she makes me wish I didn't have a girlfriend" Peeta said drifting off.  
"Eyes on the road bro!" Cato chuckled. Peeta nodded and focused on what was in front of him.  
Cashmere, Gloss and Silver? Damn, the woman needs to think of better names Cato thought to himself.  
"How come she doesn't go to our school?" he asked gazing outside the window at the passing trees.  
"well, I'm sure you know Michaela was married twice, once to Daniele Brooke, and once to Kyle Verne. Michaela is Cash's step mother. Cash's real mum who is Daniele's first wife died while giving birth to her, after which Daniele got married Michaela.  
But then he died a few months later, so officially Cash is an orphan but she lives with her step mum.  
After he died Michaela got re married to Kyle and gave birth to Silver and Gloss.  
Cash is only a few months older than Silver and a year older than Gloss.  
Though Gloss prefers hanging out with Cash, their pretty tight." he replied.  
Cato nodded confused but trying to figure it out.  
"it's complicated, but you'll figure it out. As a matter of fact Clove told me she's going to be training with her in the gym, she'll also probably be at Cash's tonight. You're coming right?" Peeta asked.  
"Definitely" he replied.  
They soon pulled up in the parking lot and walked towards the girls.

"So Annabelle! I heard that you and Finn snuck of yesterday in the middle of the party up to your room and-" Kat started giggling.  
"Who told you that?" Annie asked interrupting her.  
"I did, because that's what happened!" Jackie butts in smirking.  
"Did not!" Annie yells defensively  
"Did too"  
"Did no-" Annie started before Marvel, Cato, Peeta and Finn walk up behind them.  
Peeta grabbed Katniss' hand, Finn held Annie by her waist and Marvel put his arm over Jackie even though they weren't dating and she wasn't that comfortable with it. Cloves and Cato stood there awkwardly partner less.  
Cato did give her a glance but she pretended she was texting someone.  
"Don't worry Clove, We'll find you someone!" Finn laughed.  
Clove elbowed him and he shut up.  
"So you guys coming to Cash's today?" Johanna interrupted the lovey dovey couple moment, Madge walking in shortly after her.  
Thank god! Single people! Clove thought to herself. The group groaned but agreed they would come, for Annie.  
"Why does she even want us there? She hasn't talked to me once!  
And I've been in her English class since the seventh grade!" Kat protested.  
The group shrugged and each one mumbled an answer.  
The boys though were fairly friendly with her since Marvel used to date Glimmer, and Glimmer and Cash are best friends.  
"Speak of the devil" Madge said motioning towards the two walking down the corridor.

As the girl moved closer I noticed what they were wearing; a pale blue buttoned dress which was tight at the top and loose at the bottom covered by a navy blazer with pale blue outlines and small navy heels.  
Her honey locks bouncing up and down as she walked right passed us smirking.  
Glimmer on the other hand wore a cropped sleeved high olive fitted dress with a tan belt in the middle and a tan Fendi bag, which for some ridiculous reason she decided to carry to school.  
The two strutted off into their classes.

The day went smoothly, apart from the few times Cato stopped Clove in the corridors to beg for forgiveness, but she managed to squirm out of it. School ended and Clove couldn't be more thankful that it's Friday.  
Annie dropped her to the gym and said that they would be going directly from the gym to Cash's house so don't delay.

Clove changed into her pink Leo and sat down on the mat.  
As she was stretching she spotted a familiar tail of honey toned blonde hair landing a prefect yurchenko two and a half.  
The girls and even some of the boys clapped as she walked off smirking not even acknowledging them. T  
hose were supposed to be Clove's claps! The tall lean girl sat down next to clove pretended to stretch.

"beat that Clo" the girl said smirking, thinking Clove was going to think it was rhetorical.  
"In my sleep Silver" Clove replied fake smiling.  
"Go on then" she said motioning towards the vault.  
Clove stood up and nervously walked towards the vault.  
She had been working on a yurchenko triple but she isn't too sure she is going to land it, but she's going to go with her gut.  
She stood on the end of the mat taking her time to start with the run up.  
But she soon did, she ran up, her hands made contact with the vault she finished her triple twist and right when everyone thought she was going to land a perfect triple, she landed right on her back.  
She heard a crowd applauding her at the trial but she was couldn't stand.  
She wasn't hurt, she was embarrassed. She sat on the mats her face buried into her palms.  
"sweetheart, if you cant do it, don't try. I'll let you in on a little secret;  
nobody over a hundred pounds has ever mastered that landing, and you're no exception" Silver whispered.  
"not being exceptional might also be a contributing factor to why Aaron left you and came running to me.  
But don't fret! I dumped him, so he's all yours, but after he's had the best, there is no chance he's going to settle for mediocre."  
Silver said laughing. Clove had had enough of this bitch.  
"Fuck off Silver!" she groaned.  
"My pleasure" the girl replied walking away form Clove.  
She then looked up and watched the blonde pick up her bag and leave not forgetting to smirk at Clove.  
Ignoring Silvers comments she kept trying to land the yurchenko triple, but it didn't happen.  
maybe Silver was right, maybe being a hundred pounds was the answer to all her problems.

At around 6'30 Annie came to pick Clove up. She had changed into a light pink tight top with a ruffled waist, jeans and an unfamiliar black pendant around her neck.  
"necklace?" she asked picking up her bag.  
"Finn gave it to me, isn't it stunning?" she said excitedly.  
Clove nodded shoving her water bottle into her bag.

"okay now what are you going to wear?" Annie asked.  
Clove pointed to her torso, which was covered in a sweater, and her legs were sporting a pair of denim shorts.  
"You've got to be kidding! Don't worry! I've packed extras" she said smiling.  
She pulled out an ethnic printed spaghetti top, a pair of dark shorts and a pair of tan suede lace up wedges.  
She was shuffled into the changing room and was made to change in under a minute.  
Annie tried to make the girl wear more makeup than just eyeliner, but she refused.  
She tied her hair in a messy bun and walked out of the gym.  
"Clove! Looking good!" Finn yelled from the car. Annie ran to the car and punched his arm.  
"ow! Clove! You look terrible!" he yelled correcting himself, but she punched him again.  
"Make up your mind woman!" he yelled at Annie, Clove giggled and stepped into the car.

* * *

**Hey!:D  
If you have any questions about the story or opinions for the next chapters please review! I will respond asap!  
or even if you don't, I REALLY want to know what you think, so review!  
I know the whole Cashmere and her mother thing is kind of confusing, but I have a plan worked out!;)  
and if you are a bit confused than PM me and i'll try and explain=)  
Oh and if you have given me an idea and read my reply to it, then please review and tell me what you think:)  
I know there wasn't alot of Clato in this chapter, but i promise you next chapter is going to have alot!  
thats all, thank you:D **


	7. The Sparkle, The Shine, The Valentines

**PLEASE REVIEW GUYS!:D**  
**Oh and I have recently discovered their is another fanfic with Clove being a gymnast...**  
**Just so you guys know, I had no idea till now!**  
**anyway enjoy:D**

* * *

The trio soon reached the Valentine Estate. It was huge! It would probably be as big as Effie's, if she hadn't divided the house into two with a connecting balcony. Though Effie's house was more of a royal castle like home with several brick structures, the Valentines was more of a modern three story high house with huge glass windows and a big front lawn and a patio.  
Clove preferred this to Effie's ancient architecture, but what was she going to do?  
As they parked in the driveway Clove stumbled out of the car and onto the porch outside the house, barely able to walk in her heels.  
Annie and Finn followed ringing the bell before a familiar face opened the door.  
"Hey Clover" Silver said running her hands through her long blonde hair giving Clove an evil smirk.  
"And group" she corrected herself once she saw Annie and Finn behind her.  
"Come in" Silver said opening the door. Clove already wanted to bolt out of the door, not caring about Annie.  
But she stopped herself.

"Hey guys!" Cash said jumping off her white leather sofa and greeting the trio with a hug, though Clove was confused as to why she was doing this.  
Clove looked around and the house hadn't changed at all since the last time she came here.  
Clove chose to deny it but Cash and her used to be inseparable in middle school.  
Cash always managed to look classy and stunning at the same time, she wore a light blue top which was chiffon in the front and lace at the back with a pair of dark jeans. Silver on the other hand managed to look like a complete slut wherever she went. She wore a tight orange crop top with a sweetheart neckline and dark denim mini shorts. Her hipbones were popping out of her hips and her stomach was curving inwards. This made Clove ponder back at what she said in the gym, that no one above 100 pounds ever landed that move. She was probably right but there was no way Silver was a hundred pounds! she was way too tall.  
Clove acknowledged Johanna, Madge, Kat, and Jackie with a hug.  
Finn and Gloss were too caught up in talking about the recent football match to even notice that Peeta, Marvel, Gale and Cato were missing.  
"Hey, I'm going to go to the bathroom, I need to do my hair." Clove said to Jackie who nodded.  
Clove didn't need Cash, Silver or Gloss to show her where it was; she had been here often enough.  
Clove entered the bathroom and slammed the door shut making sure it was locked.  
She sat in front of the toilet thinking back at the chocolate bar Annie offered her in the car, and regretting taking it.  
She took a deep breath and stuck her finger down her throat, immediately triggering the chocolate bar and her lunch to make a re appearance.

"So this is Michaela's house?" Cato asked eager on jumping out of the car. Peeta nodded parking the car in the driveway.  
The group got out of the car and walked towards the porch. "So I heard Aarons going to be here!" Gale exclaimed.  
"What! Who told you that?" Peeta asked furiously turning towards the boy who was around three inches taller than him.  
"Madge, but she hasn't told Clove yet. Johanna told me." Marvel replied. After they mentioned Clove's name, Cato was suddenly intrigued.  
"Aaron?" he asked shoving his hands into the pockets of his jeans.  
"Aaron Castillo, Clove and him dated for like a lifetime before he moved to boarding school in Ohio." Marvel replied.  
Cato nodded pretending he didn't really care, but he was smirking on the inside, knowing something about Clove that he didn't want her too.  
He still hadn't gotten her to forgive him, but it'll happen. He started beating himself up for drinking so much and getting so out of control the second after it all happened. "Why are you guys freaking out so much? Its just Aaron?" Marvel asked confused. Peeta had his hands in a fist and he looked very pissed off.  
"You don't know what happened after he dumped her?" Gale asked surprised since Clove and Marvel were pretty close, as were the rest of the gang.  
Marvel shook his head confused. Gale sighed and started to explain.  
"So the day after he ended things with Clove and the day before he flew to Ohio, he hooked up with Silver." Gale replied.  
"and Clove spent that whole day locked in her room crying her eyes out, while he was off with someone else." Peeta said clenching his jaw.  
Cato stood there in shock but managing to cover it up with his usual emotionless face.  
"Wait, isn't Silver Cash's step sister? The one who Peeta said was hot?" Cato asked confused. Gale nodded and then stared at Peeta with a smirk on his face. "What? She is hot! Not Katniss hot, but hot! Plus its not like what happened is her fault! She didn't even know Aaron had a girlfriend!" Peeta said stepping onto the porch and ringing the bell. The group of boys covered up their serious faces with a grin as Gloss opened the door.  
Cato was introduced to Gloss and greeted Finn with fist pump. He looked around but couldn't see Clove anywhere.  
Instead his eyes landed on a tall skinny girl with long blonde hair and wearing tons of mascara talking to Glimmer.  
The girl was pretty, giving Madge a good run for her money, being known as 'The pretty one'.  
He noticed that she had the same sea green eyes Gloss did. If he could bet on it, he'd say she was Silver.  
Soon after he was done viewing the blonde, Clove opened the door next to her and looked around for someone she knew, or wanted to talk to since she knew almost everyone there. Her eyes were so bright and sparkly compared to the mellow eyes of the girl next to her.  
Her long raven hair glistening in the light, he hadn't noticed how long he'd been staring at her.

Clove walked out of the bathroom shoving as many mints as possible into her tiny mouth.  
She looked around for a familiar face before she spotted Cato staring at her from a distance. She narrowed her eyes at him and he smirked.  
She rolled her eyes before she walked towards Gale who had his hands around a blonde in a grey sweater who could only be Madge.  
Before she reached the couple there was a gust of wind and a familiar boy walked through the door hugging Cash.  
Clove stood there, jaw hanging and her arms crossed over her chest.  
Her actions didn't go unnoticed by Cato who followed her eyes to see a boy chatting with Cash and Gloss.

"I'm going to punch him, I swear." Peeta said angrily. Marvel snickered.  
Cato then figured out who he was and shifted his gaze towards Clove.  
Aaron looked the same as he always did, running his hands through his messy black hair, as his intense green eyes shifted around the room and then landed on Clove who narrowed her eyes and walked back towards Madge and Gale. Cato smirked at this.  
"Hey Clove are you-" Madge asked before she was interrupted.  
"Yeah, I'm fine, don't worry" she said casually. Madge nodded and changed the subject.  
But while Madge was talking about how her dog eats bananas, Clove noticed Aaron's eyes were still staring at her, she rolled her eyes at him and moved her gaze towards Cato, whose eyes were also entrained on her. Before she was able to react she was disturbed by a severely annoying voice.

"Truth or Dare?" Silver said loudly getting the rooms attention.  
There were only one or two people Clove didn't know in the group of people here, but never the less, she hated this game.  
"I am not playing" Clove said walking off from the group who gathered around a low table.  
"if you're not playing, you can leave" Silver said. "zip it Sil, Clove come on sit, please" Cash said as she patted one of the cushions lying on the floor around the table. Clove rolled her eyes and joined the group. "For those of you who don't know the newbies, this is Cato" Gloss pointed at Cato who seemed completely disinterested. Cato looked up to find Silver seductively smiling at him he smirked back and continued acting like he couldn't care less.  
"And I'm sure you remember Aaron?" he pointed at the boy who smiled hesitantly, but received dirty looks from the group, especially Cato who gave him a deathly glare.  
"Let's start shall we?" Silver asked spinning the bottle.  
The game was truly boring, Madge had to lick Gale's foot, Marvel confessed that he and Jackie made out in the bleachers of the football field,  
and Gloss had to strip down in his own house, and some other people Clove didn't know had to do some bizarre things.  
they stopped halfway for pizza, but Clove didn't touch it, this didn't go unnoticed by Cato.  
Nothing that entertaining was going on, until the bottle landed on Aaron.

"Truth or dare?" Cash asked. "Truth" he answered uncertainly.  
Clove knew Aaron a bit too well, he wasn't a shy timid boy, but he wasn't bursting with confidence and ego.  
He was more of those mysterious bad boys, that Clove always seemed to fall for.  
"Why did you sleep with Silver the day after you broke things off with Clove?" Peeta asked narrowing his eyes.  
Clove jerked her head towards Peeta and looked at him wide eyed, Silver shifted slightly and looked at the floor, Cato stared at the boy waiting for him to ask.  
"I was drunk, it was a huge mistake" he said sighing. Silver looked at him and rolled her eyes, Peeta was not at all satisfied with the answer and Clove just looked at the boy irritably. "Like that's an excuse" Cato laughed.  
"Really Cato, you're one to talk?" she said humorlessly laughing at Cato.  
He then dropped his eyes and stared at the floor.  
the group looked at each other confused but not questioning Clove in her fragile state.  
"I tried apologizing a million times, but she never picked up my calls or responded to my texts or emails. I even tried calling You, Annie, and Effie." He said defensively. "Can we drop it? Spin the bottle, whore." she said to Silver.  
Silver smirked at her and spun the bottle. Aaron looked at Clove with his apologetic mellow green eyes, she ignored him.  
The bottle landed on Cato.  
"Truth or dare?" Silver asked him twirling a strand of her silky hair  
"truth" he replied.  
"Are you or are you not a rapist?" Annie blurted out.  
the whole group stared wide eyed at the brunette. "what? It was killing me." She replied shrugging.  
"No, I am not a rapist?" he laughed confused. Annie nodded but Clove still stared at Cato unsure.  
He looked back at her and shook his head. Before Clove could reply Silver spun the bottle. I  
t landed on Cato, again.

"truth or-" Cash started.  
"Dare" he said still not interested.  
"Ok, you have to pick any girl from the group and she can have her seven minutes in heaven." Silver replied flirtatiously smiling.  
"What are we in the eight grade?" Marvel asked her.  
"Zip it Tanner." She replied bluntly.  
"Preferably someone whose single and not a virgin" she looked at Cato.  
"Shay" she coughed and then smirked at Clove who shot her a glare.  
"I think I'm going to go with the virgin." He laughed.  
Cloves eyes widened, she really didn't want to be in a room with him alone, even though he sounded pretty convincing when he said he wasn't a rapist.  
The group 'ooo-ed' and laughed at the boy who rubbed his neck as he stood up.  
Aaron and Silver on the other hand crossly stared at the two. Clove still sat on the floor, not reluctant to get up until Annie threatened her.  
She angrily stood up and stormed towards Cato.  
"That room you guys" Jackie said pointing towards the room at the end of the corridor near the stairs.  
Clove stormed into the room, Cato following. She looked around the room that had a white wall with a few paintings behind the red leather couches.  
Clove remembered that this used to be Cash's room in middle school. It was pink and grey and looked so 'princess-y'.  
Cato shutting the door behind him disrupted her thoughts.  
"You're crazy if you think I'm really going to kiss you." Clove said laughing sitting on the extreme corner of the sofa.  
"I'm not an idiot, Clove. I just really needed to apologize and you keep running off.  
I get that your first impression of me wasn't great, but I really want to start over.  
I was drunk and I had no idea what I was doing." He said sitting next to her.  
She turned towards him her green eyes piercing through his heart. She stared at him for a while looking forgiving and warm as though she was going to forgive him. Clove looked deeply into his icy blue eyes spotting sparks of a mellow blue here and there. The two sat there in a comfortable silence for a few seconds.  
"But who can blame me? You really are stunning." He said laughing dropping his head.  
"Yeah, your second impression isn't going to well either Cato." She replied rolling her eyes and laughing a bit.  
"So am I going to get those seven minutes?" he asked shrugging.  
"You really are delusional," she said shoving him and getting off the sofa.  
"Oh come on! You know you want me," he said grabbing her by her wrist causing her to fall back on the sofa.  
"I really don't think so Cato" she shook her head.  
"Now let go" she said trying to shake his wrist off, pointless.  
"Come on!" he said holding onto her wrist.  
She turned away her hair whipping his face. He ignored it and took a few strands in his hand and seemed very intrigued.  
Clove shook her head causing the strand to slip out of the grasp of his enormous hands. She turned around and sat back on the sofa.  
"How did you manage to get my attention, Clover Shay?" he asked confused but playful. He was never this intrigued with a girl, never the less one that was supposed to be his foster sister.  
"How did you manage to get me so worked up Cato Reed?" she replied whipping her hair in his face again.  
"Worked up?" he asked smirking.  
"You're getting way ahead of yourself. You know I didn't mean it like that." She replied assuredly.  
He smirked moving closer to her face. He soon got close enough that she could feel the edge of his nose on hers; she quivered for a second before she stopped him. "Oh look- seven minutes are up! I guess its just not your day, Reed." she said smirking and strutting out of the door, her hair swishing behind her.  
She had surprised herself today; she didn't know she could be that feisty, she didn't even know she could strut.  
But whatever it was she liked it, as long as she didn't get ahead of herself, or turn into someone like Silver.  
Cato sat there on the couch smirking, laughing and shaking her head at the girl.

As group 'ooo'ed as Clove came out of the room soon followed by Cato.  
"Nothing happened you freaks" Clove laughed and sat down where she was originally sitting before she was made to get up.  
Silver, annoyed rolled her eyes and spun the bottle.  
Suddenly Annie stopped the bottle.  
"I love this song! Come on Finn, we shall dance" she said grabbing his hand and leading him to the big empty deck outside the living room where the music was playing. A few other random people Clove still wasn't introduced too joined her and Finn.  
Clove sat this one out, with Jo by her side. Gale and Madge were such an odd couple, both so shy that they just stood there drinks in hand watching the others dance. Clove and Johanna couldn't help but chuckle at them.  
Cato spotted her sitting on one of the stools near the bar with Johanna.  
He worked up the courage to go and ask the girl to dance, for the second time.  
But as he walked towards her he knew that he was going to get shot down, again.  
before he could reach the girl he was interrupted by a perky blonde.  
"Silver Valentine" the girl said reaching her arm out, and yes Cato was right like always.

"Cato Reed" he smirked shaking her hand which was bedazzled with at least three different rings.  
"I heard you're from Chicago?" she asked running her hands through her hair.  
he nodded getting glimpses of the raven haired girl laughing behind her, she looked so harmless and even pretty.  
Cato shook his head and turned his focus back to the blonde who clearly wanted him.  
"Hey, so I am a huge fan of your mom! Is she home?" Cato asked.  
"God no, she's never home" she laughed. "But when she is, you'll be the first to know." She smiled flirtatiously.  
"so, do you want to dance?" Silver asked smirking. Cato hesitated.  
"Come on! Its just one dance! It doesn't mean anything!" she said moving closer, for this girl Cato didn't have to look down to be able to see her, she was only a few inches shorter than him, then again she was wearing heels. He looked back at Clove once again before smirking and taking her hand.  
He agreed and followed the blonde to the huge patio.  
Clove laughed with Johanna about several things that only the two of them would laugh about.  
She giggled as she gazed around the large area. Her giggles immediately stopped when she spotted Silver dancing with a tall blonde, who coincidently was none other than Cato. She glared at the two before her view was obstructed by a figure.  
"Clove, I am sorry I really am! You have no idea how much I loved you and what you meant to me! Please , you have to understand that it was a mistake." Aaron blurted standing in front of Clove blocking the view of the two. Clove ignored him and turned to Jackie who was on the phone.  
"Please! I am not asking you for anything! I just want you to forgive me!" he said running his hands through his dark hair.  
Aaron was almost as tall as Cato, but he didn't have muscles like him or Gale. He looked a lot more Peeta if you had to compare him to someone, but he had green eyes that made every girl melt. Not sharp green like Clove but a mellow, sea green.  
Clove caught a glimpse of those eyes before she nodded.  
"Alright fine! I accept your apology!" she said rolling her eyes. She didn't mean it.  
Aaron was the only guy she had ever loved and after what he did, she didn't think she could ever trust anyone again.  
She looked around him at the couples dancing in the background.  
he noticed this and turned to her.

"Do you want to dance?" he asked. Clove looked at him wide eyed.  
"For old times sake?" he asked again. Clove turned back towards the dance floor spotting Silver giving shooting her a glare and then the words came back to her. '_Once he's had the best, why would he settle for mediocre?" _  
Clove smirked before she replied. "Sure, why not?" she took his hand and dragged him towards the deck occupied by a few people dancing, she walked out earning a scowl from both Silver and Cato. But before she stepped out she promised herself that this was to spite Silver and Silver only!  
Cato had nothing to do with this.  
She reached the patio with a sparkle in her eye and a smirk on her face.

* * *

**I HOPE YOU LIKE IT!:D**

**oh and I have cast someone on the role of the characters that haven't been cast:**  
**Annie- Emilia Clark**

**Silver- Laura Ashley Samuels**

**Madge- Britt Robertson **

**The others have already been cast:D**

**PLEASE REVIEW!:D**


	8. The Secrets We Think We Know

**I KNOW ITS A BIT LATE, BUT IVE BEEN REAL BUSY THESE PAST WEEKS, ANYWAY, HERE IT IS:D  
PLEASE PLEASE REVIEW GUYS!:D**

* * *

Silver was practically undressing Cato with her eyes, but he couldn't care less, his attention was fixated on Clove, and what he thought was her ex who dumped her.  
The song wasn't slow, it was a fast song that the girls would just whip their hair on and the boys would just watch them do so.  
While Clove did so, she glanced over at both Silver and Cato smirking, both seeming pissed off.  
Cato because Clove refused to dance with him, but willingly agreed to do so with her ex who he thought she hated.  
And Silver because no matter how much she tried getting Cato's attention, she couldn't because he was preoccupied with Clove.  
It didn't seem like Aaron wasn having the time of his life either, no matter how hard he tried to make conversation with Clove she would keep it choppy and return to not talking and glaring at the couple next to them. Silver ran her fingers up and down Cato's chest trying to get his attention, but she was failing terribly.  
"Silver, stop that!" Cash ordered as she approached the two annoyed pushing her hand off Cato, this caught his attention.  
Silver was glaring at Cash. "You're going to ruin everything, don't be such a slut!"  
She said wide-eyed like shes trying to convey a message to Silver without Cato finding out, and it was working.  
He had no idea what they were talking about but he intended to find out.

"Clove, what is it with you? I am trying to talk to you but you're tuning me out!" Aaron yells stepping away from her.  
Her eyes move away from Silver and Cato and focus on Aaron.  
"You want the truth? I haven't forgiven you! I was heartbroken that you were leaving. But you on the other hand, you went and slept with a random whore you didn't even know! I spent that whole day crying Aaron, I clearly didn't mean as much to you as you meant to me. And it's going to take a whole lot more than an apology to fix that." She replies stomping off through the miniscule gap between Silver and Cato, and towards Peeta and Marvel near the railing of the patio.  
"Hey, what happ-" Peeta started concerned with Cloves red face and heavy frown. "Ill tell you later" she cuts him off. He nods knowing Clove wouldn't want to be pestered. Though Peeta has always been there for Clove, he knew that she was more than capable of handling her own problems, she wasn't the sister that needed a brother's help; he had Annie for that. Cato listened to Silver hit on him for the rest of the night, but watched Clove sit and laugh with her friends giving Aaron a dirty look from time to time. "It's getting late! We should leave!" Annie yelled from a window on the first floor, overlooking the patio where the rest of the crowd was.  
"What are you doing up there Annie?" Clove and Peeta asked Annie simultaneously, Cato shortly walking up behind Clove looking up at the girl in the window.  
Annie was going to say something before the three of them noticed Finn behind her buttoning his shirt and fixing his auburn hair through the glass.  
The trio smirked at Annie who bluntly slammed the windows shut, though they couldn't hear her shouting at Finn, they knew she was.  
Clove, Peeta, Cato and Annie soon got into the car and Peeta drove off towards Effie's.  
There was an awkward silence for a while, but it was soon broken.  
"So Annie, what was Finn do-" Clove started foolishly grinning at the girl in the front seat, next to Peeta.  
"Shut up. Just. Just shut up!" she stammered sliding her face into her palms. All three of them chuckled.

"Clover, I saw you dancing with Aaron, care to explain." Annie asked, diverting the conversation. Cato turned towards Clove who was sitting beside him in the backseat.  
Clove shrugged and looked out the window, pretending to not care.  
Annie wasn't satisfied. "Fine, be that way." She replied.  
"So we are not doing anything tomorrow, are we?" Cato asked.  
"Nope, Effie's got people coming over so we have to stay at home." Annie replied.  
"Oh and that reminds me, Cato, when Effie has people over, it is always a black tie event! Remember that!" Peeta warns him.  
Cato nods and laughs a little. Annie stuffs her hand into her bag and grabs a granola bar.  
"Anyone want?" she asks. The boys plunge towards her and practically grab their halves out of her hand.  
"Clove?" she asks offering her a bit. She shakes her head, and tries to quickly change the topic since she was positive Annie would question her since Annie knew Clove loved granola bars.  
"So Cato, what do you plan on doing after college?" Clove asks abruptly.  
"Oh, um, I haven't decided yet? What about you? he asks.  
"and Annie and Peeta?" he corrects himself before Peeta starts suspecting again. "I really wanted to be a photographer but you know, haven't decided yet." She replies. "Oh, lawyer" Annie replies flipping her hair. "Chef" Peeta replies focusing on the road. Cato nods.  
"What about your gymnastics." He asks Clove. "Oh, that's just for fun, not on a serious level, then it becomes way too much work!" she replies. He nods.  
He didn't know what it was about Clove that got him so hooked? She wasn't the prettiest person he had laid his eyes on, she wasn't the nicest either.  
He kept telling himself that he only wanted her body, but was it true?

They soon reached Effie's, and poured out of the car. They dashed towards the porch and rang the bell several times before Effie answered, flustered.  
"I've got dinner ready for you kids!" Effie says leading them towards the dining room where Effie laid out a plate of braised pork, jacket potatoes and salad.  
The children almost jerked towards the plates and grabbed their food, since none except Cato touched the pizza served at Cash's house.  
Effie's children weren't brought up consuming food like pizza's, burgers, and beer they were brought up consuming surf, turf and rosé.  
While other kids may hold keggers, the children at Effie's were to always have an option of serving wine; though it was never consumed.  
Other children may come home everyday and play video games, but Effie made sure her children weren't one of them.  
Peeta had football practice, Clove had her gymnastics, and Annie was head of the debate club.  
Effie had standards, and those standards were not to be declined by her children's behavior. Thats why Annie would do literally anything to make sure she didn't find out about Finn and her, she will never hear the end of it. Effie was anticiptaing the day Cato got comfortable so she could lay out all her rules on him.  
Cato didn't quite like these standards, but there wasn't a lot of shit he could do about it.

After they were all served, they began eating like hungry pigs until Effie shouted at them.  
"Clover dear, you're not eating?" Effie asked taking a seat opposite her. "Um, no, I ate at Cash's, that pizza was surprisingly decent." She replied playing with her napkin. Effie nodded somewhat shocked "Uh, Clove, I didn't see you eating any pizza?" Cato said cutting into his pork.  
"You may not have seen me, but I did." She replied glaring at him. "No, I remember and I really don't-" he started.  
"I said I did, you're not always looking at me you know?" she cut him off angrily. he wanted to tell her that he did have his eye on her all the time, but it was pretty creepy.  
"Sweetheart eat something! It's been a while and I'm sure you're tired!" Effie said passing her the bowl of salad.  
Clove sighed angrily and put very little of the salad onto her plate and started chomping.  
After everyone was done Clove practically ran up to her room slamming the door behind her.  
Cato followed shortly and entered his room. He heard Clove enter her bathroom and slam the door behind her. He entered her room wanting to make sure she was fine. Clove locked the bathroom door and sat on the floor again facing the toilet.  
"It was just some salad Clove!" she said closing her eyes breathing in and out. After a few seconds of steady inhaling and exhaling she shook her head and stuck her finger down her throat hurling out whatever small remaining bits of food she had left in her. She flushed and immediately hit her wall crying.  
Clove is a perfectionist, She is an over achiever, she isn't a quitter. But going to these heights to achieve perfection isn't something she wants, but she cant stop herself. Cato knocks on the door as he can hear Clove softly sob. She wipes her tears on her pink towel and opens the bathroom door with a straight face.

"What?" she asks him bluntly. "Hey, um I heard you crying, are you okay?" he asks her concerned. "Yeah I'm fine." She replies walking out the bathroom door.  
"Clove, I heard you. I don't know how to say this without sounding creepy," he hesitated. "I heard you puking, and I-" he started.  
"Just mind your own fucking business Cato! I barely know you! You have no right to tell me what or what not to do!" she yells.  
Cato was surprised at how Clove wants her perfect body more than Cato does. Bulimia isn't something new to Cato; in Chicago he went to a school where every other girl was bulimic. "You have been all up in my grill since the day you got here, and I said nothing. You keep hitting on me and I said nothing. You even tried to flipping rape me and I said nothing!-" she started. "Clove I didn't mea-" he interrupted. "No let me finish! And this is most definitely none of your business, so stay the fuck away!" she yells pushing him out of her door. But before she could small the door on his face he shoved his foot in the middle stopping the door. "Clove, please, I want to help you." He said sounding concerned. "Please I know guys like you, you're pretending to care now. But you only want sex, and don't deny that, because you know its true. And the worst part is, if that does happen, I'm going to have to see your face everyday after that, and I cannot live like that. If you want to sleep with someone so bad, go ask Silver; I'm sure shed be delighted, and with her you don't have to pretend you care." She said kicking his foot from door; he was too disoriented to stop her.  
"Oh and i'd appreciate it if you didn't tell anyone about this." She said shutting the door on Cato's bewildered face. It took a while for him to take in everything she just told him. No girl ever talked to Cato like that, and he wasn't going to let it be. Though parts of what she said were true, he was astonished at how she was able to gather so much information on him just by looking and talking to him. He angrily walked to his room, and started punching random things. Clove was trying to sleep in her room but could barely do so over the loud slamming and grunting coming from the other room. The sounds soon stopped and Clove fell asleep, still guilty for doing this to her body, still scared that Cato would tell, and still absolutely stumped about what to do next. Cato quickly rushed down the stairs and through the kitchen doors. He mentally thanked god no one was there. He grabbed a granola bar, a carton of orange juice, and quickly made a peanut butter and jelly sandwich putting all of these on a tray. He grabbed one of the metal covers Effie just loved and shielded the food. He ran back upstairs very quietly. Crossing Peeta's room he could hear him talking on the phone to someone. It really wasn't that late, and he was pretty surprised Clove had fallen asleep. "I'm really sorry Kat, Silver isn't nearly as pretty as you" he pleaded. Cato laughed and walked back to his room. He placed the tray on his bed and hastily tore out a sheet of paper from a notebook and scribbled down a sentence.  
He taped the paper onto the metal cover and quietly tip toed through the door connecting Clove and his' room that she conveniently forgot to lock. He, quietly trying not to wake her placed the tray on her study table. Before he exited he walked up to her bed and crouched down to get a better look at her face. She looked so harmless when she was sleeping. Cato grinned before exiting her room and dozing off.

Every Saturday morning at 10 Clove would take Lilac, Madge's dog for a walk because Madge lived right next door and wouldn't wake before noon.  
Clove hustled out of bed and snatched a tank and denim shorts before stumbling into the bathroom still drowsy.  
she didn't bother taking a look at her desk. She took a quick shower and did her hair before finally setting her eyes on her desk.  
Lying on her desk was one of Effie's metal food covers with a paper stuck to it. She approached her desk and tore the paper off the cover.  
'Eat, or I am going to tell,' the note said. Clove tore the paper frustrated and threw the remains into the dustbin.  
"Cato" she whispered irritated with the guts this boy had.  
She angrily sat on her bed squinting at the tray of food. After a few minutes she picked out a plastic bag from one of her cupboards and threw all the food into it.  
She then tied the bag and threw it onto her bed. After grabbing a sheet of paper from she scribbled down a few words and shoved the paper under the cover onto the tray. She lifted the tray in one hand and opened the door leading to Cato's room. The light streamed in from his curtains and made his hair look like it was sparkling.  
Though he looked like a spastic with one leg on one far end of the bed, and the other leg on the other.  
Clove couldn't help but giggle even though she was infuriated with him. She quietly placed the empty tray holding only the note on his desk and walked off.  
She grabbed the plastic bag with the food and threw it over her shoulder and hurried down the stairs.  
"Hey sweetheart, want breakfast?" Effie asked from the kitchen.  
"I've already eaten." Clove yelled from the front door and run through it. After she was near the gate of the house she threw the bag into the nearest trashcan.  
She jogged towards Madge's house, which was only a few blocks away and rang the bell.  
"Hey Clover, Lilac is inside, hold on I'll just call her." said opening the door. She whistled melodiously and the Great Dane appeared seconds later.  
Clove crouched down to pet her but instead got slobber all over her face. "I have a feeling she liked you a lot better than she does Madge" laughed offering Clove a towel. Clove laughed wiping her face, after which she bid goodbye to Madge's mother and walked towards the beach the dog pulling her.  
Cato woke up around half hour later, the rays immediately reflecting on the silver tray making it shine and catching Cato's attention.  
He scurried towards the tray and lifted the cover. 'You happy?' the note said. Cato smiled thinking Clove had eaten what he left out for her, if only he knew.  
Clove had dropped Lilac back to Madge's and entered her own house to find Cato, Annie and Peeta on the table eating breakfast.  
"Clover, there are some pancakes lying on your plate," Effie said sitting on the couch reading the newspaper.  
She took a seat opposite Peeta and looked intensely at the pancakes.

"I've already eaten Effie" Clove replied. "Clove are you sure you don't want to eat? You were running for like an hour!" Cato asked her.  
"No Cato, I'm stuffed." She replied bluntly shooting him daggers. Cato didn't want any more trouble so he backed off.  
"So as you know, The CEO of Newport Enterprises, Richard Tyle, his wife Emilia and their son Ryan are coming over for lunch today. The four of you will be on your best behavior, understood?" Effie warns. The four of them nod cohesively. "New Port enterprises?" Cato asks Peeta.  
"Oh, it is the biggest company in Newport, Richard practically owns everything being sold here!" Peeta exclaims. Cato nods impressed.  
"They will be here in an hour, and I expect you four to be down here in half an hour, appropriately dressed." Effie declares. Annie nods and shoves the remains of her pancake into her mouth bolted out of her seat, grabbed Clove's arm and ran up the stairs. "Why is she running?" Cato asked. "Well, Someone told Annie that Ryan is quite the 'hot fudge cake', as Johanna would say." He replied chucking.  
"But Annie's with Finn" He asked confused. "Oh, she isn't rushing up to do her hair and makeup, she's rushing up to do Clove's." he said chewing the last pieces of his breakfast. Cato nodded, like he always does; hiding the jealousy raging inside him.  
"Clover, I have picked out what you are going to wear" Annie said tossing Clove a full sleeved tight baby pink dress with lace sleeves.  
"This is mine!" Clove yelled.  
"Oh yeah, I had borrowed it, sorry" Annie giggled.  
"Annabelle, why are you doing this?" she asks annoyed. Clove only used full names when she was annoyed.  
"Oh, well, Johanna told me Ryan is quite the hottie, and I really think you could use a boyfriend" she said putting her arm on Clove's shoulder concerned.  
"And you're choosing to believe what Johanna tells you after what happened last time?" she asks smirking. "Well, she made one mistake in misjudging Cato, it doesn't mean she's wrong about everything." She said shrugging. "Now put this on!" she commanded pointing towards the bathroom. Clove obliged, rolling here eyes. Within seconds she was out of the bathroom already tugging at her dress. "You beautiful girl" she said in a terrible accent.  
"Come here, let me do your hair. Annie pulled the a few strands of Cloves front hair on the right and braided it, after which she did the same for the left and pinned it at the back. "perfect" she said shoving Clove in front of the mirror. Clove sighed and took a look at herself, she never saw herself as beautiful as others saw her, and that was just because she was friends with the prettiest girls in school. "Ok now my turn" Annie said pulling a plain a strappy grey fitted dress. She threw it on her; it fit her like a glove. Annie tied her straightened hair into a high ponytail and applied light makeup on both her and Clove. She tossed Clove a pair of beige flats and took out a pair of strappy one-inch grey heels for herself.  
The four children assembled down stairs in the living room right at the time Effie wanted them too. Both boys wearing shirts; Peeta in plaid and Cato in white.  
Effie spent the fifteen minutes she had before the Tyle's got here lecturing Cato about his table manners. She was forced to teach him which spoon he should be using for his soup, entrée, main course, and dessert. Cato on the other hand wasn't concentrating at all as he was too busy staring at Clove who spent those fifteen minutes curled up on the couch flipping through the pages of us weekly. The bell rang right when Effie finished teaching Cato about his cutlery.

* * *

**PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE REVIEW IF YOU HAVE ANY QUESTIONS, OR JUST TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK!:D**


	9. The Unwelcome Invitees

Clove didn't bother getting up to greet them at the door. All she did was straighten out her dress and sit back down on the sofa in the living room.  
Effie subsequently opened the door to a middle aged man wearing a shirt and tie, a petite woman  
with auburn hair and hazel eyes, and a tall boy who looked scarily similar to his mother. Effie greeted them with a friendly handshake and introduced them to Cato and Peeta.  
They all entered the living room where Clove and Annie were discussing something she read in the magazine.  
"Clove, Annabelle, this is Mr. Tyle, Mrs. Tyle and Ryan." Effie introduces.  
Clove and Annie gave the three of them a friendly smile.  
Though Ryan's eyes seemed fixated on Annie for more time than considered normal.  
She had clearly got his attention.  
The three adults made small talk while the five children sat there awkwardly pretending to care about the real estate.

"Clove be a dear and pass me the bowl of soup and the plate under it." Effie was finicky about her cutlery, everything had to be china.  
Cato watched as the girl's right hand quivered as she picked up the bowl and the plate under it.  
Cato knew this was because she hadn't eaten in almost a day,  
and he couldn't let her do this to herself, though he had no idea why.  
She managed to trick him; she hadn't really eaten what he laid out for her this morning, that conniving little girl.  
Effie passed the muffins around and everyone helped themselves except for Clove.

"Clove, Effie baked those muffins an hour ago, their still hot, you should really try them, and they are so good!" Cato said offering her the plate.  
Clove faked a smile and glared at the boy. Her smile managed to cover up the rage flaming inside her.  
She took one of the muffins and placed it on her plate, if she didn't, people would suspect.  
Once the group had gotten back to their regular discussions she slipped the muffin into her bag that was conveniently sitting beside her on the couch.  
She managed to do so without anyone seeing her, well except for Cato, who had his eyes on her twenty-four seven.  
He glared at her and she snarled back.

"Children, why don't the five of you go up and watch some television or something, were probably putting you to sleep." Richard said.  
Effie laughed to be polite.  
I nodded and followed Annie up the stairs. "Oh, be a dear and show Ryan around the house would you?" Effie asked.  
All of us nodded in cohesion.  
I kept nudging Annie, because the gorgeous boy just couldn't take his hazel eyes off her, though he hasn't said a word to her yet.  
Once she finished showing him around the five of us gathered around the coffee table in the TV room.

"So which school are you in, Ryan?" Peeta asked.  
"Oh, Westport high" he replied.  
"Hey, so I am guessing you know Silver Valentine?" Peeta asked rolling his eyes.  
"Yeah, we used to date, but then she hooked up with some other dude, so I dumped her." He replied matter of factly.  
"How do you know her?" he continued. Clove turned to Peeta with wide eyes and shook her head,  
there was no way in hell she was going to let anyone else find out about the Aaron incident, and luckily Peeta understood.  
"Oh, her brother and sister; Cashmere and Gloss, they go to our school, and she trains with Clove." Peeta replied smiling at Clove. "Oh so you're a crazy gymnast too!" Ryan said sarcastically.  
"I've had to date one of your kind, and it is a pain in the ass!" he said laughing, the group joined in.  
Cato was curious to know why.  
"You girls are always so crazy uptight and so frigid" he laughed.  
"Hey, well lucky you! You got the only slut you'll find in the sport!" Clove replied laughing. He chuckled.

"Clove, granola bar?" he asked abruptly snatching the bar from inside his pocket.  
If Clove had been sitting an inch closer, she would have slapped him.  
"Ironic isn't it? Cato's with Silver now." Clove said clenching her jaw, smirking. Annie, Peeta and Ryan all stared at Cato jaw dropped.  
"We just danced!" he replied shocked.  
"You call that dancing? You guys were grinding against each other! It was disgusting!" she spat.  
"I sense some tension here." Ryan said in a loud whisper.  
"Why don't you ask Clover what the tensions all about?" he said turning towards the girl ready to maul him, and this time, she did.

They were sitting on the sofa and within a second she was on top of him punching his chest left, right, center.  
She grunted and yelled and clawed him with her nails that were long until yesterday.  
Though she was a gymnast and her upper body strength was stronger than anyone in the room, she punched like a little girl.  
Cato laughed at the girls pathetic attempt at trying to hurt him.  
Before Annie or Peeta could make it to Clove and drag her off him, she picked her up with both his hands threw her over his shoulders and walked off into his room.  
Clove didn't even try asking Annie or Peeta to help because she could see them, and they were both smirking like maniacs.  
Clove was then dropped onto Cato's bed and he slammed the door shut.

"Well this is awkward" Ryan says fiddling with his phone.  
"Annabelle, I was wondering if-" he starts.  
"Its Annie" she cuts through.  
"Alright, Annie, would you like to go out Saturday?" he asks smiling confidently.  
Most guys would wait for at least a day before asking girl out. But this guy! His radiance is out shining and he made a move without even knowing her last name.  
"I um, I have a boyfriend" Annie says playing with her hair.  
Peeta couldn't help but find this moment ever so amusing.  
In the mean time Cato and Clove were having quite the discussion.

"Cato, unlock the door! Let me out!" Clove yells banging at the door, its pointless Effie cant hear her from downstairs  
and even if Annie and Peeta heard her, they wouldn't help.  
"Just give up, sweetheart" Cato replies leaning against the metal railing of his bed.  
"What do you want?" Clove asks him angrily.  
"What do I want?" He replied confused.  
"What do you want to get you off my back?" she asks.  
Cato stops and pretends he's thinking.  
"Do you want sex? I know that's what you've wanted since day one. If I give it to you would you please leave me alone! Its my life, Cato!" she shouts.  
"Slow down Sweetheart!" he laughs.  
She's right, he does want sex, but he wants her to want it too, theres no fun in forcing her, if there were, he would've raped her by now.  
"I want you to eat," he said bluntly moving closer towards her.  
Clove sighed.  
"And I want you to stop throwing up." He ordered moving even closer.  
"I am not going to do that Cato!" she replied.  
"Then I will tell! It's for your own good, please listen to me!" he said pleading.  
He didn't know why he was going through such lengths to keep her healthy, he didn't even know why he cared.  
"If I eat a little more, and if I stop throwing up, will you let me be?" she asked.  
Cato nodded smiling.  
"Fine!" she replied throwing her hands up in defeat and rolling her eyes.  
"Now unlock the door." She ordered. He nodded and walked towards the door.  
"For the record, how did you know I wanted sex?" he asked smirking.  
"Wild guess" she replied sarcastically crossing her hands over her chest as she waited.  
"And if I had said yes to your proposition, would I have been your first?" he asked raising an eyebrow as he unlocked the door.  
"Well, since you declined, looks like you'll never know" She said as she swiftly walked out the door.  
A thing Cato noticed about the girl is that every time Clove walks out a door, she leaves him wanting her even more, and it pissed him off.  
He hadn't gotten any since god knows when. The two return back to the TV room where the rest of them were watching House.

"What did I miss?" Clove asked sitting next to Peeta.  
"Oh not much, Ryan asked Annie out, but she rejected him" Peeta said casually shrugging like it was no biggie.  
Ryan laughed it off, but he was burning on the inside.  
"God, really?" Cato asked laughing and took the seat next to Clove.  
She immediately got up and sat on the other side of the sofa.  
"What did we miss?" Annie asked Cato wiggling her eyebrows.  
"Nothing interesting" Clove replied emotionlessly.  
The children were soon called downstairs for lunch.  
Effie served a variety of red meat, seafood, and coffee crème brulee for dessert. Cato watched as Clove kept her promise and ate all of what was served.  
But Cato didn't look hard enough, Clove pretended to chew and shove empty spoonful's into her mouth,  
while in reality she was shoving the food into a plastic bag on her lap. No one at the table saw the girl do so.  
Soon the Tyles left, and a Annie sighed as a sign of relief, Ryan had been hitting on her since they got here.  
But she had no clue; this wasn't the last she was going to see of Ryan.  
It was around 5'oclock and Annie and Clove were sprawled on Annie's bed watching a chick flick.  
"So, how was it?" Clove asked Annie excitedly throwing a pillow at her.  
"Was what?" Annie replied shoving a handful of popcorn into her mouth, confused.  
"Your first time?" Clove asked grabbing the bowl from Annie, grinning like a freak show.  
"Um, it was okay, I guess, I really had no idea what was going on" Annie replied shrugging.  
Clove had always been Annie's go to girl, and vice versa. Back when Rue stayed here, they were inseparable, and poor Peeta spent a lot of his time alone.  
"Details!" Clove yelled.  
"Yuck! No!" Annie laughed. "I swear, I really hadn't a clue what was happening!" She paused.  
"Why you asking?" Annie continued, suspiciously. "Oh, no reason, just wanted to know" she replied laughing.  
The rest of the day went by in the blink of an eye.  
Cato managed to spend some time bonding with Peeta, while playing soccer in the yard.  
Cato really wanted to tell Peeta and Annie about Cloves disorder, but he was sure if he did, they would tell Effie,  
and there was no stopping Effie from sending Clove to rehab.  
In addition there was something romantic about keeping a secret,  
and knowing something about Clove that no one else did.

Clove sat on her bed brushing her hair, flipping through the pages of a Catherine Anderson book.  
She bit into a plum savoring the taste of food. Someone, somewhere had told her plums barely had any calories.  
After finishing it off she put her book down and turned off the lights.  
"No sweetheart," she heard a voice say. "I will come over, I swear!" the voice continued.  
"I'm sorry," the voice laughed. "Goodnight sweetheart" and it went back to silent.  
The voice was coming from Cato's room, and she wasn't mistaken, it was his voice.  
She rolled her eyes at how pathetic he is. Though deep down inside, there was a part of her that was disappointed, a part of her that actually thought he cared about her. Guess she was wrong.  
Cato hangs up, not able to get that voice out of his head.  
Back when he lived in Chicago, he was pretty tight with his foster siblings, but one in particular. Hillary was a thirteen-year-old girl who meant the world to him, they were inseparable back then, she was the only sibling he actually felt related too.  
He couldn't get the sound of her crying the day he left out of his head.  
But the good news was she just told him she'd be visiting him in Newport for her mid terms break.  
He hit the sack soon after she hung up.

* * *

**This chapter was a bit boring, I know, I know..**

**PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE REVIEW IF YOU HAVE ANY QUESTIONS, OR JUST TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK!:D  
Also, I really really really need a few ideas for the next few chapters:**

**Clove's anorexia: Next chapter  
Clove and Cato moments: Next chapter  
I really really really need something after this! something filled with drama! hehehhe..  
I was hoping you guys could help, so review your ideas, PLEASE! **


	10. Soaking Up The Sun

"Lets move! Move! Move!" Annie's voice hooted waking Clove up ever so roughly.  
"Where are we going?" Clove moaned covering her ears with her pillows.  
"The beach, everyone's meeting us there!" Annie replied throwing Clove off her bed.  
"I'm going to get you for that!" Clove yelled angrily sitting up from where Annie had pushed her.  
"Cool, but were leaving in fifteen" Annie smiled. Clove pushed open her bathroom door and groggily fell into the shower.

she finished her morning routine and shuffled through her cupboard looking for her favorite bikini, and finally found it.  
It was striped sky blue and white, Clove liked keeping it simple and sport, going over board was Annie's job.  
She was positive Annie would be sporting her favorite Black sparkly one. Clove threw on a green crop top, a pair of white micro Minnie's, tied her hair in a high messy bun and ran down the stairs to find Cato and Peeta waiting for her.

"You're coming too?" she asked surprised and somewhat disappointed.  
"Ouch, I'm hurt!" Cato laughed.  
"I thought it was a girls day out?" She glared.  
"Nopes, Gale, Marvel and Finnick are coming too!" Annie said running down in a neon pink romper, and over sized sunglasses.  
"We leaving?" Peeta asked opening the back door.  
The group nodded and followed him through the door and hopped down the stairs and onto the white sand beach. They soon found a spot where they decided to lay out all the towels.

"So, Silver isn't going to be there, sad aint it?" Clove mocked as she grabbed a few towels from the bag.  
"No? I don't even know her?" Cato replied taking a few himself.  
"Oh and while were on the topic, Cash said something about Silver 'ruining everything' by dancing with me, do you know what that's all about?"  
Cato asked laying the towels on the sand.  
"No, but Cash will be there in a while, ask her." Clove said doing the same.  
"So Cash told me you two are 'besties', but I don't see you talking to her at all," Cato asked curiously.

"She said that?" Clove almost burst out laughing. Cato nodded.  
"Well she clearly has an ulterior motive" Clove laughed rolling her eyes and grabbing a few more towels.  
"We used to be best friends in like the ninth grade," Clove continued. "What happened?" Cato asked straightening them.  
"Long story" Clove replied staring out at the waves lashing against the sand.  
"Well I don't plan on going anywhere, unless Peeta and Annie realize their both tone deaf and stop singing, I might go hang with them." Cato rolled his eyes and gestured towards the two of them near the stairs. Clove sighed.

"Ok, I'm going to shorten it, When we were fourteen I had a huge crush on this dude, one night Cash decided to have a little too much to drink,  
and then apparently she hooked up with him. She spent the next day apologizing to me, telling me it was all a drunken mistake, but I haven't forgiven her." She sighed standing up and grabbed the sunscreen from the bag. Nice to know Clove has a heart Cato thought to himself.  
"And then people started calling her names, they called her a slut, a whore and so many other things" Clove continued squeezing a small amount in her palm.  
"Why?" Cato butts in.  
"Because she was fourteen! and that's some sick stuff!" She almost yelled patting the screen on her nose and cheeks.

Cato nodded not wanting to aggravate her.  
"Now that I've told you and you don't have any questions, don't talk to me! I've had enough of you for a while."  
Clove rolled her eyes rubbing the extra lotion on her legs. Cato laughed and put his shoulder around her.  
"I don't think so," she laughed pushing his arm off her.  
Cato smirked. Gale, Madge and Finnick also known as Mr. Third wheel soon joined them.

The soft sandy beaches of Newport were like heaven to Clove.  
"Hey Babes" Gale and Finn said simultaneously, to a very confused Clove, she was nobodies Babe. Clove leaned in to hug Gale.  
"What you guys up too?" Clove asked Madge over Gales shoulder.  
"Tanning our pale skin, like to join us?" She said patting the polka dotted towel next to her.  
"Don't mind if I do" Clove said lying down on the towel, taking off her crop top.  
Cato glared at Cloves stomach, when she bended you could see the outline of her ribs near her waist.

"Stop staring at her dude!" Finn yelled and chucked a towel on Cato.  
"You fell for the wrong girl, bro" Finn yelled.  
"I don't like her like that!" Cato replied.  
"Sure you don't, that's why whenever I see you you're looking at her. Whatever man, just remember if Effie finds out, you're beyond dead" Finn warned.  
"That won't happen, because I don't like her!" Cato laughed, now somewhat afraid.  
He threw his shirt on the sand and shuffled through his bag looking for his aviators.  
Clove squinted through the glistening sun, her eyes landing on Cato.  
"Quite the beach bod on that hottie!" Annie laughed. Leave it up to Annie to make comments like that and Johanna to add the dirty part,  
sadly Johanna hadn't arrived yet.  
"Yeah" Clove laughed.

Annie nudged Clove and then winked before sliding on her sunglasses and earphones.  
"And I am here, your view just got better" Cato said shoving his way onto the towel between Clove and Annie.  
Clove ignored him and squinted trying to get a glimpse of the boys playing with a Frisbee. Cato noticed her incapability of seeing in the sun.

"You want my shades?" He asked sliding them off his face. Clove shook her head and turned back towards the boys.  
Cato didn't take no for an answer. He held his aviators in his hand and placed them on both of Cloves ears.  
Clove was caught completely off guard and turned towards him in subtle shock.  
Cato took this moment where she was completely vulnerable, to tuck a stray strand of hair that was blowing in the breeze behind her ears.  
The two sat there for a second or so completely confused. Cato's eyes were still cold and icy through the sunglasses, but in an incredibly sexy way.  
It took Cato a lot of will power and of course the fear of being rejected to stop him from leaning in.

"Don't do that" Clove said pulling Cato back into reality.  
"Do what?" he asked smirking.  
"You know what, Cato" she turned away.  
"Here take your glasses back," she continued holding them in her hand.  
"No you can use them, they look better on you anyway" Cato said smirking as he got off the towel revealing Annie smirking deviously.  
"How much of that did you catch?" Clove raised an eyebrow.  
"Lets just say, my earphones aren't connected to my iPod yet, and these sunglasses aren't that tinted." She smirked and laughed.  
Clove shook her head laughing as she slid on the sunglasses and watched the blonde boy run towards the rest of the boys.  
He turned back and smiled at the girl who finally decided to wear his sunglasses.

After around half an hour of the girls sunbathing and the guys playing with the Frisbee, the boys decided to go for a swim.  
Finn snuck up behind Annie and picked her up swiftly and then sprinted towards the water.  
Annie tried screaming and asking Clove to help her but she couldn't hear her with her iPod on full blast.  
He literally threw her into the water before she emerged; hair soaked, and pounced on Finn. Peeta waved from inside the water and caught Cloves attention.  
He gestured his hand to come join them in the water. She nodded grabbed her raft and headed towards the water with Madge.  
She threw the raft into the water sat on in, and paddled towards the rest of the group.  
"You prissy shit" Gale laughed splashing Clove who was sitting glamorously on her raft with Cato's shades on.  
"Where are the others? It's been almost an hour!" Madge asked hopping onto Gales back.  
"Oh, Kat, Jo, Marvel, Jackie, and Cash should be here any minute" Peeta replied.

"So, you plan on moving your ass my lady? You're hogging the raft!" Cato said tugging at the raft. Clove refused to budge and just laid there on the raft, eyes shut.  
"Alright you asked for it!" Peeta screamed as the entire group of six excluding Clove pushed her off the raft completely submerging her into the salty water.  
While under the water she made each one of them her target and pinched each ones leg. Clove giggled as she surfaced.  
"There they are!" Peeta yelled as he caught their attention.  
Katniss and Jackie both showed up wearing matching bikinis, Kats was light blue with frills, and Jackie's was identical but in Pink.  
But the highlight of the day for literally all the boys was Johanna in her so incredibly provocative bikini.  
Clove swore she saw every guy there drool.  
Not surprisingly Gale and Finn both got slapped across their faces, and Peeta would've too but luckily Kat was still on the sand.  
Madge had to turn around and face the other way until the clear water covered Jo. Madge was so different from the group;  
she was the saint, not believing in pre marital sex, doesn't drink, never lies and so on.

"Hey Clovey!" Cash's bubbly voice rang from the sand.  
Clove greeted her with a simple bounce of her head.  
"And Clovey's friends" she acknowledged their existence.  
"Cato" she greeted with a nod and slowly walked back to the towels where Marvel, Kat and Jackie sat playing cards.  
"Oh Clovey? I didn't realize you had a new best friend?" Jo mocked laughing.  
"I don't know what has gotten into her?" Clove laughed playing around with the warm water lapping against her shoulders.  
"I may not be friends with her, but even an idiot could tell she wants something" Annie said clinging onto Finns torso.  
"Don't worry babe, if she brings trouble, we have your back, right boys?" Finn yelled.  
"Yeah!" the group of them yelled all patting Clove on the back like she was a new addition to their soccer team.  
"And Marvel, once he grows a pair" he laughed pointing at the boy playing cards with two girls.

"Chicken fight!" Finn yelled randomly, pulling Annie onto his shoulders.  
"Its on!" Gale roared propping Madge on his shoulders.  
"You guys playing?" Finn asked Cato.  
"I'm on Cato! I could take Annie and Madge in my sleep" Jo sighed, after which she climbed on top of Cato's shoulders.  
"Clovey?" Gale asked.  
"No, not this time" Clove replied as she drifted towards the shore.  
"Plus I'm starving! I'm going to go get something to eat" she continued stepping out of the water.  
Cato was suspicious and watched the girl walk out of the water, droplets falling down her long dark hair.  
She walked pass Kat, Jackie and Marvel who were playing cards, then passed Cash who was sunbathing and into the house.

She entered the house and walked into the kitchen.  
After spending a few minutes shuffling through the fruits in the fridge, she picked up a bottle of water and started sipping until she heard the kitchen door slam shut. "What do you want?" Clove asked the boy walking towards her. He didn't respond, instead he just moved closer.  
"I am serious Cato, why are you here?" she asked backing up into the counter.  
"Why are you doing this Clove?" he asked seriously, his frosty eyes not moving from Cloves piercing green ones.  
"Why am I doing what?" she asked though she knew exactly what he was talking about.  
"Don't play dumb with me Shay!" he said now angrily moving towards her.  
"Why aren't you eating? And I want a reason! Not some bull about 'perfection' it's ll crap.'" he said backing her against the counter.

"Ok look, I had to perfect a move, gymnastics is a demanding sport! But you know that I am eating now! So please just, can we not talk about it!" she said cornered.  
He placed both his hands on the counter, trapping her in the tiny space between him and the marble.  
"Move Cato" she said nervously stuttering. He just smirked and moved even closer, his legs now touching hers, and his chest inches away from her.  
She could feel his breath on her cheek as he whispered something in her ear.  
"I just don't want to see you get hurt," He said softly, brushing his lips against her cheek. Clove was way too dazed to say anything.  
But she finally caught her tongue, and spoke.  
"Well, that isn't going to happen, so I think were good here" she said pushing him away.  
He smirked at her before moving his arms and letting her cross.  
He didn't know what it was that motivated him to help this girl, but he wasn't going to give up.  
No, Cato Reed always gets it his way.

* * *

**So what do you think?:D**

**You think you guys could help me get to a hundred reviews?;)**


	11. Crash And Burn

The gang ate lunch, well most of them did and retorted to a game of friendly volleyball, which didn't end well for Gales ego.  
Cato noticed Cloves weakened arm strength because of her lack of nutrition.  
The sun started to set, and all the kids headed back for Effie's.

Clove, Annie and the rest of the girls ran up to Annie's room while the boys sat in Peeta's room and played a video game.  
"Okay, I bought this gorgeous dress!" Annie said unloading a load of clothes from her closet.  
"Feel free to try on whatever you want" she said to the group of girls already going through her cupboard.  
Clove picked up a teal chiffon top and decided to try it on.

"Peeta where's the fourth control?" Cato asked shuffling through the wires near the TV.  
"Annie knows, go upstairs and ask her" Peeta replied eyes glued to the television.  
Cato groaned but eventually got up and jogged towards Annie's room.  
Without knocking he opened the door to Clove in her pink shorts and a pink polka dotted bra.

"Cato! Knock you perv!" Clove yelled throwing on her top.  
He smirked looking at Clove while the other girls giggled.  
"Peeta just wanted to know where the third control was?" he asked running his hand through his hair nervously.  
"In the second drawer" Annie said folding her clothes. Cato nodded, winked at Clove and exited.

This earned Clove nudges from everyone.  
"You and Cato are close? Am I right?" Cash asked sitting awkwardly on Annie's bed.  
She shook her head and looked confused. "Please! He likes her the most out of the three of us!" Annie winked. Cash nodded.

The rest of the girls were talking completely disincluding Cash from the conversation.  
"Hello, I am here too!" Cash said waving her hands around.  
"Yeah, why is that? I mean you barely talk to us, and you and Clove haven't been friends for years now!" Kat asked curiously.  
"Why do I have to have a motive? Why don't you guys believe that maybe I'm just trying to be nice?" She asked offended.  
"Because we may not be friends, but we know you, and nice wouldn't be a word anyone would use to describe you" Jo said harshly laughing.  
"Ouch!" she said sarcastically. The girls gave her a very skeptical look.  
"Fine, I'm not here for fun; I have business to attend to. But don't ask me what it is, because I cant tell you" she said shrugging.  
The rest of them rolled their eyes and continued their conversation.

In an hour or so everyone went home and Clove sat curled up in her blanket finishing the last chapter of a murder mystery novel.  
Then she was called for dinner, she did what she usually does, pretend to eat.  
Since the table was large and everyone was spread out, it was pretty easy. After dinner she went upstairs and crashed,  
because of her mal nutrition Clove could barely stay awake for thirteen hours.

Monday morning came faster than a blink of an eye. Clove woke up took a bath, washed her face, combed her hair and threw on an oversized printed sweater and black skinny's. '101' the scale mocked her as Clove let out a sigh.  
She ate half of a banana, and drove to school with Annie, Peeta and Cato. Cato chose to mind his own business today, which was peculiar, but fortunate at the same time.  
Annie and Clove reached their lockers and keyed in the combination.

"Oh my!" Annie gasped catching Cloves attention.  
Clove peered into Annie's locker to see what was going on. The entire locker was stuffed with roses.  
"Oh Finn!" Clove laughed. "This wasn't Finn, Clove" Annie said holding a little card in her hand.

"Annabelle," A smooth voice said from behind Clove.  
They spun around to find Ryan on his knees in a shirt holding a bouquet of vibrant azaleas.  
Everyone standing in the corridor had stopped what he or she was doing to watch the boy.  
"I know you said you said you had a boyfriend, but I was hoping you would give me a chance, because I really like you,"  
he said with a persuasive smile that was actually quite charming.  
Annie opened her mouth like she was going to say something, but before she could let him down someone else did.

"Let me answer that for her" gruff voices butt in from behind the boy.  
Ryan turned around but before anything else could happen the boy with the gruff voice punched him in the jaw.  
The entire corridor gasped as Ryan collapsed on the floor, his lips bleeding violently.  
"You asshole!" Ryan yelled at Finn who was being held back by Marvel and Cato.  
"There's nothing to see here!" Clove yelled at the lifeless students, who returned to whatever they were doing.  
"Ryan, ill get you some ice, but you should go after that" Annie said picking him off the floor.  
"I am not giving up Annie" he replied looking into her eyes.  
"Well, its hopeless" she said with an undeniably emotionless face. Annie than dragged him to the nurse.  
Clove, Johanna, Jackie, Katniss and Madge watched attentively as Finn was dragged away by the boys and Ryan was escorted to the nurse.  
"Well that was awkward" Jo laughed. "I think it was cute" Madge shrugged.  
"Annie's one lucky bitch" Jackie laughed. The bell then rang and the girls headed off to their respective classes.

"Clove! Cheer team tryouts are after lunch! You should so tryout!" Kat said taking a seat next to Finn.  
Cato, Peeta, Marvel, Gale and Finnick were all listening in on the conversation.  
"Yuck! I do not want to be a snobby, stuck up, ego bitch cheerleader! Plus Glimmers calls the shots, and she would never let me in!"  
Clove said sitting next to Gale, placing her tray of salad on the table that she would soon pretend to eat.  
"You have to! It'll be hilarious when you show Glimmer up!" Jackie butt in.  
"actually, now its sounding pretty tempting" Clove pretends to think about it as she smiles evilly.  
"I'll do it, but I'm quitting after the first game!" She smiles.  
The girls nod. Cato watches as Clove chews, if only he knew there was nothing inside her mouth.  
"Do you have an extra set of clothes I could borrow?" Clove asks hopefully.  
"Yep, in my locker, come one, we'll go get them." Kat pulls Clove off the table.  
Thank god, she needed an excuse to leave her food.

"I don't know about you guys, but I am going to go pop some corn and get a good seat in the bleachers." Marvel laughs walking off.  
"I'm with you man." Gale laughs and follows Marvel to the gym.  
"Come on Cato, wouldn't wanna miss your girlfriend showing Glim whose boss," Peeta winks walking away.  
"Shut up man!" Cato said as he follows Peeta. Finn doesn't have much of a choice, so he goes with them.  
The boys all walk in a casual single file line to watch Clove be, well Clove.

Clove ties her hair in a high ponytail as she straightens out her t-shirt and walks onto the field.  
football was a big sport here; Clove had attended most of the games since Peeta's on the team.  
She could see the entire group sitting in the bleachers waiting for her to put Glim in her place.  
No one noticed her, well apart from Cato, who was smirking at her inevitably.

"Clove Shay." She declared as she walked in right when Glimmer was talking to the squad.  
"I'm sorry, the squad is only for girls who actually have pep, not emo, and depressed psycho freaks like yourself." Glimmer spat and turned back to the girls.  
"Well I am certainly better than you, so I think you might want to re think that." She replied smirking.  
"Oh really? Prove it!" she retorted. "Watch and learn Blondie." She smirked.

She counted to five in her head and started with her floor routine from when she was thirteen, all simple skills, she didn't want to flaunt her best moves.  
Clove had two routines, one was a power routine and the other was a rhythmic routine.  
Though her rhythmic routine wasn't as good as her power, she enjoyed doing it.  
An illusion here and there, a few simple full twists Clove could do in her sleep, and an easy double tuck would be over the top,  
but Clove wanted to leave Glimmer in the dust.  
Clove finished her routine perfectly and walked up to Glimmer as the team and the kids in the stands clapped.

"Still think I'm no good?" Clove asked sarcastically.  
Glimmer was wearing a priceless face. Clove could hear Marvel, Kat, Jackie and Gale laughing in the background.  
"Well um." she started as she looked at the team who excitedly nodded their heads.  
"Fine!" she grunts. "Practice starts tomorrow at five." She rolls her eyes.  
"Aw, well too bad I can't make it! I have better things to do." Clove winks at Glimmer who looks like she's about to burst and walks off towards the group.  
"You're such a messed up bitch!" Glimmer growls.  
"So I've been told," she yells back.

Friday arrived soon, welcome as a dear friend.  
Clove was getting weaker by the day, but no one noticed, not even Cato who paid more attention to her than anyone.  
Clove had a club competition on Friday which all of her friends would be attending to support her,  
Effie would kill to watch her but she had a very important meeting.

Now at ninety-nine pounds, Clove managed to land that move perfectly and was going to show everyone at the meet.  
After school on Friday the group of eleven including Cash entered the Newport gym, took a seat in the stands and waited for the girls to start.  
Sadly, Silver was the one to start it all off. She was doing her beam routine and made sure never to take her eyes off Cato.

"So how many girls are there?" Cato asked Peeta while Silver was flipping to her peppy track.  
"I'm not sure, around seven elites, I think?" He replied. "Oh okay" He nodded and watched the girl flip off the beam and finally finish.

"Next up, Clover Shay, on beam" the announcer said. Cato watched as Clove flipped onto the beam, her legs quivering, her palms sweaty and her eyes drooping.  
It was then that he realized she had been fooling him.  
"Oh my god," Cato stared wide-eyed as Clove luckily managed to land a double layout without collapsing.  
"What?" Peeta and Gale asked from either side of him.  
"I can't let her do this!" he whispered and ran towards her on the beam.  
Cloves eyes fluttered and she missed her cue.  
She began swaying, but before the crowd had time to react, she fell off the beam and fortunately into Cato's arms, completely unconscious.

In around half an hour, once Clove had been pushed into a hospital room, the drama began.

"The fuck did you do to her, Cato?" Finn yelled storming towards Cato who was sitting outside the room ready to break his face.  
"I didn't do anything!" He yelled back taking a few steps backward.  
"Then what? Huh? What's your explanation?" Gale yelled standing next to Finn ready to punch Cato, but Madge was holding him back.  
"It's bulimia," Peeta says walking back from one of the doctors.  
"No way!" Jo exclaimed and turned towards the other girls wide eyed, the others didn't have much of a different reaction.  
"You want to know what the worst part is? None of us even knew! We didn't even pay enough attention to her to figure it out."  
Annie said sighing taking a seat next to Cato burying her face into her palms.  
"Cato, thank you! For being there for her, when we weren't." Peeta smiled hugging Cato.  
"No problem man" Cato replied smiling.  
He knew in the future once this passes, he wouldn't hear the end of it.  
Peeta would never stop mocking him for the attention he paid to Clove.

"How did you know about it anyway?" Kat asked.  
"There are signs" he shrugged. "So when will she be out?" Jackie asked.  
"They are pumping her with glucose, so I have no idea. Effie's talking to the doctor, I just hope she's okay," he says sounding very worried.  
The group all nodded cohesively.  
In half an hour Effie told the group that they should go home and that Clove should be out by tomorrow, after some protest the three took a cab back home. Cato silently entered his room and collapsed onto his bed and let out a loud sigh.

For some odd reason he had an urge to visit Clove's room, just to make sure it was safe.  
He entered and scanned through her stuffed. He didn't find anything until he looked under her bed.  
He pulled out a dusty pink box in which was a pale blue notebook.  
He battled the urge to open it, but eventually gave in.  
He scanned through the content and picked up the repetition of a few words; Aaron, ecstatic, diary and love.  
He skipped through the next few pages and the content seemed the same.  
Until he reached last Sunday, when they went to the beach. He scanned through this page too, too lazy to read it.  
He picked up on the repetition of different words;  
Beach, Cato, weird, his eyes and the phrases 'He's an ass' and 'This cannot be happening'.  
Cato smirked slightly and turned the page to the day before the meet.  
Starving, drowsy, yurchenko triple and the phrases 'Cato needs to mind his own business, puking blood, and can't eat.  
Cato closed the book feeling nauseous, placed it in the box and shoved it back under her bed; he was going to the hospital and talking to her tomorrow.  
And so he did.

The next morning Cato quickly got ready and speeded to the hospital, not caring if he would show up at Finns late.  
"Clover Shay, room 803," he said catching his breath from running up four flights of stairs.  
"Are you family?" the receptionist asked.  
He nodded.  
"You may proceed." He darted towards the room and swung the door open.

"What are you doing here?" the girl in the bed under layers and layers of blankets asked.  
Cato took one look at her and his heart sank.  
Her eyes were puffy, there was a needle sticking out of her arm, her hair was a mess, and her usual piercing eyes were dull.  
"I wanted to ask if you were any better?" he asked sitting on the chair next to the bed.  
"I'm better, ill be home at noon." She sighed.  
"Effie told me you caught me when I fell. Thank you, but from today onwards I can take care of myself" she said in an appreciative tone.  
"You wanna know something? When I first found out about your gymnastics, Peeta told me you just did it for fun.  
And then when I saw you hurting yourself just so you could land a move, it killed me. I didn't think you were capable of that!" he says rubbing his hand on his neck.

"I really care about you Clove." He said placing his hand on hers.  
"That's the thing Cato? Why? ? You've known me for what, three weeks? Why do you care if I hurt myself? I just don't get it?" she says painfully laughing.  
"I wish I knew Clove," he says laughing humorlessly. She looked into his still icy eyes even though he was trying to be warm.  
He watched as the flakes of bright green started returning to her eyes and the dullness slowly faded away.

"Cato what are you doing here?" a pitchy voice asked as the door swung open immediately ending their emotion full stare.  
"Don't you have to be at Finnick's house, with Annabelle and Peeta?" Effie continued as Cato quickly took his hand off hers.  
"Um yeah, I'm going" he said nervously heading towards the door. "Clove" he nodded in recognition.  
Clove smiled back, a genuine smile, one you so rarely get the chance to see.

"So what was he doing here?" Effie asked once he left the room.  
"Nothing, just checking up on me," she replied.  
"You two didn't seem to get along, what happened?" Effie asked through her magazine.  
"I have no clue" Clove replied laughing as she fiddled with her fingers, a dumb grin plastered on her face.  
"Clover," Effie warned scared to know what was going on.  
"What?" Clove asked confused.  
"What's going on here?" Effie asked sternly.  
"What? Nothing!" Clove exclaimed.  
"Clover, you know the rules and the consequences. If I find out anything is going on with you two, I will not hesitate to take action!" Effie retorts in a very harsh tone.  
Clove nods.  
Even though nothing was going on between the two, she was scared.  
Effie cared way too much about how people in the city saw her. If anything were going on between two of her kids,  
she would be so utterly embarrassed.  
Plus Clove supposed it is a bit degrading and sick to some extent.  
Not that she wants anything to happen with her and Cato.

* * *

**So what do you think?:D  
I want to credit MIOBI for the whole anorexia plot, and the scene where Clove falls,  
It is an awesome show!  
I know the whole cheerleading thing was sappy and cliche,  
but I just had to do something that involved Glimmer-.-  
And I say football, not soccer.  
So for those of you who call football soccer, the sport Peeta plays is soccer.  
**

**To ALL the reviewers, Thankyou so much:D and please keep reviewing:D  
****You think you guys could help me get to a hundred reviews?;)  
Pretty please with a cherry on top?:D**


	12. The Inevitable Sparks

Cato came home from Finns to see Clove lying to the sofa watching TV.  
"You're home! Thank god!" Annie yelled relieved, threw her bag on the floor and ran to Clove embracing her in a huge hug.  
"I am never leaving you out of my site again!" Peeta yells and embraces her and Annie in a three-way hug.  
"Come on Cato!" Annie laughs. He laughs too and hugs the group of three making it a four-way.

They embraced in that hug for a few seconds until Annie slapped Clove across the face.  
"The fuck were you thinking?" Annie yelled at Clove who was still too shocked to answer.  
"You almost died, you stupid shit!" She yelled shedding a tear.  
"Clove, don't you dare ever do that again, understood?" Peeta warned. Clove nodded.  
"If it weren't for Cato here, you would be in some serious shit" Peeta patted Cato's back.  
"Thanks" Clove smiled.  
"Anytime" Cato replied.  
"Okay so in celebration, were all going to the fancy new Chinese place that just opened,  
and you are going to eat everything on the menu." Annie smiled wiping the tear.  
"Sure," Clove laughed.

"I thought you guys should know, Effie will be sending me to rehab for a month" Clove said sighing.  
"Are you serious!" Peeta yelled annoyed.  
"I'll be home before you know it!" Clove laughed hiding her pain.  
"You know what, we can talk about that later, let's go get ready." Annie said dragging Clove up the stairs.  
"I'll be up in a minute," Cato said to Peeta who nodded. Cato darted towards the patio over looking the beach where he knew Effie would be.

"Effie?" Cato called out walking towards the figure in a chair sipping tea from expensive china.  
"Yes dear?" Effie replied.  
"I wanted to ask you something" Cato sighed taking a seat next to her.  
"Go on" she took another sip.  
"Well it's about Clove." Effie's face changed from a smile to a stern almost scary face.  
"Does she really have to go to rehab? I mean I think its best for her if she stays here with the support of her family and friends  
and people who love her. She is bound to get better faster right?" Cato pleaded.  
He didn't know what had gotten into him? Pleading? Cato never pleaded not in his seventeen years of existence.  
Now this girl has gotten him so hooked, he had been entranced with her beauty.  
"Cato, She needs people to look after her, to check whether she's eating properly." Effie replied sternly.

"I'll do it! I swear I'll never take my eyes off her!" Cato said convincingly.  
Effie sighed, That's exactly what she was worried about.  
"I'm just thinking about what's best for her, I've known a lot of people who battled anorexia  
and the ones who had therapy at home recovered so much faster than the ones who were sent away."" He continued so he didn't sound too desperate.  
Effie was convinced that Clove was probably going to heal faster with the support of people who love her.  
But she wasn't going to let Cato be a bump on her road to recovery.  
"You're right dear, she will get better quicker if she stays here. But I will ask Annie to keep an eye on her; she's with her all the time anyway.  
Thank you dear." Effie said sweetly. Cato smiled satisfied and surprised at his persuasive skills.

He darted up the stairs and barged into Clove's room.  
"And you may begin worshiping me" He said sliding on his aviators and leaning against the doorframe trying to act cool.  
"Why would we do that?" Peeta laughed entering the room through Cato's arm and sitting on the couch.  
"I convinced Effie to let you stay here instead of going to rehab" Cato smirked.  
"Are you serious?" Annie grinned as her eyes widened. Cato nodded and smirked.  
"You're the best!" Annie yelled darting into Cato and wrapping her arms around him. He returned the hug.

"Clove, are you hearing this?" Annie asked plopping herself next to Peeta on the couch.  
Clove just looked at him suspiciously smirking and shaking her head.  
"Thanks Cato" she laughed, walked up to him and pat his back. Once she heard Annie talking to Peeta she whispered into his ear.  
"You really want that sex don't you?" Clove laughed.  
Cato smirked shrugging.  
"You just don't give up,  
Clove laughed pushing his chest and walking out the corridor.  
"Nope" he replied wrapping his arms around her waist and lifted her into the air laughing.  
Clove squealed as he turned her around and put her back down.  
Clove then hit his arm and laughed.  
"So about the sex-" Cato started.  
"Shut up would you?" Clove hit him again.  
"Go get ready, Peeta's made a reservation for seven" Cato laughed.  
She laughed back and entered the room shutting the door behind her.  
"You may leave Peeta" Annie pushes him out of the room.

At exactly a quarter to seven the four were out the door.  
Clove and Annie strutted to the car both wearing heels.  
Annie wore a tight purple cross over dress, and Clove wore a strapless navy peplum dress with gorgeous diamond earrings.

The restaurant was huge. It had an enormous chandelier in the middle, expensive cutlery and a fountain outside.  
"Mellark" Peeta said to the man.  
"Follow me" He said leading the four to a table right opposite a group of faces Clove did not want to see right now.

"Clove, what a coincidence!" Cash yelled smiling getting off her chair and hugging Clove and the rest of the group.  
"Mum, I'm sure you remember Clove, and these are the kids she lives with at Effie's foster care." Cash said pointing to Annie, Cato and Peeta.  
Cato was so thrilled to be in the same room as Michaela Valentine, but he did not ask for an autograph because Annie would die of embarrassment.  
Though Michaela had her eyes on Cato.  
"Mum, This is Annie, this is Peeta," Cash stopped for a second.  
"And this is Cato" Cash said emphasizing on his name. Before she could reply a voice cut through.

"Clove, fancy seeing you here!" Silver butt in. And of course where there is Mary sunshine, there is her evil sister, the not so much of a silver lining to a great day.  
Clove shot her daggers when she saw his arm over her shoulder.  
Sure, she was over him, and never wanted to see his face again, but seeing him with Silver was just a punch in the stomach,  
whether she wanted him dead or not.

"Clove" Aaron acknowledged her existence.  
"So I saw your little stunt yesterday on the beam, what was that all about?" Silver asked.  
"Just tired, needed to catch up on my sleep," Clove replied.  
"Really? because some of the girls said you were on drugs and had an overdose?" Silver laughed.  
"no," she replied.  
"I hope you're feeling better!" Cash smiled.  
"Thanks," she returned the smile.  
Shewalked to her table and sat down on the couch, which unfortunately had a perfect view of Silver and Aaron.  
"Scoot over" Cato said and took a seat next to her while Peeta and Annie sat across them.  
In the beginning they made small talk, about Clove's fall, about Annie's stalker, about Aaron who Peeta was ready to punch.  
And Clove hadn't even noticed the Valentines until she saw Silver and Aaron making out.

"I'm going to go the bathroom" Annie declared.  
"I'll go check on the dessert" Peeta added and both left the table.  
"You still don't want me?" Cato whispered into her ear.  
"You can flirt with me later, Cato," Clove said angrily.  
"You still like him?" he asked curiously.  
"No, I just really hate her and the thought of someone you hate dating your ex, its just-" she stopped.  
"Infuriating?" He added.  
Clove nodded taking a bite of her dumpling.

"Sit on my lap" Cato said abruptly.  
"What?" Clove laughed.  
"It'll make him jealous, don't question me!" Cato replies.  
Clove sat on his thighs and wrapped one arm around his neck, confused.  
"Now what?" Clove rolled her eyes.  
"Laugh to get their attention," he replied. Clove grunted and then laughed in her usual adorable way.  
And as Cato promised this got the couples attention.  
"Now what?" Clove repeated. Cato pointed to his cheek and smirked.  
"Uh, no" Clove replied.  
"Do you want to make him jealous or what?" Cato asked.  
"You owe me," Clove said leaning in to his ear and placed her soft pink lips on his cheek. Cato rolled his eyes.  
"Clove you can do better than that" Cato moved his cheek from her lips.  
"No, I really cant" Clove replied rolling her eyes.  
"Fine, I'll do it" he replied. And before she could say no, his lips were on her neck, and her eyes were closed.  
He was kissing her, very very roughly, and she wanted to tell him to stop, but she couldn't.  
Once again Cato has left her motionless.  
She tilted her head so he had a better shot, and she briefly opened her eyes to check whether Silver and Aaron had seen them, and thankfully they had.  
"Tell me when to stop." Cato said between breaths as he continued.

"How about now?" a male voice interrupted.  
Clove and Cato stopped startled and looked up to find Annie and Peeta standing in front of the table. Annie smirking and Peeta looking pretty damn pissed.  
"I can explain" Cato stutters.  
"Please, do so." Peeta glared.  
"Look, Silver and Aaron were pissing me off, so Cato just helped me make them jealous, it was harmless." Clove replied bluntly.  
Peeta nodded still glaring at Cato.  
"Well, you two make a really cute fake couple" Annie said smirking.  
"But it's actually pretty sick if you think about it" she adds on.  
"Yeah, very!" Peeta takes a seat.  
"Anyway," Annie tries changing the subject.

"Why was Cash all 'Oh mom meet Cato, Cato, Cato, Cato' when we went and talked to her?" Annie asked sitting next to Peeta.  
"No clue, weird." Cato replies. And the conversation soon drifted further enough away from what Peeta and Annie wish they hadn't seen.  
They headed home soon after Cash and her family left.  
But Cato didn't leave before telling her mom how big of a fan he was; luckily Annie talked him out of getting an autograph.  
They got home pretty late.

"Children, sit down, I have some great news." Effie smiled motioning for the kids to sit next to her in the living room.

"We have our debutante Annie's debutante dinner next week and I expect all of you to be there."  
she said excitedly as the children took a seat next to her.  
"No way! Are you serious?" Peeta exclaimed jumping out of his chair.  
Peeta and Clove hated events like this, they would much rather spend their Friday night at home snuggled in their blankets, watching a movie.

"You don't have much of a choice, the four of you have to be on your best behavior! Understood?" Effie warned.  
The four nodded in sync.  
None of them dared to ask Effie if they could skip it, because they knew there was no chance shed let them.  
"Friday, seven pm." Effie concluded and made her way up the stairs.  
"Oh and all of you need an escort, so set that up." Effie added on before she disappeared at the end of the stairwell.  
"I'm going to sleep, bye." Clove said bluntly as she walked past the three and up the stairs.

"Okay, so there is no way Effie will let Clove go without a date, she is like the only one of us still single! And I feel so bad for her!" Annie exclaimed.  
"Cato's single" Peeta started. Cato shook his head and ran his hands through his shaggy blonde hair.  
"But then again, he's a man whore, so his argument is invalid. Proceed." Peeta added.  
Cato narrowed his eyes and punched Peeta's shoulder.  
"Right, so you and I are going to talk to each and every guy in all our classes,  
and see if there is someone who may seem right for Clove." Annie smirked.

"That could actually work" Peeta nodded.  
Cato looked normal on the outside but on the inside there were a thousand schemes where he planned exactly how he was going to sabotage this plan.  
The next day came and Clove slept in till about one completely exhausted.

"Rise and shine sweetheart," a gruff but mellow voice said in Clove's ear.  
"No." Clove replied shoving her face into her pillow.  
"It's like lunchtime, Effie's going to kill you!" the voice retorted.  
"Just leave, I'll be down in five" Clove complied opening her eyes to find a blonde staring down at her.  
"Hurry." Cato shut the door on his way out and Clove dove back into her pillows.  
But she couldn't go back to sleep so she dragged herself out of her room and drowsily wobbled down the stairs and into the dining room.

"Morning sunshine" Peeta laughed as he picked up his sandwich.  
"Morning, what's for breakfast?" Clove asked doped.  
"It's one fifteen, were eating lunch Clove," Annie laughed.  
"But this is good dear. Catching up on your sleep is a step towards recovery." Effie smiled and placed a Peanut butter and jelly sandwich on her plate.  
Clove guzzled it down. On a lazy Sunday like today, Clove would generally go to the gym for a while and practice,  
but she was on probation until her physical therapist said she was ready.  
"Are we doing anything today?" Clove asked the group of four.

"Well, Cato and I have football practice" Peeta chewed on his chicken.  
"I didn't know Cato was on the team?" Clove asked.  
"Yup, tried out on Friday." Cato replied.  
"You, me, Kat, and Mason are going to school to pick up some stuff from Mr. Crane's class." Annie said.  
Clove nodded.  
"When you're done eating hurry up and change!"  
"Yes!"

Clove, Annie, Jo and Kat soon reached the gates of Sage Hill High and parked Kats SUV in the vacant parking lot.  
"Oh yeah! We get the best parking spot!" Johanna grinned and did a pathetic looking happy dance.  
"Were the only ones here apart from the football team Jo, The lots empty," Kat kept a straight face.  
"Don't kill it." Jo glared at her.  
Katniss raised her arms in defeat.

* * *

TO EVERYONE THAT REVIEWED THANKYOU SOOOOOO MUCHHH:D:D  
So if anyone has any ideas or questions or comments what so ever, please review:D


	13. And We Glisten

"Reed, Skins!" coach Blight yelled across the vibrant grass. Cato huffed as he pulled of his t-shirt.  
"Mellark, you too!" He added. Peeta threw his shirt on the stands as the sunrays beamed across his chest.  
"Coach! Could I please be a shirt? I'm gonna get sunburned!" Peeta asked.  
And as soon as he did the team burst out laughing.  
"Man up sissy!" Coach yelled laughing as he pushed Peeta and he fell on the grass being as fragile as he is.  
"Warm ups! Go, go go!" he roared and blew on his whistle.  
Peeta grunted and he stood up and started knee lifting behind the rest of the team.

"Are we done here?" Jo asked as the four girls walked out of Mr. Crane's class.  
"Not quite, Peeta needs a ride home so I said I'd drop him back," Kat shrugs.  
The girls groaned as they scurried towards the football field.  
"Hey, this may not be that bad." Johanna giggles as she checks out the shirtless players in the distance.  
Annie and Kat roll their eyes.  
"Clove you're single, help me out here?" Jo asks as they approach the benches opposite the sweaty boys on the field.  
"That reminds me, Clove had quite the night yesterday didn't you?" Annie laughs as she waves at Peeta indicating that their waiting for them to finish.  
Peeta nods his head in response.  
"Oh my god! Clove! Are you serious?" Johanna's jaw dropped and her smirk was uncontrollably plastered onto her face.  
"I didn't!" Clove shrieked.  
"It was nothing, really!" She denied.  
"What was nothing?" Kat raised her eyebrows as the girls sat on the benches in the bleachers.

The girls excitedly huddled together to listen to what Annie was going to say about a friend they didn't know was capable of what they were all thinking.  
"Well," Annie started giggling.  
"Yesterday, Peeta and I caught Clover hear, being gobbled by a certain blondie," Annie winked.  
"I had spit all over my neck! that's not a big deal!" Clove rolled her eyes.  
"But it is for you dear! Aaron and you only had your first kiss like a week after you'll started dating!" Jo laughed.  
"Wait a second, who is this blondie?" Kat inquired.  
And that's when Annie's gaze shifted onto a shirtless shaggy blonde running across the field,  
repeating 'pass the ball' at least five times.

"Oh my god, that is so wrong, on so many levels!" Kat almost fell off the bench laughing.  
"You dirty little girl," Johanna smirked.  
"I didn't do anything! He did! And I only agreed because Aaron was on the table opposite us and I wanted to get back at him!" Clove yelled.  
"Calm down babe!" Johanna said.  
"I think he likes you." Kat smirked.  
"I second,"  
"I third!" The other two agreed.  
"Well that's great," Clove replied sarcastically as she rolled her eyes.

"Though I cant really blame you, he is a god!" Jo grinned as the blonde walked towards the girls on the bench.  
"You done?" Kat asked Cato.  
"Yup, just packing my bag" Cato replied as he sat uncomfortably close to Clove.  
Clove could feel his warm sweaty chest against her waist.  
She really didn't think Cato liked her like that, she thought he only wanted to sleep with her, until people started telling her.  
But Clove was still a bit skeptical.  
Jo and Clove stared as Cato poured water from his bottle onto his hair and down his face.  
He then shook his head so the water splattered all over Clove's face.

"Cato you're sweating, move away from me." Clove cribbed as she pulled her sweater onto her hand so that it covered her fingers and poked Cato with it.  
He then laughed in his usual boyish, charming way and laid down on Clove's lap, placing his head on Clove's knees.  
"Ew! Cato, get off!" Clove whined as the sweat from his neck seeped through her tights.  
Because of the sweat, his face glistened in the sun as he looked up at Clove.  
She didn't want to admit it, but Jo was right, he did look like a god.  
"You have really bony knees," he declared trying to get comfortable.  
"Get off, please," she shrieked.  
"Nope" he looked up into her green eyes that looked back down at him.  
Clove knew she could try shaking him off, but it would be completely pointless, she wasn't strong enough.  
Clove grabbed the water bottle lying next to her and poured a quarter of it onto Cato's face. He just casually flicked his head from side to side so the water drizzled onto her face.

"Didn't think that through," Clove laughed as she wiped the water off her cheeks with her sweater.  
Cato chuckled and played with the tips of her long raven hair.  
She couldn't help but bite her lip at how attractive he looked right about now, with damp golden hair, his abs shining in the glowing sun,  
and his crystal clear eyes piercing right through her heart.  
She knew any girl would be lucky to have his attention.  
In fact a few girls even gave Clove their phone number, to pass on to Cato, but she never did.  
She didn't know why, but she would always end up throwing them away.  
Clove heard stories about him; about how much of a man-whore he was back in the day.

Cato soon lifted his head so that his nose was touching hers and his head was millimeters away from the others,  
his sweaty forehead inching to share the stickiness.  
He took a few seconds to stare into those green eyes and by that time Clove pushed his head back down onto her lap.

"Not happening," she laughed and shook her head.  
But Clove wasn't going to be one of those girls.  
She didn't want to be used, especially since she's going to have to live with the boy for a few years.  
She had already been hurt once, she wasn't going to let anyone else into her heart,  
even if it means it may result in her being happier than she's ever been,  
she wasn't taking any chances.

"You're a tease you know that!" Cato said bluntly.  
Clove then moved her lips to his ear.  
"So I've been told," she whispers.  
"Now get off!" she shook her legs. He gets up willingly.

"Peeta, were leaving!" Cato yells to the boy as he jogs towards him.  
Clove watches as he runs and then shifts through her bag looking for her cell phone.

When she feels a set of eyes staring at her from the top bench on the stands.  
She looks up to find not only one pair, but three staring her down waiting to burst out laughing.  
There was a blue pair, a grey pair, and a hazel pair all glinting in the sun, creased by the smirk formed on their lips.

"What?" She asks frustrated.

"He just tried to kiss you Clove, who would do that to someone they didn't like?" Jo laughed.  
"Cato's like that! Have you not noticed how he flirts with like every girl in school!" she exaggerates.  
"Clove, you're not in any of his classes, how would you know?" Annie asks.  
"Well, I've seen it happening a couple of times." She bluffs.  
"Clove, he isn't a player anymore, you've just made all of this up in your head." Kat sighs placing her hand on her shoulder.  
Clove groans, they're right.  
"Never mind, if you think he's no good, then I trust you." Jo smiles.  
"Yup, Peeta and I are on the hunt, we'll find you someone!" Annie said casually.  
Clove didn't respond, she just stared at the boy in the distance.

Monday soon came and Clove was bored out of her mind. After school got over, she would just sit at home and watch television since she was on gymnastics probation. There was no one at home; Effie was at work, Annie was in debate club, Cato and Peeta were at football practice, and all of other friends were part of some club or the other. She spent Monday, Tuesday, Wednesday and Thursday curled up in her blanket for three hours waiting for someone to knock at the door, and Friday finally did.

* * *

**HEYY:D  
Thankyou SO much for all the reviews!  
I really want to have some drama with the rest of the couples like Fannie and Everlark, but I'm not sure what exactly to do?  
Any opinions? I know the whole cheerleading thing is sappy and girly and stuff, but i need something to keep Clove occupied till shes ready to go back to gymnastics. If anyone has a better idea for a sport Clove can do until she returns to gymnastics, PLEASE tell me!  
Also I was wondering, If i wrote a fanfic on Emmett and Rosalie Cullen would you guys read it?  
I know, I know, Twilight sucks. I am not a big twilight fan, but I think Emmett and Rosalie are a really cute couple and I would really enjoy writing a fanfic about them. So opinions? Do you guys think its a good idea or not?  
OH AND PLEAAASSEE REVIEWW:D**


	14. We Are Stronger Than Others Perceive

It was a regular day at school,  
without Clove's gymnastics she had a lot of time to study, which brought her grades up tremendously.  
Annie wasn't the only debutante going to be at todays ball.  
Kat was going to be there, Madge was going to be there, and of course Jackie was bound to be there, she had a dress she was dying to wear.

"Clove!" Jackie yelled excitedly as she flung her arms around the tiny girls who was wearing a t-shirt and sweatpants.  
"Hey! What are you doing here?" Clove asked as the red head walked in through the door.  
"Annie left her shoes at my place." she said tossing the grey flats into Cloves hands.  
"Uh, thanks, why didn't you just give it to her tonight?" Clove asked.  
"I'm actually going for judo classes! And its pretty close to your house so I thought I'd drop them off" Jackie asked.  
"Sure, so judo huh?" Clove asked, her face made it seem like she was in deep thought. Jackie nodded.  
"Mind if I come with? I've been so bored, for the past week I've watched every single 80's chick flick I could get my hands on.  
Plus I took judo for like three years when Effie got all psyched out because of the date rape in the country side." She said exasperated.  
"Sure," Jackie laughed.

Clove ran upstairs changed into a pair of sweat pants, a tank top, and a pull over.  
Jackie drove the two of them to a gym fifteen blocks away.  
"Pull out a mat," Jackie said pointing at the cupboard in the corner of the room.  
Clove grabbed a mat and placed it next to Jackie. She looked around the room, she felt like a small bungalow or even a shack right in the middle of a complex of buildings. She stood there waiting for the class to begin feeling as insignificant as a whisper in a windstorm.  
She stood proud at 5'2, but she'd never been in a situation where she felt this insecure about her height.  
Even Jackie was towered her by 5 inches at least.  
Annie was 5'4, Peeta was 5'7 and Cato was 6'2 but honestly he was the odd one out in that family, not her.

The herds of brawny, tall and intimidating looking people surrounded her each on their own mats.  
She never thought she would ever have to be scared of someone stepping on her.

"Everyone take your places on your mats." A muscular man with tattoos on both his fore arms said.  
"That's Paul," Jackie said. "Don't worry, you'll do great."  
She stated trying to convince her friend who looked like a deer caught in headlights.

But surprisingly enough, Jackie was right.  
It seemed like Clove's three years taught her well; Paul was so impressed he asked Clove to join the class permanently,  
and she was glad she had a little macho left in her.  
Jackie then drove Clove home just two hours before Annie's debutante ball.

Annie spent hours shopping for a dress; she finally bought a gorgeous, cream, lace, fitted, ankle length, Oscar de la Renta dress.  
Annie got home to a Clove who was half asleep lying on the couch in sweat pants.  
"Clove, get up!" Annie yells shaking Clove. She groans loudly and then sits up leaning against the side of the sofa. "We have an hour and a half to get ready! Come on!" Annie pulls her arm off the sofa.  
Clove still drowsy, willingly lets Annie drag her up the stairs.  
"Have you got a dress?" Annie asks rushing towards her dressing table.

Clove nods rubbing her eyes and points towards the navy blue maxi bodice dress.  
"Alright, now come here, I'm doing your makeup." Annie demands.  
Clove agrees and sleeps for the half hour she was sitting in that chair.

"Why is she sleeping?" Cato asks laughing leaning against the doorframe.  
"I don't know, guess she's tired?" Annie replies as though he is an idiot for asking.

"So I saw you today, trying to kiss Clove?" she raises an eyebrow and starts to giggle.  
"What? No!" Cato denies crossing his arms over his chest.  
"That's pointless you know? Denying it?" Annie says smearing lipstick on Cloves lips.  
Cato just laughs and rubs his neck nervously.  
"Give it some time, I know Clove will come around. But you cannot let Effie find out! She will kill you, no doubt."  
Annie warns as she lids the lipstick. Cato nods and smiles realizing it's pointless to try covering up.  
"Yeah, thanks," he laughs. Annie nods.  
"Now you and Peeta hurry up and get ready."  
Cato then bolts out the door and into his room.

"Wake up you loser!" Annie yells into her ear.  
Clove shudders abruptly and then looks into the mirror.  
"How did you manage to do this while I was asleep?" she laughs.  
"Skill?" Annie shrugs.  
Clove lies on the bed and rolls up in Annie's comforter as she watches Annie quickly apply a shit load of make-up.

"Go change!" Annie yells frantically as she glances at the clock, 6'30.  
Clove runs to the bathroom and quickly slips on her dress. Annie quickly throws on the dress and combs her hair.  
"Aren't you going to do your hair?" Clove asks de tangling hers.  
"Nope, I'll do it there." She replies.  
"Look I'm going down, hurry the flip up!" Annie dashes down the stairs in her four-inch heels, a skill she learnt how to do at fourteen.  
Clove grabs a bunch of rubber bands and a red hair band for Annie's drawer.  
She ties her hair in a messy bun and places the hair band over her head, with short curly flicks covering parts of her rosy cheeks.  
"Clove, were leaving without you!" Peeta yells as Clove slips into her red suede heals and runs down the stairs.

"I'm here! Don't yell! Come on!" Clove says running towards the car.  
Cato pretty much stands there smirking at how flawless the girl looked as she ran down the driveway.  
Her sparkly eye shadow dazzles in the moonlight, the hem of her dress flows behind her as her heels click when she steps on the cement.  
"Stop drooling you loser, hurry up and get in!" Peeta laughs.  
Cato shrugs and smirks as he follows the boy into the car.

* * *

**So what do you think? I know this chapter was kinda eventless but PLEASEE REVIEW! PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE!:D  
Also, I wanted to know if you had any ideas on how i could try and use the fact that they live together to create more drama between them? Ya know?  
if you guys have ANY IDEAS OR SUGGESTIONS, PLEASE REVIEW!  
These are the replies to my reviews i got on the most recent chapter, I am so sorry i didn't reply to those who reviewed on the 12th or the ones before because most are ****anions, but if you review again, I SWEAR i'll reply.  
Just a heads up, next chapter will have alot of clato fluff;)**

**craig mabbitt is HOT****- Thankyou so much for your Karate idea, i changed it a bit and picked judo instead cause its all about being muscular where as in karate it doesn't really matter if you're not, and i wanted Clove to feel small but then show everyone that she is still powerful.  
****And I think i am going to write an emmett and rosalie fic, so Thankyou:D**

**catoandclove4eva- Thankyou, please review again and tell me what you think:D**

Catostrophic-Cloverfields:Thanks, review again and tell me what you think:D  
sweetStarre123: I will write an emmett rosalie fic:) and cheerleading is coming up soon, so thank you:)

clovelycato555: I was thinking of doing ballet? but then i wanted her to do something temporary so that she can return to gymnastics soon, so I thought i'd to cheerleading? Thankyou for the suggestion, I may use it later when she returns to gymnastics, like rhythmic gymnastics or something?:)  
Alexis: Yup cheerleading is coming soon:)  
Anon: Thankyou! please review again:)  
Maddi: Thankyou! review again!:)  
Claire: yep thats coming up:)  
Guest1: Thats exactly what i was thinking!:)  
Anne: yeah, i really want to bring aaron back into the story, do you have any ideas?:)

sundragons9: I was thinking about adding dancing to her gymnastics when she returns? that'll be soon by the way:) what do you think?  
sarah: haha Thankyou so much:)  
Allison zhang: I love all of your ideas! i am definately going to have more Gadge drama in the next chapter! Thankyou:D 


	15. Intoxicated With Desire

Thank god they got there just in time, the hotel they were having the ball in was magnificent.  
Annie ran backstage to get her hair done and Peeta followed since he was accompanying Kat.

Clove and Cato sat next to Gale and Jackie; Madge was backstage helping with the hair and makeup.  
Effie went over and sat with the rest of the debutante parents.  
"You can thank me later," Gale whispered in Clove's ear as soon as she took a seat.  
"What for?" Clove asked almost too soon.  
Gale reached into his jacket pocket and took out a red flask.  
Clove smirked and grabbed it immediately.  
She poured the vodka into her iced tea.

"To recovery," she raised her glass to Gales.  
"Why not?" he laughed as he clinked hers.  
"Cheers babe," he laughed taking a sip of his virgin iced tea.  
Clove gave him the head nod as she took a sip.  
Cato pretty much sat there talking to Jackie, oblivious to what was going on around him. T  
he event got more tedious by the hour. And as the night grew, the vodka in the flask shrunk.  
Gale was prohibited to drink because Saint Madge was sitting right next to him, but Clove was sitting further enough away to get away with it.

"Clover dear," Effie called.  
Clove spun around in her chair.  
"Yeah?" she asked before giggling a bit.  
"Come here,"  
Clove walked towards Effie, though walking wasn't close to what she was doing.  
She was wobbling from side to side barely standing on those four-inch heels of hers.  
Cato noticed and immediately got up to help her.

"Yes Effie?" She giggled as Clove threw her arm over his shoulder to balance her.  
"Well, we'll be served dessert now and we will leave in about an hour, alright?" She asked glaring at Cato.  
Cato hadn't forgotten about the warning she gave him, but he had to help her.  
Clove nodded, Cato managed to keep Clove far enough away from Effie, so that she couldn't smell the alcohol.  
"Are you not feeling well dear? Your eyes are a bit, well, unusual?" Effie asked.  
Clove shook her head and gave her a weak smile.  
Effie nodded her head and then Clove wobbled her way back to her seat.

They served dessert soon after the ladies were done with their speeches and the whole 'coming out' bullshit.  
Clove's eyes got droopier and her voice got louder with every sip she took.  
Gale and Cato both tried stopping her, but she didn't listen. They even tried cutting her off an hour ago, but she managed to steal the flask from Gale.  
Around an hour and a half ago Cato yelled at Gale for carrying a flask with him, told him how this was going to slow down her road to recovery.

"I'm going to go straighten out my tie, is there a mirror anywhere?" Cato asked.  
Gale pointed at a door and said it would lead him to a room, and there would probably be a mirror there.  
Clove watched as the boy walked out the door.

"I think," Clove tried blowing the strands of her hair off her face, but eventually giggled in futility.  
"I'm going to go to the rest room" Clove slurred. She swayed as she made her way out that door and into the room.

She opened the door to find an empty extremely dim room with a king sized bed, velvet drapes, and a kingly carpet.  
Clove started stroking the carpet and seemed oddly entertained by the soft velvet before she came to her senses and fell onto the bed.  
She closed her eyes for a few seconds as she listened to Cato wash his hands.  
Before he could walk out of the bathroom, she sat up straight and put on her best seductive face.  
He walked out of the bathroom rolling up his cuffs with his blazer in hand, he didn't even notice Clove on the bed.

"Cato?" she whispers.  
Cato jumps as he sees her.  
Her hairs a mess and her eyeliner has been completely smudged.  
"God Clove, you scared me! What are you doing here?" He asks relieved.  
She laughs for a second or so before she stands up.  
"You have really pretty hair you know?" She slurs as she stands on her toes and tries to grab his hair.  
"Yeah, I know," he laughs. She moved the tips of her fingers slowly and gently down his face as she breathes a toxic stench.

"Come on, you're drunk" he grabs her arm and tries dragging her out.  
"No!" she yells as she tried to tug her arm away from his grip. She succeeds and falls flat on the soft carpet.  
"Oh my god, I'm so sorry!" Cato leans towards her as her hands stroke the velvet under her and her face is dominated with a deceitful yet extremely attractive smile.  
His face is now a few inches above hers, her hair is sprawled out under her head, his body was uncomfortably hanging above hers,  
one leg on either side of her and one of her heels were digging into her other leg.  
She moves her fingers off the carpet and onto Cato's face.

"Such a pretty boy," she whispers as though she's running out of air.  
And before Cato could respond her hands were entangled behind his neck and she thrust her lips onto his.  
Cato could taste a mix between vodka, watermelon lip balm and the kiwi sorbet they served for dessert when she shoved her tongue into his mouth.  
They roll around the carpet for a few seconds as they were both so caught up in the moment.

"Clove stop, you're drunk, you don't know what you're doing and when you wake up tomorrow you're going to regret this." He pauses as he takes a few breaths.  
"Come on, I thought you wanted this? I thought this was all you wanted since the day you moved in?" Clove asked rhetorically as the deceitful smile made a re appearance.  
Cato took a second to think, she was right, it has been all he wanted and now that he's finally getting a chance, why was he being so frigid.  
But Clove was so tremendously intoxicated, she would have probably made out with Gale at the table if Madge weren't sitting so close.

"What the hell," Cato whispered as he crashed his lips against hers.  
He stood up still not taking his lips away form her perfectly pink ones.  
Cato felt those sparks when they first kissed, the ones that he was anticipating, like he finally got what he was waiting for.  
He didn't know about Clove, but Cato could get used to this kind of passion.  
As he stood up Clove jumped on him and wrapped her legs around his torso as he carried her to the bed.  
But just as Clove was about to slide out of her dress, Cato came to his senses.  
"I'm sorry Clove, I cant do this!" he said frustrated as he looks at her bug eyed.  
He breathes heavily as he nervously picks up his jacket  
and soon runs out of the room leaving behind a confused girl with messy hair and smeared makeup.

* * *

**HEY:D **  
**AHHHHH! THEY FINALLY KISS:D:D**  
**And if you have ANY QUESTIONS OR COMMENTS PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE REVIEW!:D**  
**And thank you to everyone who reviewed earlier!:D **  
**I DONT HAVE THE TIME TO REPLY TO THEM NOW! BUT I WILL DEFINATELY REPLY TOMORROW! **  
**PLEASE REVIEW! THANKYOU SO MUCH!:D**


	16. The Morning After

Around three weeks ago, Cato wanted exactly what he could have gotten tonight.  
Heck, half an hour ago Cato wanted what he could've gotten tonight.  
But Cato had some amount of decency, If he wanted manipulative sex, he would have gotten it by now, but he didn't, so he walked out of that room proud.  
He managed to slide back into his chair without distracting too many people.  
"It took you that long?" Peeta asked. Cato opened his mouth but someone butt in.  
"Gale, gum please!" Clove said as she took her seat. Gale fished out a pack from his pocket and gave her a piece.  
"You might want to tell Annie and Peeta to help you hold her and keep her mouth shut on the way home, Effie will freak." Gale tells Cato.  
he nods.

"Shay!" a pitchy like voice calls.  
"Yes, Glimmer I-don't-recall-your-last-name?" Clove turns and smiles sarcastically.  
"Hart," she says as though its something you're taught in preschool.  
"Really?" Clove nods as though she's very interested.  
Madge laughs.  
"Anyway, I was here to ask you if you changed your mind on the whole cheerleading thing?  
Well now that you're not doing your gymnastics because you were too fat to land on your feet," she sighs before she continues.  
"I thought you would have the time?" she asks as though she doesn't care what Clove's response may be,  
but everyone knows the only reason she's asking is because she makes the team look more professional, which in turn makes her look better as captain.  
"Glimmer dear, you are at least thirty pounds heavier than me," Clove laughs.  
"I'm also three inches taller!" she blurts defensively.  
"Ouch, but lets face it, that really has nothing to do with it?" she replies smirking.  
"Anyway, so you planning on taking my offer?" she asks trying to change the topic.  
"Sure, I'll take any chance I get to show you up," Clove replies and turns back to the table.  
"Practice starts tomorrow at four, don't be late!" she rolls her eyes and walks off.  
If Clove were even the slightest bit sober, she would've never agreed to that.

As the group made small talk in the last few minutes of what was left of dinner, a severely drunk  
Clove made an attempt at trying to get Cato's attention under the table.  
She placed her hand on his thigh and drew swirls with her stick on nails.  
Cato placed his hand on hers completely squishing it. Cato didn't want to sleep with her, didn't mean he wouldn't take advantage of small things like this.  
She slipped her hand up the sleeve of his jacket and glided her fake nails down his skin.  
"Come on! We're leaving!" Annie called out. The four bid goodbye to their friends and trotted to the car.

Once Cato told Annie and Peeta about Clove's little problem, they all vowed to help cover up.  
They got into the car, and the first ten minutes were fine that is until Clove started throwing up.  
"Oh my, what happened dear?" Effie worriedly asked.  
"See, she just took a pregnancy test, and well," Peeta started.  
"Ha-ha Peeta, you're so funny!" Annie laughed as she jabbed him in the stomach.  
"She had the oyster from the buffet! It was spoiled. But don't worry, they changed them right after she complained." Annie smiled.  
Effie seemed to believe them.  
"Didn't Glimmer look like such a slut, I mean did you see how short that-" Clove started.  
"Clove we do not use that kind of language! If I catch you saying that word again, you will be grounded, do you understand?" Effie yelled.  
"But aunt Effie, Clove has a point, that dress was just horrendously provocative!" Annie says to try and get Effie to calm down.  
"I suppose, I never understand how her mother lets her come out in those?" Effie sighs.  
She then goes on about Mrs. Hart till they finally get home.

Annie escorts Clove up the stairs and into her room where she tucks her in and leaves.  
Clove tosses and turns until she decides this bed is not comfortable and trots her way into Cato's room.  
She watches him sleep for a few seconds before she finally shakes him up.

"What is it?" he groans.  
" I don't want to sleep alone," she slurs.  
"So go to Annie's room!" he replies rubbing his eyes.  
"I can't Effie will see me!" she whines.  
"So?" he asks. And she's stumped she doesn't have an answer.  
"Just move up!" she whines.  
"Ugh," he grunts before moving to the right side of the bed.  
He couldn't care less right now; he was sleepy and way too tired to think through everything.  
The two fell asleep in a matter of seconds. The rays shone in through the windows at eleven pm on a Saturday morning.  
While Cato and Clove were fast asleep on the first floor, they were missing a very ordinary morning breakfast.

"Where is Clover? I didn't see her in her bed this morning?" Effie asked through her newspaper.  
Peeta and Annie both shot each other wide eyed looks and began nervously chewing their toasts.  
"I checked Peeta's room, I checked your room, and she can't be with Cato because he is sleeping." Effie asked.  
"She's probably in the TV room?" Peeta said.  
"How come you didn't wake Cato up? It's pretty late for him right?" Peeta asked.  
"But he has football this afternoon, so I figured he needed to rest. That reminds me, I hope Clove is feeling better, otherwise I can give her a tab?" Effie asked.  
And that's when it hit Peeta; Clove was so drunk yesterday she probably snuck into Cato's room through the door.  
"Oh right! Clove said she needed to use my shower because there wasn't any hot water coming from hers!" Peeta sighs.  
"I'm gonna go tell her to hurry up" he smiles before running up the stairs and barging into Cato's room.

"You idiot!" he yells before punching Cato awake.  
"Ow!" he yells and shoves Peeta before wiping his eyes.  
"Why is she here?" Peeta points to the head of hair whose face is buried in the pillow.  
"I have no flipping clue? She just shows up here in the middle of the night asking if she can sleep here?" he says confused.  
"And that's all that happened, she just slept?" Peeta asked threateningly.  
"Yes!" he replied.  
"You better be right, Reed! Now hurry up and get downstairs!" he yells.  
"And bring drunk ass with you!" he leaves the room.

"Clove, wake up!" he whispers as he taps her shoulder. She turns.  
"Get up!" he whispers again more forcefully. Nothing.  
"Get up whore!" he yells into Clove's ears.  
she jolts in the bed, getting up dumbfounded and partially deaf.  
"what the fuck is wrong with you!" she sits up, eyes still closed.  
Cato's silent but heavy laughter causes the bed to vibrate.  
She puts out her hand hoping to find her bedside table with a rubber band but instead she finds an empty space.

"Shit!" she yells as she opens her eyes to find where she is.  
"Well, good morning to you too," Cato smiles.  
"What am I doing here?" she asks nervously.  
"You slept here!"  
"Shit!" she yells again getting off the bed. "What did we-" she was cut of before she could finish.  
"We didn't do anything, but you wanted to! I had to literally push you off of me!" Cato smirked.  
"You're lying!" her jaw dropped.  
"Nope, you're a great kisser, kind of sloppy though, might want to work on that?" He laughed.  
"Oh god no! I don't remember shit!" she slapped her forehead.

"Well, I'll catch you up; you are now officially a cheer leader, you cannot hold a drink and you tried to sleep with me, that's all." Cato walked towards the bathroom.  
"You put something in the flask, didn't you?" Clove pulled his t-shirt and stopped him from walking into the bathroom.  
"No, why would I do that?" He laughed.  
"You know why!" she narrowed her eyes.  
"I don't know if you caught on? But I was the one who walked away from that chance!" he said loudly.  
"Oh really, and why is that?" she asked lifting an eyebrow.  
"Because I want you to want it as much as I do, otherwise it's just no fun!" he pat her shoulder.  
"Liar! You were the only one who actually saw me drinking! You and Gale! And Gale was way too preoccupied with saint Madge!" she roars.  
"Don't flatter yourself sunshine! It wasn't me!" he replied.  
She gave him a glare before walking off into her room.


	17. The Liar Isn't Always Lying

"So what are your plans for today?" Effie asked the group.  
"Well Clove has joined the cheer squad," Peeta laughed.  
"So she, Cato and I are heading to school for practice." He finished.  
"Clover! Good for you!" Effie smiled.  
She nodded her head already wanting to fake a stomach ache and skip it. "Annie?"  
"Oh I'm going to go to Jackie's for a while," she said casually, though Clove was pretty sure she was going to Finns place.  
Effie nodded. Clove threw on a loose olive green top with denim shorts and ran down the stairs.

"Come on! We're late!" Peeta yelled to Clove as she jogged down the driveway.  
The three of them hopped into the car and drove towards school.  
"If you guys play football on the field, where exactly do Glimmer and the others practice?" Clove asked Peeta.  
She was very prominently avoiding Cato ever since she woke up in his room this morning.  
"Um, near the stands, they don't really do much? Just dance provocatively" he chuckles.  
"Ugh, I'm hating this already! Take me home?" she whines.  
Peeta didn't reply thinking it was a rhetorical question, it clearly wasn't.

"Are you coming to Gales tonight?" Cato asked her.  
She nodded, very briefly.  
"You two get out here, I need to go park the car," Peeta said.  
The two leapt out, Clove grabbed her bag and tried walking in as fast as possible to avoid conversation; she didn't do a good job.  
"Clove, stop ignoring me!" he yelled from behind her as she scurried through the doors ignoring him.  
"Clove!" he yelled grabbing her wrist. She turned around irritated.  
"Let go!"  
"Not until you tell me why you're ignoring me!"  
"Just admit it! You put something in my drink!" she growled.  
"I didn't Clove!" he said sounding honest.  
"Stop lying Cato! It's really sick you know?"  
"but I didn't do it Clove!" he yelled letting go of her wrist.  
She shot him a glare and ran through the corridors and towards the field.  
He eventually caught up with her but by the time he did she had already reunited with the rest of the squad.

"Clover! Long time!" one of the girls said giving her a hug.  
She awkwardly pat her back not knowing who she was.  
"Clove, you're late!" Glimmer interrupted the one sided hug.  
"I was-" she was interrupted.  
"I really don't care, let's get started."

She clapped her hands and all of the girls arranged themselves in a single filed line.  
Clove laughed as she slowly walked and stood at the end.  
"These are the uniforms, don't lose them!" she threw a pile at each one of the girls.  
"Now go to the changing room and put them on!" she yelled.  
All the girls obeyed and ran towards the door.  
Clove followed, too tired to debate with Glimmer about how bossy she was.

By the time Clove and her hung over ass reached the changing room, the others were leaving.  
She shoved her way through the girls with the pigtails and collapsed onto one of the benches in the room.

"I saw you and her come out of the same bedroom yesterday, what was going on?" a muffled voice, sounding a lot like Marvels asked.  
Clove could hear the boys talking through the walls, the one time she was actually fortunate to have the boys changing room right next door.  
"Ah, nothing man, not this time!" another voice replied laughing.  
Clove knew that was Cato, and they were talking about her.  
Marvel was probably here for his SAT classes and decided to crash the football teams gossip session.  
"Next time bro," another voice Clove couldn't identify replied.

Clove quickly wore the tight shorts and squeezed into the awfully tight full-sleeved crop top with 'SHH' printed across the chest.  
Clove squirmed and squirmed until she felt comfortable in the top, this would probably be the one time in her life she wished she had a smaller chest.  
The top was white navy blue and the outlines were in red.  
The shorts themselves were navy blue with white outlines.  
Clove was now three pounds heavier and it showed, the last thing she needed was a skimpy cheerleading uniform that had a full frontal view of her not so ribby stomach.  
Right before she decided to head back to the field and face Glimmers wrath for taking so long, her phone started vibrating.

'_You think you could pick me up from Finns after practice?'_  
Clove giggled before she replied.  
_'Sure.'  
_She shoved her phone into her bag and ran out the door.  
She paced through the grass as the radiant sun beat down on her fair skin.

She looked to her left to find the boys playing a serious game.  
As she moved closer she realized Cato had the ball and was heading towards the goal right before he set his eyes on her.  
He was moving ever so swiftly before her dark hair caught his attention.  
Their eyes met for a second through the cluster of boys trying to steal the ball.

Her hair was tied in a high, messy bun and bounced every time she took a step, and his skin practically glowed with the beams shining down on him.  
That one-second connection said all the words Cato was dying to say to her if only she would talk to him.  
Before Cato could get his attention back from her lively eyes, the ball had been stolen from him and he was down on his knees.

"What's wrong with you Reed?" Peeta yelled.  
"Focus!" he hit his back before running off.  
He picked himself up and gazed at Clove.  
The second he turned his head towards her, she flipped her head around and ran towards the squad.

"Clove plays soccer, ya know?" Gale says randomly thinking Cato would be interested, and he was.  
"Really?" Cato asked stunned. Gale nods.  
"And she's really good too." He adds on.  
"Why doesn't she play anymore?" Cato asks shielding his eyes from the sun.  
"He was kind of like her good luck charm, ever since they broke up, she hasn't risked playing." Gale shrugged.  
Cato nodded not so understandingly.  
"What took you so long Shay?" Glimmer yelled as the other girls were warming up.  
"Well, I had to pee," Clove sighed.  
"Now go warm up!" She yelled.  
The rest of cheer practice was like boot camp, but not for Clove, she really didn't care enough to listen to what Glimmer was telling her to do.  
But the hour didn't go by without a few awkward yet meaningful stares from one end of the field to the other.

* * *

**HEYYY:D  
**PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE REVIEW GUYS! I'M SO BUMMED PEOPLE HAVE STOPPED REVIEWING:(  
IF MY CHAPTERS HAVE STARTED GETTING BORING PLEASE TELL ME! I PROMISE THE NEXT CHAPTER WILL BE BETTER:D  
ANYWAY REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW:D  
THANKS!


	18. The Blame Game

The three headed home thankfully remembering to pick Annie up on the way.  
Clove poured herself a glass of fresh iced tea, changed into her neon purple bikini, slid on her orange wayfarers, and plonked onto a green raft in the pool to catch a tan. Clove was listening to soft rock before it was interrupted and changed into some kind of metal.

"What do you think you're doing?" Clove turned her float around and slid her sunglasses on top of her head.  
"I like this song" Cato said slapping sunscreen on his back.  
Clove glared at him before sipping her iced tea and floating her way towards the other side of the pool.  
Cato smirked before he dove into the water completely drenching Clove.  
He emerged a few seconds later, to see Clove wiping the water off her arms with her fingers.

"God I hate you!" she snarled. He just smirked and swam closer to her float.  
"I'm glad to see you've put on some weight, I can't see your ribs anymore!" Cato laughed as he poked her stomach.  
She sighed and just looked away.  
"Clove, don't ignore me, I didn't do it!" He started again.  
She didn't reply.  
"Ugh, I'm done trying!" he said before swimming towards the stairs.

"Wait!" she called to him.  
"What?"  
"Can you tell me what happened?" she sighed.  
"Last night?" she finished.  
"I already told you Clove," he replied swimming back towards her.  
"No, I mean like exactly what happened," she hesitated hoping for the best.

"Alright well, the night was pretty normal until you followed me into one of the rooms," her doubts had been confirmed; they were talking about her in the changing room. "I was in the bathroom, then when I came out, you were on the bed." She covered her eyes with her palm in disappointment.  
Cato hesitated before he continued.  
"You were a mess, your hair was all hay wire, your makeup was smudged, and you were viciously drunk"  
he sighed and swam closer towards her float after which he placed his arms on the green float. He nervously shook his head.  
"Then you sort of, came onto me. You kind of like fell on me? And then you did these really weird things," he laughed.  
Clove splashed him before he could finish.  
"Just go on!" she sighed.  
"Then you kissed me," he smirked at her.  
"And you let it happen?" she asked him.  
Their faces were pretty close, her head was leaning on the cushion on the float and he was tagging along his face close to hers.

"Well, not in the beginning, but then eventually yes," he laughed.  
"How could you let that happen? You knew I was drunk!" she splashed him again.  
"Hey sunshine! You wanted to do a lot worse! You were literally undressing, when-"  
"Oh god, stop, this is embarrassing!" she laughed as she buried her hands in her free palm.  
"Don't worry, that wasn't the first time a girl has-" he was interrupted.  
"Oh shut up!" she splashed him, yet again.  
"You've got to stop doing that!" he splashed her back.  
"You've got to stop being such a douche!" she replied.  
"But baby, I love you!" he said sarcastically.

"Speaking of which, who were you on the phone with a few weeks ago, I meant to ask, but I guess I forgot," she asked playing with the water underneath her float.  
"Oh! That was my sister, from Chicago; she's a real sweetheart! She'll be visiting some time soon!" he said enthusiastically.  
Clove nodded and took another sip.  
"You heard me?" he asked.  
"No Cato, I took a wild guess that you make late night phone calls to girls and tell them you love them." she said sarcastically.  
"You were just jealous and jumped to the worse case scenario!" he laughed.  
"Sure," she jumped off the float and swam to the edge of the pool.

"I hope you know I haven't forgiven you for the whole drink thing," she slid her green wayfarers on before tying her hair into a high ponytail.  
"I didn't do it Clove!" he swam beside her.  
The sun was setting and the light made both of them look stunning in the others eyes.  
"Whatever," she replied before walking up the ladder and out of the pool, leaving Cato angry and confused.

"I have some huge news!" Effie starts as the kids gather around the table before leaving for Gales.  
"Remember aunt Enobaria? She's getting re-married this weekend!" Effie says excitedly.  
"Oh my! Who to? Where is it?" Annie asks clapping as a huge grin plays across her face.  
"Chaff! remember him? But it's in Napa valley, Chaff has a gorgeous house there!" Effie squirms with excitement.  
"I haven't spoken to Rory for ages!" Clove smiled widely.  
Rory Nicolson was aunt Enobarias son, and the kids had grown widely fond of him.  
"Neither! When's it?" Peeta asks.  
"Wedding is on Monday, but we leave tomorrow." She replies.  
"Yes! We get to miss school!" Annie does a head bob and an awkward dance.  
Clove was ecstatic! Clove and Rory were like inseparable! And she couldn't wait to see him again.  
"We need to leave! Come-on!" Peeta yells.

And the four make their way to Gales house for a night of beer and action movies.  
Gales house was just about big enough to fit his ego, that being said, his house was pretty big.  
His brother, sister, mother and him lived a very family oriented life.  
Sometimes his mother would ramble on and on about how she wanted the 'suburban life' but never got it.  
Gale and the rest of the gang greeted the four of them as they made their way up to the tv room.

"Clove! We had judo today!" Jackie exclaimed.  
"Crap, I'm sorry, I cant make it, I've got cheer practice." She said dully.  
"So what movie is it this time?" Annie asked curling up next to Finn on the couch.  
"Tomb raider," Jackie replied.  
"Go girl power!" Katniss yelled enthusiastically as everyone got cozy and Marvel out the DVD in.  
There were blankets on the carpet since there wasn't enough space on the couch to fit all of them.  
Clove sat comfortably next to Gale on the carpet and Cato went and sat on his other side.  
Forty-five minutes into the action almost everyone could feel the tension between Cato and Clove.

"Clove, can you pass the popcorn?" Cato asked stretching out his arm waiting.  
She ignored him and pretended to be too caught up in the movie.  
"Clove!" he yelled. Nothing.  
"Fine," he sighed.

About one and a half hours Gale took out the beer and conveniently put it right next to Clove.  
"Clove pass me a bottle please." Cato whispered as the rest of the gang was watching the movie attentively.  
She didn't say a word.  
"God, I cannot take it anymore!" Gale yelled still whispering.  
"Why can't you talk to him Clove?" He continued.  
"Why don't you ask Mr. Stud over here?" She snaps.  
"I didn't do it!" he yells back in whispers.  
"What didn't you do?" Gale asks.  
"This ass put something in my drink the other night!" she hisses.

"Wait," Gale pauses.  
Cato's mouth was open, like he was going to say something but was interrupted.  
"Crap," Gale finishes as he hit his palm to his forehead.  
"What?" Cato asks.  
"You know that flask I gave you?" he turns to Clove.  
"It was Posy's, and it probably had her ADD medication in it, she has issues." He finished as he closed his eyes anticipating a slap from Clove.  
She just sat there, flushed and completely, utterly embarrassed.

The room was dark apart from the TV that seemed to perfectly light up Clove's face.  
Through the light of the TV Cato watched as Cloves face first flushed of all colour and then turned a bright and vibrant shade of red  
that was probably diluted by the TV screen and would be even brighter if they put on some lights.

"So, am I gonna get an apology little miss I'm better than the world, and every guy wants me?" Cato asks.  
Clove froze; she swore she had never been so mortified.  
She quickly turned back to the TV without saying a word.  
Cato could see how horrified she was, so he dropped the topic.

The rest of the night wasn't that bad if you drowned out Kat and Peeta's making out noises  
and ignored the awkward moments between the Mr. and Mrs. Arrogant.  
Cato turned his head from time to time and gaped at the little girl with the messy bun,the oversized sweatshirt  
and the torn shorts still managed to be the prettiest girl in the room.

The movie soon came to an end just as the beer ran out and everyone decided to go home.  
Annie decided to stay the night at Jackie, who coincidently lives right opposite Finn.  
Where as Peeta decided since there is no way Effie is going to let him stay at Kats that he would stay at Gales.  
Gale and Katniss have been friends his kindergarten and Kats mom is totally cool with her staying at his place.

Clove and Cato walked down the driveway and towards the car.  
"Clove?" he asked. She nodded and looked at him as she shoved her hands in her pocket.  
The still night grew quiet, and all one could hear were the waves, the crickets and the occasional car.

"I'm sorry," she said before he could say anything.  
His blonde hair remained absolutely still as he turned towards her smirking.  
"Sorry Shay, I didn't catch that?" he laughed.  
She smiled nodding her head.  
"I'm sorry!" she yelled laughing.  
"It's alright," he flung his arm over her shoulder.  
"In fact, I think I'm going to send Posy a thank you card." He laughed. She pushed him and then smiled.  
"I'm not kidding, I don't regret a thing." He said as he looked into her eyes.

"Are you sleepy?" Clove asked looking back at the ground as they walked down the long driveway.  
"Nope," he replied.  
"You in the mood for another movie?" she asked.  
"Sure, as long as its not one of those sappy chick flicks." He warned.  
"I promise." She replied laughing.  
He looked at her; she hasn't smiled this much in the longest time.

"Look at you!" he smirked nudging her making her fall a bit.  
"Clover Shay is being nice." He smirked.  
"I've got to do something productive with all this free time!" she shrugs.  
"And I guess you could say, that I'm really, really happy." She laughed and looked up at the white crescent glowing in between the clusters of stars.  
She turned back towards Cato.  
"I'm glad to hear that!" he smiles.  
Cato can't take his eyes off her.  
She has never once smiled continuously for so long, and he really loves her smile.

"Crap, we need to pack!" he remembers.  
"Right! And I'm guessing were gonna have to pack for Peeta and Annie too." Her smile disappears.  
"It wont be that bad," he says just so her smile returns.  
The two soon realize how slow they had been walking and quickly take the remaining steps to the car.

They drove home in silence.  
Not an awkward silence.  
But a long, thoughtful, blissful, and absolutely serene silence.

* * *

**HEYYY:D  
**PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE REVIEW GUYS!  
THANKYOU SOOOOOOOO MUCH FOR ALL THE REVIEWS I GOT LAST CHAPTER! PLEEEASSEEE HELP ME HIT 200 REVIEWS!  
The replies to the last couple reviews on my last couple of chapters!:) all 'guests' please give me a name I can address the reviews to!

TheUnrulyBallerina: Thankyou so much!:) We will definitely come across things she cant do soon;) And here you go:)

odairgoesthg: Ah! wish I had seen this review earlier! Great idea though:) And the sarcastic thing, I will definitely do that!:)

primrose88:Here you go:)

clovelycato555: Thankyouu:) Oh! I'll try fixing that!

traceuse: Thankyou:) I hope you got back into your account!

dobsokks:Dont worry, she'll find out soon;)

Guest: Thankyouu:) keep reviewing please!

Guest2: Thankyou:) please keep reviewing!

AutumnWillow18: Thankss:)

OdairBear: haha thanks:)

obsessedchick44: haha she just did;) She cant do a lot of things! we will come across those soon;)

charlie: Thanks! and I have updated that!:)

Victoria-Hunter-Of-Artemis: Haha thanks:)

Guest3: Oh I will definitely keep that in mind! Thanks:)

craig mabbitt is HOT: Thanksss:) And heres the explanation:)

Adrianna: Thankyou so much:) And dont worry, that'll all happen in good time;)

Alison Zhang: Thankyou soo much:) I will definitely use those ideas, thanks!:) And the Cashmere thing will come up soon, dont worry;)

sundragons9: Here you go:)

Tophtherunaway:Thanks:)

Guest4: Thankyouuu:)

: Here you go:)

juliet: Thankyou so much:)

Guest/caro: Thankyou so much!:) And I LOVE your ideas, I will definitely use one!


	19. We're All Family Here

"I'm going up," she declared.  
"The movie?" he asks.  
"No time, we need to pack for Peeta and Annie and then ourselves, oh and I need your help packing."  
Clove finishes as she runs up the stairs.  
"Why?" Cato asks.  
"Well, Annie does technically.  
Every time she picks an outfit she makes Peeta decide whether it's too provocative,  
and Peeta isn't here so I'm going to have to make so with you."  
She says as she waves her hand indicating he should come up.  
"God," Cato laughs as he follows her into Annie's room.

The two of them sit in front of Annie's closet as Clove pulls out piles of clothes.  
"Too pink, too short, too sparkly, too much cleavage, and too tight" were the comments that popped up the most frequently as Cato rummaged through the piles.  
"Ugh, how did Effie let her buy this? It's the size of a gumball!" Cato exclaimed as he picked up a tiny black and white, striped bikini.  
"I have the same thing." Clove said bluntly.  
"Well, it wouldn't look that provocative on you." He replied.  
It took Cato a second or two before he realized what he had said, but by the time that had happened Clove had gripped a pillow and was hitting his face.  
"I'm sorry, I'm sorry!" He yelled between hits.  
"Hurtful!" she yelled.  
"I swear to god, if it were anyone but me, they would have killed you! I just don't really care." She laughed.  
"You're right, I'm sorry, you really are beautiful." He laughs.  
"You're right, I am," she replies.  
Cato smirks.  
"Let's get back to packing." He says folding a pair of shorts.  
"Now these are just wrong!" Cato says holding up the shorts.  
"You are like the father we never had." Clove smiled sarcastically.  
"I'm used to doing this, I had to do it for my sister back in Chicago." He shrugs.  
"Did she know about you being a man whore?" Clove asks politely.  
He throws the shorts right at her stomach.  
"Change the topic." He laughed.  
And then, for the next half an hour they talked about a lot of random stuff,  
until Clove passed out in a pile of clothes and Cato laid her soundly on her bed.

The morning arrived soon and Effie charged into both rooms as though they were cadets and Effie was the Sargent.  
In a matter of seconds Cato and Clove woke up not being able to sleep with Effie shrieking in the background.  
Clove took a quick shower, changed into a pair of dark blue sweat pants and a tight yellow and white striped tank top,  
grabbed her hand bag, her suitcase, Annie's suitcase and rushed down the stairs.

"Good, you're ready, come on, we're already late!" Effie says grabbing Annie's suitcase and dragging it out the door.  
Clove shoves her suitcase in the back of Effie's blue range rover and hops into the back next to Cato,  
who is half asleep and whose body is spread occupying the entire backseat.

"Get up hoe!" Clove yelled.  
And Cato got up startled.  
"You were right, it is funny!" Clove laughs as she slides into the space Cato was earlier occupying.

They picked up Annie and Peeta on the way who slid into the back of the car.  
The flight was pleasant.  
Clove and Annie chitchatted about Annie's night at Finns and Peeta and Cato were busy watching die hard for like the hundredth time.

They landed in Napa Valley to find Annie's aunt waiting for them in the tiny waiting area near the parking.  
The airport was really tiny.  
She had long chestnut brown hair straight as hair comes and her eyes were an intimidating shade of dark blue, she was really beautiful.

"Effie!" she yelled waving her arms up in the air.  
Effie smiled and quickly walked towards her sister.  
Clove had seen pictures of Effie before she died her hair strawberry blonde and before she began wearing coloured contacts,  
she looked just like Enobaria.

"Annabelle! It's been such a long time!" she smiled embracing Annie into a big hug.  
Annie's father was Effie's and Enobaria's brother, and after he was rehabilitated, they vowed to keep Annie safe.

"Peeta, Clover! Oh my god, you two have grown so much! You too Annabelle."  
She hugged Clove and Peeta as Cato stood there awkwardly.  
"You must be Cato! Oh Effie has told me so much about you!"  
she wrapped her arms around him, and he hugged her back uneasily.  
"Where's Rory?" Clove asked excitedly.

Back in the day, when the kids were fourteen, Enobaria used to work as a flight attendant, and Rory used to stay at Effie's.  
Rory's father left the two when Rory was nine.  
He stayed with her for a year and a half until Enobaria made enough money to buy a house in the suburbs.  
In that year and a half Clove and Rory became the closest two friends could get.  
After he moved out Clove rarely saw him, maybe once or twice a year.

"He's back at Chaff's place sweetie, he is so excited to see you!  
You guys will love Chaff!" She jumped as we headed towards the car.

And the car rides were filled with stories about how Chaff and Enobaria met, how he asked her out, how he proposed etc.  
Cato had charmed his way through this family, and Enobaria was no different.  
By the end of the car ride they were acting like best buds, no joke.

Clove loved Napa Valley, though she had only been once.  
The trees, the vineyards, the smell it had in the autumn, it was like heaven.  
The car parked in front of a huge house.  
It had creepers creeping down the walls and huge windows on every corner.  
The front yard was gorgeous with a gigantic tree that shed ochre leaves and a pathway leading down the door.  
Clove hopped out of the car and grabbed her suitcase from the boot.

"Clover!" a low mellow and sweet sounding voice yelled from the pathway.  
"Rory!" Clove smiled and ran towards the boy.  
He held his arms out before Clove jumped onto him, grabbing his neck before he picked her up and embraced her in a warm hug.  
Cato watched as her small feet dangled in the air and his lean arms held her waist.  
Cato almost puked, if he didn't know any better, he'd think they were married.  
Cato stared intently at the boy.  
He had broad shoulders, he was at least 6'1, he had messy chestnut brown hair, bronze shiny skin and velvet blue eyes.  
He looked just like his mother, and that worried Cato, as he remembered, Enobaria was beautiful.

* * *

AHH! PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE REVIEW IF YOU HAVE ANY QUESTIONS SUGGESTIONS OR COMMENTS!  
THANKYOU FOR HELPING ME HIT 200! YOU GUYS ARE THE BEST!:D

primrose88: Thankyou so much:)

Spotted Bee The Wallflower:Thankyou so much!:D

AutumnWillow18:Thankyou:D I was thinking about that! um, I think she's going to go back to gymnastics? what do you think?

: Thanks!:D

clovelycato555:Thankyou so much!:)

allisath:Thanks:)

Stacy:Haha yup;) Thankyou!:)

Guest1: Thankyou!:)

Guest:Haha thankyouu:D

loyalfan:Thankyou:)

Alexis:Thanks!:D

Maiara:Thankyouuuuu so muchh my 2OOth reviewer:D

Thehungergamesfan123: Haha I agree! dont worry, they'll cuddle soon;)

Guest: Thankyou:)


	20. Days Are Long Without You

They held their embrace for at least five seconds before he finally put her down.  
The two were chatting and as much as Cato tried to eavesdrop on their conversation,  
he couldn't hear a thing from where he was standing.

After Annie and Peeta unloaded the bags from the boot, they trotted off to Rory and gave him an affectionate hug.  
"You must be Cato," Rory smiled as Cato rolled his suitcase over to the others.  
"It's good to have another guy in the house," Rory smiled and gave Cato one of those brotherly chest pump/ hug things guys tend to do.  
Peeta cleared his throat trying to draw attention to the fact that he was as much of a man as anyone else.  
"Like I said, good to have you here," Rory laughed as Peeta punched his arm.

The five walked down the long front lawn and into the house.  
It was huge; it had a long winding staircase, large windows and what looked like a pool in the back.  
"Come on, I'll show you to your rooms," Rory said as the four followed him up the stairs.  
Effie really needed this time to unwind, so instead of unpacking, she went straight for the liquor cabinet.

"We have four guest bedrooms, this one is-" Rory started as he opened the door to a huge bedroom with a king sized bed.  
"Dibbs!" Annie interrupted and ran towards the bed sprawling all over the sheets.  
"Alrighty then," Rory laughed.  
"This is the second room," he opened the door to a room of the same size, but it had a low broad bed and a picturesque view of the valley.  
"Mine!" Clove threw her suitcase on the bed.  
"I was just about to say, this bedroom doesn't have a bathroom," Rory finished.  
The boys shot instant looks at Clove and smirked evilly.

"No," she whispered before the boys ran through the well-lit corridor racing to make sure they made it to the rooms with bathrooms before Clove.  
Cato marked his room as he shoved his suitcase under the bed and Peeta sprawled out on his bed.  
"You two are so immature, I didn't even want a room with a bathroom," Clove said casually leaning against Cato's doorframe.  
"Liar," he laughed.  
"I'm going to go change," Cato stated grabbing a pair of clothes and opened the door to what he thought was a bathroom.  
But instead he found a cycle, a pair of roller blades, a mop and some other redundant objects.

"About that, this room doesn't have a bathroom either, I would've told you if you'll hadn't darted through the corridor so quickly."  
Rory laughed standing next to Clove.  
"Ha Ha Ha," Clove said mocking him.  
"You and Clove have to share the bathroom at the end of the corridor," Rory finished.  
Clove's face was blank, she did not want Cato to know her bathroom routines, this is not happening.  
"But it's huge!" Rory tried to make the situation better.  
"Not laughing now are we?" Cato smirked grabbing his clothes and walking into the bathroom down the corridor.

"You two seem chummy!" Rory laughed.  
"Yeah, we're the bestest of friends," Clove said bluntly.  
"He seems like a nice guy,"  
"He is," Clove replied.  
"How are you and Cashmere doing?" he asked.  
When Rory left Effie's when he was sixteen, and Clove was fourteen.  
Cash and Clove weren't talking after the whole Incident.  
"Weirdly enough, she hangs out with us a lot these days, I really don't know why, but i'm going to figure out" Clove replied.  
"You forgiven her?"  
"No," Clove laughed.  
Rory nodded.

"Come on! Change into your bathing suit! We're going to go for a swim!" he smiled poking her.  
She nodded and began unpacking.  
"Cato, hurry up!" she yelled knocking vigoursously on the bathroom door.  
"Wait! Gosh Clove!" he yelled from the other side.  
"I don't have time for this!" she was still banging on the door when she got a text from Kat asking her how the vacationing was going.

She used one hand to type up a reply to Kat and the other to continue banging on the door.  
Two seconds later Cato had opened the door and her hand landed forcefully on Cato's abdomen.  
She turned to him to find his shirtless skin glittering in the sunlight like flipping Edward Cullen and her pink painted fingers were still grazing his chest.  
"Oh um, sorry," she moved her fingers hastily.  
He smirked.  
"Why aren't you wearing a shirt?" she questioned nervously grabbing her bathing suit from one of the windowsills in the corridor.  
"We're swimming aren't we?" he asked walking out of the bathroom.  
"Oh, right." She muttered.  
"See you down?" he laughed.  
She nodded walking into the bathroom.  
"You're such a moron," she muttered to herself as she shut the door.

"Clove! Get the raft!" Annie yelled from inside the pool.  
Clove was walking out the glass doors leading to the pool with a can of coke in one hand, and a magazine in the other.  
She was wearing a simple teal bikini and a pair of flip-flops.  
It was pretty chili.  
It wasn't hot enough to sunbathe but wasn't cold enough to make swimming a bad idea.  
There was a deck near the pool with four deck chairs and a bar on the opposite end; Clove took a seat on one.  
"Get in!" Rory yelled as he surfaced from the blue water.  
"In a while!" Clove yelled as she slid on her shades and opened her magazine.  
"At least throw me the raft!" and she did throw him the raft.  
In fifteen or twenty minutes, Clove dove in and was bombarded by four losers and their water guns.

In an hour or so the kids got out, all rushing upstairs to get changed for the dinner this evening.  
Enobaria had set up tables, a dance floor on the deck and a live jazz band to play in her backyard, which was big enough to fit a couple hundred people,  
though she had only invited around fifty.

People came flooding in as the night grew.  
Clove and Annie were on the dance floor in the late evening as the sun set, swishing and swashing and dancing like no one was watching.  
Cato watched enviously as a slow romantic song played, and Rory asked Clove to dance.  
Clove's hair swayed behind her as he turned her quickly, Cato had never seen her laugh as much as she was laughing right now, Cato had never seen her this happy.  
Her simple yellow halter dress twirled as she twirled, her eyes were gleaming with delight.  
Cato hated to admit it, but the two looked flawless together, and the worst part was, he made her so happy, and Cato couldn't compete with that.

He watched Clove and Rory glide across the deck with mix of rage and happiness fuming inside of him.  
"Annie, want to dance?" Cato asked as he held out his hand.  
"Sure," she smiled taking his hand as he escorted her to the deck.  
The two danced and laughed for a few minutes before Annie saw Rory dancing behind them.

"Hey! Rory!" Annie yelled and caught his attention and he smiled.  
"Wanna switch?" she asked Clove smirking.  
"Um, sure," Clove walked towards Cato.  
He smirked as she put her hands on his shoulders and he put his hands on her waist.  
The second he touched her she quivered a little bit.  
"Do you need me to crouch down a little bit?" Cato asked sniggering.  
"Ha-Ha, very funny," she mocked.  
Although she had to admit, she was very uncomfortable and her arms were stretching a bit too much.

The two glided smoothly to the beat of an 80's jazz song neither had ever heard.  
"How does he make you laugh like that?" Cato finally asked, he was curious.  
"Who Rory?" she laughed. Cato nodded.  
"I've never seen you looking that happy." He said.  
"I don't know, I've known the guy forever and were really close ya know? Maybe I just haven't seen him in a while, and I really miss him."  
she replied taking a deep breath.  
"Why?" she sneered.  
"No reason, just curious," he said defensively.  
She giggled.  
God, he wished she knew how beautiful she looked when she laughed, her smooth laugh rung through his ears like his favorite song.  
Weirdly enough, his favorite song was hardcore metal.  
Her emerald eyes practically glowed in the early moonlight an her lips so pink with artificial shit that he could'nt resist going for it.

Cato was so close to leaning in, before remembering that Effie was watching them like a hawk.  
The song soon faded out, and the guests were gathered at their various tables so that they could eat  
and listen to some highly optimistic speeches about true love and soul mates. A couple of guests toasted, but Clove tuned out all of them.

It wasn't that Clove didn't like Chaff, she did.  
But Clove was a realist, and realistically, this was aunt Enobaria's fourth wedding in the past 20 years, so Clove wasn't going to get too comfortable.

The toasts were soon over and dinner was served.  
Enoabria had conveniently put all the kids on a table at in the corner.

"You made it!" Rory yelled as he wrapped his arms around a raven-haired girl, before kissing her sweetly.  
The girl was gorgeous, she had light eyes, a mix between amber and green, and long straight hair.  
She wasn't skinny like Clove or Annie, but skinny was overrated anyway.

"Guys, this is Cecelia, my girlfriend." Rory smiled as he wrapped one arm around her waist.  
"Hi, its great to finally meet you guys, Rory's told me so much!" she smiled.  
She had an accent that Clove couldn't quite pin point to a country.

Cato had never been this relieved in his life, Clove talked to Cecelia like they had been friends for years,  
and this meant she doesn't like Rory in that way, which cleared a path for Cato.

"So, where are you from?" Peeta asked.  
"Egypt, I moved here a couple of years ago." She replied.  
Clove was satisfied with the answer.

The night grew and people left early to make it in time for the wedding tomorrow at noon.  
Cecelia promised she'd make it tomorrow morning and left before midnight.

The kids went up to their rooms and changed into their pajamas and went to bed so they wouldn't be knackered the next morning.

Clove slipped into her loose oversized Ramones T-shirt that flowed up until a bit above her knees.  
She walked to the bathroom with her toothbrush and face wash.  
While in the middle of brushing her teeth, Cato walked in.

"Oh I'm sorry!" Cato apologized not knowing what to do.  
Clove spat before replying.  
"Its okay, you can use the other sink," she replied.  
Cato laughed at how weirdly adorable she was.  
He took out his toothbrush and began brushing.  
Clove then applied a bottled facemask that cost more than Enobaria's wedding dress in like a minute.  
"What the hell is that?" Cato asked done brushing, laughing at the girl with the pale face.  
"It's like, good for your face Cato, you wont get it!" she exclaimed.

There was a strand of hair that stuck to Clove's face amidst the facemask that was really bothering Cato.  
Cato walked towards her and pulled it out of the creamy solution on her face.  
The two stood really close, as Cato moved his arm up the arch of her back.

"You're really are beautiful," he gaped.  
If this were a rom-com, Clove would have probably made some snarky remark on how she had paste all over her face, but it wasn't.  
She was just a regular girl with a face-pact on, in her night wear, whose mouth probably tasted like toothpaste, who came face to face with a regular guy who she lived with and was supposed to be a sister to.

Cato leaned in slowly, and Clove just stood there in awe waiting for their lips to encounter.  
"Clove honey, come out here!" Effie yelled pulling the two apart and back into reality.  
Clove took a deep breath.  
"Count to a hundred and then leave, got it?" Clove asked him as though nothing had just happened.  
He nodded awestruck at the fact that Clove even let him get that far.

* * *

THANKYOU TO EVERYONE WHO REVIEWED! YOU THINK YOU COULD HELP ME HIT 250? COME ON! YOU GUYS ARE LIKE THE BEST REVIWERS!

AND I LOVE THOSE OF YOU WHO HAVE LONG ONES THAT GIVE ME IDEAS, I LOVE GETTING IDEAS AND SUGGESTIONS!

THANKYOU SO MUCH, AND REVIEEWW:D

AutumnWillow18: I think thats clear now;)

dobsokks:Haha, thankyouu:)

allisath:Thankyou:)

Guest:Haha yup, thanks:)

Thehungergamesfan123:Ikr! Thanks:)

Gia:Thats a pretty good idea! ill try and come up with that kind of scene!:)

craig mabbitt is HOT 4:Thankyou so much:D

catoandclove4eva: yup;)

Victoria-Hunter-Of-Artemis 4:HAHA, here you go:)

alicia:Thanks:)

Guest:Thankyou:)

Guest:Thankss:)

Daniella:Thankyouu:D


	21. The Sound Of Our Wedding Bells

The next morning arrived soon and the kids woke up early to help set up the tables, the cutlery, the decorations etc.  
Cato, Peeta and Rory helped set the tables and chairs while Clove and Annie helped coat the entrance in flowers.  
Cato and Clove hadn't spoken since last night, but it wasn't tense, it was a happy kind of quiet.

Clove and Annie both run up the stairs to change into their bridesmaids' dresses.  
The dress was pretty cute.  
It was a high low dress, the top was white lace and the bottom flowed lilac chiffon.  
Cloves hair was in a braided bun that Annie mastered one summer by watching like a billion tutorials on youtube.  
She wore a pair of cream flats and a bunch of bracelets.  
Annie wore the same dress with nude heels.

The two ran down the stairs and into the backyard knowing they were beyond late.  
Guests had already come and were seated waiting for Enobaria, who was waiting for her brides maids.  
Its almost as though the weather knew today was the day of the wedding, it was sunny and pleasant but not stifling, it was perfect.

Cato stood there at the alter waiting for the bride's maids in a white shirt with the sleeves rolled up and dark jeans.  
Rory stood to his left in the same white shirt.  
Cecelia was sitting in the crowd of around fifty.

When Cato actually looked at them, he saw love.  
Not attraction, it was love, and Cato never though he's ever say this, but he wanted that.

Cato then saw his life five or ten years from now, he wanted to be exactly where he was at that moment,  
he wanted to be waiting at the alter for Clove to hurry her ass up.

Screw the badass act, he thought to himself, it wasn't worth all of this.  
He hated to admit it, but under all of that buff, he just wanted to love and be loved in return, like everyone out there.  
But he'd never tell anyone, and he wasn't planning to tell them how much he really wanted a sappy picture perfect life.

In around fifteen years, Cato wanted kids, Sidney and Nicholas Reed.  
Nick would be older so that if anyone dared hurt Sidney, Nick would beat the living crap out of them, that is of course if Cato doesn't get to them first.  
They would live in a suburban neighborhood, maybe even in Newport, it wasn't that bad.  
Definitely not in the city though, Cato hated the noise and chaos.

They would live in a suburban house, with a pool and huge backyard where their dog would play.  
Sid and Nick would come home everyday to their mother who would have finished work and be at home making them cookies.

Cato would come home at night and tickle them till they collapse laughing in his arms,  
he would then tuck them in and read them a bedtime story till they dozed off.

When they got older, he would tell them the story of how he fell in love with their mother, obviously leaving out the sex.  
He would tell them what it feels like to fall in love for the first time, and how for him, he really hoped it was the last time.  
He would tell them how lucky they are to have parents, and that neither their mother or father were that fortunate.

When Nick got old enough, he couldn't wait to hear about his girlfriend and how she's probably just like his mother.  
He couldn't wait to avoid having 'The Talk' with them.  
When they would grow even older and leave him alone in his house,  
he couldn't wait to spend whatever time he had left with the woman he loved the most in the world,  
and he hoped with all his heart that woman was Clove.

Chaff was standing to Cato's right wearing a tux that looked like it was at least 30 years old.  
The piano man started playing and the brides maids walked through.

First came Annie who somehow managed to make her way in those six-inch heels.  
Then came Clove, in her usual flawless way.

'This was it' he thought to himself looking at Clove.  
This was his chance he couldn't wait any longer.

"Beautiful isn't she?" Chaff asked Cato referring to Enobaria who walked slowly behind Clove.  
"Absolutely," he smiled memorized by the girl with the raven hair, green eyes, freckles and warm heart she showed few.  
Cato then looked at Chaff who was looking at Enobaria.  
Her dress was gorgeous, it was a fishtail dress, which had beads over the chest and then disintegrated into plain white.  
"Her too," Cato whispered smiling somewhat embarrassed.

The girl stood right behind the bride with a bouquet of carnations in her hand.  
Her skin was so beautifully pale, it looked as though she were freezing, but the little colour in her cheeks assured people that she wasn't.

"Do you Enobaria Gold," and that's all Cato heard before she looked at him.  
Those eyes, those lethal eyes, had shot him straight in the heart.  
Those freckles were placed so proportionally around her nose and over her upper cheeks.  
Strands of her hair blew in the warm breeze as she smiled slightly at the boy.  
It was almost as though those couple of seconds were in slow motion for Cato, like it was all part of a ridiculously realistic dream.  
With Clove standing right in front of a blossom tree, looking straight at him.

The stare was held all through those few seconds until Enobaria and Chaff kissed, and people hooted.  
And in that moment, when they were allowed to leave the alter, the only thing Cato wanted to do was kiss her.  
Cato walked quickly towards Clove, grabbed her by the hand and dragged her towards the vineyard a couple of meters away,  
where the trees were tall enough to let no one suspect.  
Effie was probably on the verge of getting wasted, and no one else really cared.

Clove was caught off guard and her head was blank for a couple of seconds.

"Cato, what the fuck are we doing?" Clove yelled as she realized what was happening and was now running behind him.

He finally stopped when they were in the middle of all the lush greenery and grapes.

But instead of letting go of her hand he pulled it, making her fall onto his chest, and he kissed her.

And he could swear, that there wasn't any other thing in his life he wanted more.

* * *

**What did you guys think? please please tell me! I LOVE hearing from you'll.  
The two have been a little out of character lately, but when they get home it'll all go back to normal, i swear!:D:D:D:D**

**250 reviews? PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE!**!

traceuse: Thankss:D

Anna: Haha yeah, she kinda loses it in this part too, but itll come back! And thanks:D

clovelycato555:here you go:)

Guest: Thankyouu! I've always wanted to go to the Carribean.

Guest: thanks:D

Alexbelle4life: Haha, i know i try to do that:D

Allisath:here you go:)

KELLI:Yes actually i do XD

dobsokks:Thankss:D

Stacy: Haha thankyouuu:)

Victoria-Hunter-Of-Artemis: yepp itll happen:)

pucktana 5: Thaanks:D

catoandclove4eva: ;);)

KAT:Haha;)

scarletroses: here you go;)

craig mabbitt is HOT: Haha you got that right;) Yeps itll continue when they get home.

Smiley duck:Haha thanks;)


	22. Important Author's Note

**Heyyy guyyyss!:D**

**You have been the best reviewers and the best fans ever! **

**Though I think i'm going to complete the story in the next one or two chapters because I am completely out of ideas!**

**If ANYONE HAS ANY IDEAS PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE REVIEW OR MESSAGE ME! **

**And I have something planned with the birth parents so any other ideas?**

**If not then I think we've got ourselves a final couple of chapters! Thankyou so much!:D**


End file.
